Been That Way
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Korinna and Carl had slipped into two dangerous lifestyles, those two lifestyles that could easily break them. /SEASON 6 "Homeboy Series"
1. INTRO: Korinna

**00.**

 **THE INTRO**

x

 _"Ever try to hold a butterfly? It can't be done. 'You damage them,' he said. 'As gentle as you try to be, you take the powder from their wings and they won't ever fly the same. It's kinder just to let them go."_

 _- **SUSANNA KEARSLEY,** The Rose Garden_

* * *

Life has became sort of like a routine for Korinna. Ever since she were dragged back to her homeland in Skiathos everything happened to be the same. She stopped fighting Dimitri and Astrid after four months of living with them and became tired of the constant pressure to become a "Family again," Like she could actually have that with the two people who were one of the main ones who damaged her life. Korinna started to turn to other things as a result of comfort, to let go of every bad thing that continued to ruin her life.

Her routine consisted of:

Laying awake every night wondering why things couldn't be different? Perhaps only catching onr to four, maybe six hours if she were lucky of sleep every night.

Astrid entering her room to wake her, as if she needed to be awake with her thoughts clawing around inside of her brain.

Taking forever in the shower to avoid having to sit at the table talking to Astrid and her father like they were some happy fucking family.

Her father watching over her like a hawk while she pretended to swallow her pills in front of him before he left for work.

Korinna leaving her home not too long after on her bike, meeting her two new found friends Anwar and Josie around the corner from her new "home."

From 8:15 am to 1:00 pm Anwar and Josie were the only things that allowed Korinna to make it through her school days.

After school if she didn't have therapy or _family therapy_ she would either venture off with Anwar and Josie or get wrapped up in her own wild shit.

These days Korinna Rokos had became empty. So she had to find something to fill this void, she truly did not know how to be happy anymore.

Whenever she decided to return back to the place Dimitri and Astrid called home she would receive yet another punishment and go upstairs to do her homework with the door wide open.

After finishing her homework for the day she would return back downstairs and help prepare dinner depending on the time.

Pretend to listen to the bullshit Astrid and Dimitri chatted about before heading back up to bed just to be awake half the night and to wake to do the same thing.

This is the life that Korinna Rokos had been accustomed to. The life that no longer had value or worth to her. The life without freedom, the life that was not simply being lived, that life she no longer wanted...

It was as if a chunk of Korinna's world has been ripped away from her as the painful memory of saying goodbye to Nicky and Vito burned inside of her brain. The memory of leaving the south side for what could possibly be for good, the memory of boarding the plane and taking off into another world and the sadness of not being able to see Debbie ever again. And let's not forget the biggest agony of it all...Korinna would not be there for Carl when he got out like she _promised._ Korinna never broke promises.

Except that one special promise to the boy she loved for as long as she could remember.

That thought alone caused Korinna to slip off into the bad habits she gained living in Skiathos. The things she did, she did them because she couldn't be there waiting for Carl and that tore her apart. She did them because Astrid and Dimitri didn't give a fuck about her...they only took her back to Greece to get a rise out of Nicky and Vito. She did the things she did to make them understand that this isn't the life she wanted. For almost four years Korinna had became her own woman without them and the rules the two set upon her were not for keeps. Not anymore. The scars done internally and externally to the fifteen year old's body was evidence that this was not the end of her story, it was only a chapter...a chapter that deserved a sequel.

Korinna Rokos would not be tamed and she wouldn't be surprised if this ending turned ugly but as long as she leaves this world doing two things: Returning back to her true family where she belonged so her hearts at ease. The last thing would to be there for Carl Gallagher for as long as he needed her to be there and if he could love her like she loved him that would be the biggest adventure life had to offer.

* * *

 **A/N: SO I'M BACK. I can't even begin to tell you the crazy shit I've been dealing with behind this screen and what stopped me from updating Feathers and wax and Mad Hatter. Your girl has to get surgery later this month and that's pretty much why I went MIA and I do apologize for that. Also been dealing with some drama while being injured but I won't bore you with that. Let's get down to the serious stuff for Shameless season six.**

 **So episode one of shameless was released on New Years (Also Happy New Years to you guys! We all made it through the wildness of 2015 - I hope 2016 is better than last year but I'll keep my expectations low since I entered the new year with a freaking injury! To be clear 2015 kinda sucked but I say this every year lol. Anyways cheers to 2016!) and to be honest I'm disappointed.**

 **For those of you who know my favorite character happened to be Carl - It changed From Ian at the start of shameless to Debbie to finally Carl and I'm just disgusted with how the writers are writing Carl. I really debated if I wanted to continue on from Homeboy after the shit the writers had Carl say. Actually from season five where Carl was arrested and they had him say "Don't shoot, I'm white!" Pissed me the fuck off especially as a black person where most of my people were being killed left and right. It showed that the writers are being racist and in fact didn't give a shit about what was happening in the black community. ALSO for season six they allowed Carl to greet Liam who is one of the only two black characters on the show by using the N-word. That shit doesn't fly with me, it was offensive and I don't want to hate Carl because I generally believe that is not something he would say. They pretty much just threw away everything each character was built up to be. The fact the writers thought it would be funny and have Liam retaliate by calling Carl a cracker in response isn't funny to me. I AM OFFENDED.  
**

 **I really don't want to be mad at this show for being racist but that's already two strikes for this and there's already a lot of other racist shit going on but I'm trying my best because I really do love shameless. I miss seasons 1-4 and I'm going to try my best to continue writing for all of our sakes. If you haven't watched it yet good luck my friends and we should all hang on for our dear lives because I'm so close to walking away.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. ένα - Korinna

**01.**

x

 _"The brain may take advice, but not the heart, and love, having no geography, knows no boundaries: weight and sink it deep, no matter, it will rise and find the surface: and why not? any love is natural and beautiful that lies within a person's nature; only hypocrites would hold a man responsible for what he loves, emotional illiterates and those of righteous envy, who, in their agitated concern, mistake so frequently the arrow pointing to heaven for the one that leads hell."_

 _- **TRUMAN CAPOTE,** Other voices, Other Rooms _

* * *

_According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves._

That was the first thing Korinna saw everyday when laying in bed. Right above on her fancy four bedroom walls someone had painted this quote and it's always been there since the moment Korinna stepped foot into her new home. She thought about covering it with a poster of A$AP Rocky or Steven Yeun but something would hold her back from doing so. While laying awake in bed Korinna had nothing better to do than to think about that quote and if she believed it or not. Did people really think they were put on this earth in search of someone else to complete them? Sure it may sound nice if your a romantic - but in Korinna's mind she questioned that. Korinna has lived on this earth for fifteen years now and growing up she always fought against the thought of her viewing Carl romantically. He was one of her best friends, why did her heart have to have full control on if she liked Carl or not? She's lied and tried her hardest to fight it but Debbie figured it out and was not afraid to call her out on it.

Soon everyone seemed to be in on it, the rest of the Gallagher siblings and her own brothers agreed on the idea of the two getting together and would keep quiet but not without the knowing looks that were shot towards the Afro-Greek. Korinna saw how the people around her had changed once they were in "love," She didn't want her freedom to end. She saw how toxic her parents relationship turned, she watched how Uriah was ripped not only away from her but from Tristan as well. Dacey still seemed to be a free man when it came to love, he screwed around with multiple women as much as he wanted and still carried on. Korinna imagined that after awhile that that would get old and lonely. Korinna wondered if Dacey had another half out there to make him whole. Korinna didn't need anyone to make her whole and maybe that's why she tried her hardest on the battlefield with her heart to not fall in love with Carl Gallagher. But here she was...

Miles away...

Feeling the ache and pull on her heart to be back in Chicago. The world had a cruel way at teaching humans lessons and Korinna no longer wanted to be here. Trapped inside a place that she had to call home. Trapped inside a place where she was not even sure the man she called her father even loved her. Korinna felt like she were suffocating. This was not her home and she didn't know if the world would keep spinning much longer if she stayed here in Skiathos.

Korinna lay on her side away from the door and clenched her eyes shut as she heard the light in the hallway flick on. The light steps of feet shuffling down the hallway belonged to no other than Astrid coming to wake the fifteen year old up for another day of school. The daily routine. She missed the way her own bedroom door would creak signaling that someone was entering her room but now you can't tell. Korinna no longer had privacy, she no longer had quiet time unless she were away from Astrid, Dimitri, and her new half-sibling. The first four months of living with her new family were anything but easy, some adults might just classify Korinna as difficult. The family therapist says that she's acting out for help. Sometimes Korinna believed that her doctor were only on her step-mother and her father's side. After multiple incidents her father got rid of the lock on her door to prevent Korinna from hurting herself without them being aware. Now he chose to be a good father.

Astrid sat down on the edge of Korinna's bed carefully resting her hand on top of her head, "It's time to wake up."

Korinna peeled her eyes open and pulled herself out of Astrid's reach. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and shoved her covers back before swinging her feet around to rest against the tan tile floor. Astrid watched as her step-daughter got to her feet without saying a word and stood in front of her wardrobe to pull her clothes out for the day. Astrid let a sigh slip through her lips as she greeted the girl, "Good morning Korinna. I'll give you twenty minutes and if you're not downstairs by then I'll be back."

Korinna bit down on her tongue as she let harsh air spill through her nose. It was the same thing everyday, no different. Astrid didn't need to remind her, but she sure loved to have control over her life. With a slam of her wardrobe door she tossed the black skirt she was required to wear for school, and some spandex shorts onto her bed along with her knee-high socks.

"Your cardigan isn't dry yet. I'm sure you can find something else to wear that matches the schools colors for today, wear the pin I'm sure the headmasters won't mind." Astrid stated eyeing the missing item from Korinna's clothing of choice.

When she didn't receive a response she let out another sigh, which is something she did a lot when Korinna didn't talk to her. As Astrid left her room Korinna turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out the drawers for her underclothes and in search of a sweater. With a frown Korinna pulled out a navy sweater that appeared a little too big but familiar. She pressed the piece of clothing to her nostrils closing her eyes to inhale the scent of pine, dirt, and peanut butter. The sweater belonged to Carl and Korinna was left to think of what else she had of his.

With burning eyes Korinna grabbed the articles of clothing and rushed into the bathroom to take on life in Skiathos once again.

* * *

The sound of Synnove Rokos hollering was enough to keep Korinna sitting on the steps that led downstairs to the first level of the town home. Korinna was aware that Astrid had no idea what to do with a baby and could never seem to get her half-sister to keep quiet. That child could be a opera singer if she really wanted to when she got older. A hand rested against Korinna's shoulder and she lifted her head to meet her father's eyes.

"Morning. Let's start the day I mikrí mou prinkípissa ( _My little princess)_ shall we?" Dimitri addressed his daughter.

Korinna got to her feet, "I rather not. Synn kravgés akoúgontai san aftó pou aisthánomai pou zoun se aftó to spíti sas me dýo _(_ _screams sound like what I feel living in this house with you two)._ " She replied with a bitter smile, shrugging the man's hand from her shoulder.

Dimitri frowned at his daughter as he followed her down the white painted steps. He tried his hardest to take the advice from the therapist but the way Korinna said things were very hard not to react to. Korinna turned to the right heading through the double doors where Astrid stood in her silk robe placing blueberry crepes onto multiple plates. Dimitri leaned over Astrid pressing a kiss to her cheek then reaching over to grab the cup of coffee and moved to the cabinet.

"Korinna could you-" Astrid started but Korinna already picked the screaming toddler from her high-chair and locked her into her arms.

Dimitri smiled at his two daughters liking that Korinna decided to start bonding with her new sister. Synnove seemed to enjoy having Korinna bounce her on her knee as she gurgled pressing her fist into her mouth letting out a small laugh. Dimitri shared a smile with his wife and walked over to his eldest daughter now holding a pill bottle in front of Korinna. Her almond eyes met her father's dark eyes holding thunderstorms within them. The teenager didn't bother to fight with her father as she held her free hand out for the anti-depressants as she bit down on her tongue quite hard that she started to taste blood.

The Greek man watched carefully as his daughter swallowed the pill with some water that sat on the recycled tropical wood table and held her tongue out to prove that she took the pill. Dimitri gave a small smile as he pinched Korinna's chin then leaned forward to kiss Synn's cheeks and turned around to place the mug into the sink.

"I'm running late...again." Dimitri announced checking the watch on his wrist.

Astrid carried two plates over to the table where she sat them down before turning to her husband, "At least eat half of the crepe before you leave."

Dimitri nodded his head picking up the thin folded cake and shoved it into his mouth before throwing his hands up in the air to say his goodbyes to his family.

Astrid turned to Korinna who nibbled at the food Astrid prepared for her as the woman tried to feed her daughter while Korinna kept one hand wrapped around the baby's belly. The kitchen had become quiet now that Dimitri left and Korinna had no plans in sparking up a conversation with one of the women she despised.

"Do you need to review for your history exam today? We can go over your flashcards?" Astrid tried, placing a small piece into Synnove' mouth.

Korinna shook her head as she swallowed, "No. I've got it covered, Anwar and Josie are going to help me in study hall which is right before that class."

Astrid nodded her head knowing of the two classmates and new found buddies Korinna made down at school. Anwar didn't have the best life style, his father came in and out of his life and liked to take his frustrations out on him and his mother who was a sweet woman that suffered from arthritis. The boy still remained well-mannered whenever he came over to help Korinna with homework and seemed like a sweet boy. Astrid also didn't miss the way Anwar looked at her step-daughter, like he wrote poetry or songs about her. As for Josie she happened to come from old money and her parents were a little snobby but Josie remained humble unlike her parents. Josie was a very educated young woman who didn't have a problem in voicing when something was not right, which resulted in a few detentions but the girl never failed a course.

Korinna handed Synn over to her mother and grabbed her plate to head over to the sink to wash the dishes, "Did anything in the mail come for me?"

Ever since Korinna started living in Skiathos with her new family she had tried to send texts to Nicky, Vito, and Debbie but her father took her phone and ran over it. Korinna then tried to send e-mails but the service was crappy out in the mountains and the e-mails never went through. Even at the school library it seemed like the e-mails wouldn't go through, leaving Korinna to try using payphones and try calling on the house phone when her father and Astrid weren't around but couldn't remember the numbers. Lastly Korinna decided to send out letters but it seemed like she never received anything back in the mail. After a year of trying to contact her real family back home Korinna started to lose faith.

"No. Sorry. You better get your things or you'll be late." Astrid replied quickly.

Korinna dried her hands on the drying cloth before exiting the room heading straight into the living room where her bag lay. Korinna pulled her backpack on and exited the living room to head back towards the kitchen but turned to the left towards the front door. After jogging down the two steps she pulled open the bright blue door as Astrid called out, "Have a good day!"

With a slam of the front door Korinna stared out at the courtyard. Trees hunched over the courtyard allowing rays of the sun to shine through, today was a little windy but if you stood in the sun it provided a little bit of warmth. The dark haired teen stared out into the other town-homes of other people living their lives. Korinna couldn't lie and say that Skiathos wasn't pretty because it sure was but she was not on the best side of the world if she didn't have the right people to enjoy it with.

Korinna placed her finger and thumb into her mouth pulling the pill from underneath her tongue. She wiggled her tongue around trying to get the dissatisfying residue from her mouth as she dropped the soggy pill onto the floor then stomped on it. The dark haired teen stepped down onto the stone ground jogging down to the black iron gates spying Anwar peeking through the gate. Korinna pulled open the gates closing them behind her to meet her much taller friend. The sixteen year old boy easily towered over Korinna standing at 5'10, with dirty blonde hair that waved over to the side, sandy like skin with light freckles spraying over his nose and upper cheekbones, his eyes a bright green like a sun rising over a meadow in early spring, and a lazy smile to match.

"Chaírete ( _hello_ )." Korinna greeted standing on her tippy toes to press a kiss to each of Anwar's cheeks.

Anwar easily hid his blush by running his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, "Chaírete baby."

Korinna hooked her arm through Anwar's as they head down the cobbled down road towards town. The island was full of life, most people speeding down the roads to wherever they needed to go and some riding on their bikes or walking to their destinations. Anwar pulled an orange from a near by stand and began peeling with his hands. "Sleep well?"

"You know the answer to that question. Where's Josie?" Korinna answered, brushing a strand of hair that flew into her mouth back.

Anwar peeled the orange in a short amount of minutes knowing that Korinna liked to avoid talking about herself, "She's coming to school late. She has a meeting with that university she's trying her hardest to attend."

Korinna smiled as she stared down at her feet moving along the cobble stone road. Josie was clearly the smartest out of the group and had the chance to graduate early at only fifteen!

The two continued straight for awhile until they reached an intersection. The cool thing about their school was that it was near the beach the cons for the teachers was that most of the students rather be at the beach than attend class. The two waited for the sign to give them the okay sign to walk and continued on their journey.

"How's mom?" Korinna asked, wondering about Anwar's sweet mother.

Anwar pulled apart a slice of the orange popping one into his mouth before pulling off another to place into Korinna's mouth. "She's doing better. She asks about you a lot, you should come over...when you can of course."

Anwar and his mother were aware of how things went in Korinna's household. When Korinna was over an hour late back home, her father and Astrid came knocking on Anwar's door. Anwar said he would walk Korinna back home after school but he had to go home first to give his mother her meds before doing so. Korinna had become so invested in Anwar's mother's art work that she forgot to call to tell her new family where she were but she didn't have to. Dimitri had a tracking device placed in Korinna's new phone.

"You know...we should skip school today." Korinna suggested turning to walk backwards in front of Anwar.

Anwar quirked a long thin eyebrow, "And have your father place the blame on me? No thanks. I mean I would take the blame for you any day moró _(baby)_ but your father can be a little scary."

Korinna rolled her eyes, "He treats me like I'm a prisoner."

"And you get back at him by hurting yourself and doing dumb shit." Anwar argued.

Korinna stole the orange from Anwar's hands and bit into the whole thing, "You and Josie are right there with me. Every _single_ time! What can I say I'm shameless?"

Anwar couldn't deny that he was more involved with Korinna than Josie was. Sure Josie liked to have fun but the craziest thing she's ever done was not show up to class once but she was never around when things got heavy. Anwar was.

The tall teen pulled the bitten orange back to his own lips before handing it back, "You do realize I'm always around you because I care right? I wouldn't let you do half the shit that you do on your own."

The fifteen year old was shocked that Anwar admitted this. He was a shy boy but would always be there for his friends whenever they need them and Korinna didn't like the fact that she put all of her troubles on Anwar. Anwar had enough shit to deal with already but the boy demanded to be in her life and he was certainly there to stay.

The two finally reached their destination in front of their high school. Korinna stared out into the sea while the wind blew her dark messy hair around, Anwar kept his eyes trained on Korinna waiting patiently for her say anything else. Searching for any sign that she felt the same way he did.

"If you really do _care_ about me...you'll come out with me tonight to this party. I heard it's going to be lit." Korinna stated with a wild glint in her abyss colored iris.

Anwar tilted his head back eyeing Korinna with an unimpressed glance. Korinna cocked her head to the side eyeing her friend's adam's apple the poked out with the way he now held his neck. All Korinna wanted to do was party it was a side Anwar has seen many times before and they always pulled it off successfully. He also knew that at these parties Korinna got wrapped up in other shit and that's the side he didn't like to see. Anwar cared too deeply for Korinna and he had a fear that she wouldn't only get _herself_ killed, but him as well.

But that never stopped him because she had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this is a little insight on what life is like for Korinna on the other side. I think for the next chapter I'm going to try my best to write for Carl and peek inside his brain. I think that'll be fun, don't you? Thank you for the reviews and follows for this story I hope we all make it through this season. I also heard that Shameless was renewed for a season seven already! I wonder how many seasons Shameless will actually have? Does the american version even follow the UK version and if so does anyone know how many seasons the UK version has?**

 **So Korinna is living life in Greece in a fog. This season we will all see a different side of Korinna and I'm not sure you're gonna like it. PLEASE hold your tomatoes lol. What do you think so far? Do you like Anwar yet or do you need to read a few more chapters to determine if you do or not? It's okay I understand. Anwar in my head is played by Anwar Hadid (Don't know who that is? Don't google him if you don't like when authors do this ;P) but Anwar is going to be nice and SANE compared to Grayson don't worry lol.**

 **Now I'm going to go watch Episode 2 of season six while holding my breath.**

 **See ya!**


	3. δυο - Carl

**02.**

 _x_

 _"There were just these feelings running through me, bad feelings. Really, really bad feelings. I just wanted to get rid of the feelings. I'm not sure God knew what he was doing when he put feelings inside of us. What is the purpose for human emotions? Will somebody please tell me?"  
_

 _- **BENJAMIN ALIRE S**_ ** _Á_** _ **ENZ,** Last Night I Sang to the Monster_

* * *

"White boy Carl! White boy Carl! White boy Carl!" The sound of Carl's new found brothers chanting his name still rung in his ears as he walked away from his second home. Today was the day that he would be returning back to his _real_ home. The fourteen year old could honestly say that it was different not having his bloodlines around him 24/7 but he would never mention it. Carl enjoyed his time down at the juvenile detention center although now was the time for him to get back to the other side and get down to the real deal: Making dough.

The streets of Chicago blurred by his eyes as he sat in the backseat of a black SUV. His boys from the outside made sure to have someone pick him up and describe details on how life would be out on the streets. Carl was half listening as he stared out the tinted windows watching as buildings zoomed by...hoping life hadn't gone by that quickly while he was locked up. A nudge to his shoulder brought the young boy out of his thoughts as he turned to the older guy sitting beside him. He held out a joint to him which Carl shook his head in decline while the older guy shrugged his shoulders in reply, attaching the joint back to his lips.

"You want to get something to eat, man?" The man who drove the vehicle asked.

Carl lifted his jaw meeting the man's eyes in the rear view and patted his stomach, "Yeah I could eat. Juvie food ain't shit compared to the food out here, matter of fact I'm starving! I could go for one of my sister's meals right now...which is also _shitty_ but it's coming from her so I'll take it."

The man in the passenger seat chuckled as he turned to the preteen, "We hear you fam. We hear you. Ay G-Dog let's go to Popeyes."

"This dude always want to go to Popeyes. Why can't we ever go to KFC?" The man that sat in the back next to Carl commented.

Man in the passenger seat sucked his teeth, "Cause KFC gives everyone the bubble-guts and you fucking know it. Popeyes is where it's at, plus white boy Carl needs to bulk up if he's going to be down with us."

Carl smirked at the men around him, "Turn that up...that beat sounds dope."

The driver pinched at the nob as Carl learned forward to hear and feel the vibration coming from the bass of the song. He started bopping his head to the beat as the driver sped off the exit where the local Popeyes was located. Soon the four were out of the car making their way into the place, on their way by Carl noticed a large guy sitting against the brick wall with a dingy tan jacket on. Just by him sitting Carl could tell that the guy was tall and even from underneath the jacket he had muscle and weight on him. He was dark skin, his hair thick and seemed to have a wool texture to it. He had a bit of a beard coming in and his eyes were large as they stared back at Carl on his way by.

Carl lifted his jaw in greeting and watched as the guy eyed him before slowly greeting him back.

The four spent a half an hour eating inside of the place, joking around and listening to G-Dog fill the three that surrounded him about how he was almost busted again for possession of marijuana after the feds were called. G-Dog easily stood over at 6 ft, tattoos etched into his bulging brown arms. He had it all, a large crib, a nice ride, a loyal squad, hoes, a wife with triplets on the way, a very successful business, and money to blow.

Carl Gallagher was sure that he didn't want to get involved with drugs again. That much he knew and it seemed that the crew that sat around him thought that was the business he wanted to start off with which was not correct.

"WB Carl here wants to be like us. He wants to sit on the throne fellas, if you want to roll with us you have to have your mind right. What do you think you can do on my team? 'Cause you know I'm going to put you to work." G-Dog directed his attention to the much quieter boy of the group.

Carl leaned back his chair, shoving the last bit of the soft buttered biscuit into his mouth. He bounced his leg around calmly underneath the table as he stared back at the three chewing the biscuit as if to think about what he wanted to do. The fourteen year old had it already figured out, he didn't want to get wrapped up in drugs again. If it wasn't for his good behavior he would still have six more months to serve and continue being locked away from the people that mattered. He wasn't sure he wanted that, if you asked him six months ago he would probably not see the problem with it. The things he saw and dealt with on the inside pertaining to drugs was enough to set him straight...at least somewhat.

"Guns. Whatever you got, I want 'em." Carl finally answered.

The guy who sat next to Carl in the backseat and was now sitting next to him inside the fast food place started laughing. G-Dog, Tyrone, and Carl both turned to cut their eyes at Ricky who slowly stopped laughing to turn his attention back to his soda.

Tyrone ran his fingers over his fade as he eyed the fourteen year old, "You think you ready for all that?"

"I served six months for possession of heroin and marijuana. I think I can handle a couple of guns every week," Carl stated before pressing his arms against the edge of the table to lean closer to the crew, "Listen. I can come pick them up every Sunday and sell them down at school. Everyone on the south side needs to stay strapped."

Ricky finished slurping down his drink, "South side? I heard that side ain't even that hood anymore. Got hipsters or whatever taking over or some shit like that."

"What you hear ain't always what it is, is it? I'm sure you never been to my side before." Carl snapped, cutting his eyes at the almond skinned guy.

Ricky shrugged his shoulders, "Damn. No need to get pressed, I'm just repeating what the streets are telling me."

"That's how your ass gets killed and you know that," G-Dog seriously said as he stared at his younger brother before turning back to Carl who waited for his answer, "He would know better than any of us living on that side of town...alright Carl. I'll give you a trial offer, I'll even refer you to some people I know to get you started."

Carl blew air out of his nose and smiled over at the man who leaned back in the chair.

"You're gonna need some help though. Help you sell quicker," Tyrone added now standing.

Carl nodded his head turning his attention to the windows to see the guy he greeted previously still sitting against the brick wall. He already had someone in mind.

* * *

The house was the still the same.

The inside still looked the same. Pictures of his family, pictures of him still rested against shelves and the walls.

It still seemed as if everything was the same.

Carl placed the plastic bag that contained his clothes on the coffee table as the familiar voice of Fiona called out to him, "Debz did you get my text about picking up some hamburger buns?"

"Nah. It's me," Carl answered standing a bit taller in preparation of seeing his big sis' reaction.

A head of dark brown hair poked around the corner before a wide smile spread over her face, "Carl! Oh my god!"

Fiona Gallagher ran out from the kitchen into the living room with her arms wide open, pulling her second to youngest brother into her arms. Carl equally held a large smile on his lips with his teeth present as he squeezed his sister a little closer to him. He really did miss her.

"Holy shit! Hi! When did you get out?"

"This morning."

Fiona was the first to pull back and hold Carl's face in her hands. Her brown doe eyes trailed over his face and went wide as saucers eyeing his new hair style choice, "Oh, Jesus, your hair."

Carl continued smiling, "Nice, huh?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows tilting his face left then right, "It's different. I thought you had another couple months?"

"Got out on good behavior."

The two were interrupted with Liam Gallagher padding over to the two. Another smile rose to Carl's face as he leaned over the boy and placed his palm on top of his head, "What's up fam?"

Fiona was glad that Carl seemed to be generally happy to see not only her but Liam. After awhile things got hectic and it became harder to visit Carl due to everything happening in their lives and she made sure that he understood that, which he did. As long as they made an effort but he made another family inside of the place so it wasn't as bad as it may have sounded. Fiona continued on questioning Carl which he answered each question simply before it got quiet between the two, his eyes roaming around the left side of the house.

"Could I have a friend sleep over?" Carl suddenly asked.

"Is it G-Dogg?" Fiona wondered eyeing her brother, she was no way okay with him staying here although she never met the guy.

Carl blinked,"Nah, just a kid I met."

"A _kid?_ Sure. That'd be great, and we should have a party, a... a welcome home party. Right? The whole family." Fiona decided with another wide smile while eyeing her brother.

In a daze Carl nodded his head, " Yeah."

"Does that sound good?" Fiona questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Okay." Carl stated his eyes still running over the place.

Fiona pursed her lips noticing the change in her brother and not entirely liking it.

"It's good to have you home."

Carl breathed through his nose, "Yeah...it's good _to be_ home."

With that said he turned away from his sister to go sit by Liam, leaving Fiona to believe the doubts that Carl was no longer the same. She feared this would happen but as long as he were home safe and sound then she could deal. She just didn't know how Carl would deal once Korinna didn't show up to the party.

* * *

Later that evening Carl had spent his time eyeing everything in his room and the letter that burned a hole in his back pocket. He thought about calling _her_ or popping over at her place but a part of him was a little bothered by the fact that Korinna didn't visit after she gave Carl the letter. He wondered why she never tagged along with Fiona, Debbie or anyone of his siblings that took the time out of their day to come and visit him. When he questioned Fiona and Debbie on how Korinna was and what she had been up to the two told him a bunch of excuses that sounded like complete bullshit.

He didn't get it.

His best friend since he were in Pre-K and her in kindergarten finally admitted her feelings to him over a letter. He had seen Korinna with very few guys before and she never seemed afraid to get aggressive when she needed to say what she needed to say. Especially when it came to Carl himself.

So what made now so different?

Carl let his mind run over different scenarios as he stared up at his ceiling in a daze. After awhile he got tired of trying to find reasons and fell asleep for a few hours on his own bed. Man did he miss it. Hours later he found himself in the living room on the couch next to Ian and Liam leaving Frank sitting on the end. The four sat on the couch watching a rap video in silence waiting for the party to start.

Carl wished this party would get started already hoping that Korinna would come through the door any second. She had a lot of explaining to do and Carl was willing to listen.

The fourteen year old could practically feel his father's eyes burning a hole into the side of his face for awhile. It was becoming highly irritating and if he didn't say what he wanted then he might have to give him a piece of his mind. Carl became fed up with his father's ways especially after it was _him_ who put this idea into his head in the first place, which isn't a shock and Carl didn't find himself blaming his father he just didn't feel anything.

"I love you." Frank Gallagher said eyeing his son.

Carl took an inhale as Ian added, "Ignore him."

Frank shook his head clenching the beer bottle in his hand, "No, it's important that you know that. I really love you."

"Sure, Frank." Carl answered, rolling his eyes slightly.

Frank gave a sweet smile, "Call me dad."

Carl closed his eyes in annoyance and rolled his head over to stare at his father blankly.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's..." Singing cut through the pure torture of Carl listening to his father any longer.

Fiona led the way with a cake in her hands with Lip beside her, Fiona's boss, Kev, and V following behind. The five sung cheerfully as they entered the room but slowly hesitated at the next words that came in the song staring at one another in search of the lyrics.

"Which nobody can deny." Frank filled in the space, waving his hands around.

"Which nobody can deny!" Everyone harmonized together.

Fiona placed the pink and black cake onto the table leaving Carl to read the words " _Quinceanera_ " written in black frosting. Carl rolled his eyes upwards to stare at his sister as if to say, 'Really?'

"That's all they had," Fiona grinned holding her hands out to her brother to go for it.

Carl took a deep breath as he leaned forwards blowing the flames from the candle out.

Everyone gave a short round of claps.

"These my eggs?" Carl pointed to the plate next to the cake.

"Mhm."

Carl pulled the plate fully into his lap, pushed himself backwards into the couch cushions and began to shove the eggs down his throat.

"So, Carl... a lot of the kids in there having to take it up the ass to survive?" Kevin was the first to break the silence as he stared down at the kid he looked at as a nephew.

Veronica slapped Kev against his arm scolding the man, "Kevin!"

Carl stared up at Kev while chewing on his eggs while Ian didn't bother to hide his smirk from behind his brother.

"What? That's what everybody's thinking, right?" Kevin held his hands up in defense.

Lip chuckled at the buzzed haired man.

The doorbell rung which allowed Carl to place the plate back on the coffee table and stand. Everyone eyed each other wondering who that would be as Carl got to his feet swallowing the eggs in his mouth then answering everyone's silent questions, "Mm. That's my sleepover."

"He didn't answer." Kevin pointed out eyeing Veronica who scowled.

Carl pulled open the front door and greeted his friend by locking hands with the friend he made down at Popeyes. He stepped back allowing the much taller eighteen year old to enter the living room before him. Lip was the first to stand from leaning over the couch staring at him along with everyone behind him.

"This is Nick." Carl introduced his family and friends to his new friend.

Frank leaned over trying to see what everyone had their eyes on and let out, "Holy shit."

Carl took Nick's bag from him placing it on the living chair and then turned back to Nick turning him back to the front door, "All right, I'll show you around the crib later. Let's hit up the boys first."

"Carl." Fiona called out.

Carl turned around to face everyone in the living room, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for the party. Good seeing you all. Great to be home. Later."

With that said the boy exited his home.

 _xxx_

Carl led the way down the familiar streets with Nick following next to him.

"We need to make a quick stop." Carl addressed spinning on his heels to face Nick.

Nick nodded his head keeping quiet as the two crossed the street to the left side and continued walking straight for a little while longer, then taking the first left down another street. Carl felt his heart pinching as his feet stomped against the gravel getting closer to the thing he wanted to know most. Carl eyed the house he spent multiple times in and it looked as if no one were home. Carl didn't waste any time heading across the street and jogged up the narrow stone steps, raising his knuckles to pound against the door.

He kept his back to the door as he watched Nick who eyed the scene around them. He heard the door open and turned to face another familiar face.

"Oh shit, Gallagher. How are ya?" Nicky Gimello greeted, inhaling a cigarette.

"Good man, just got out." Carl replied.

Nicky flicked the buds to the side as he eyed Carl's appearance, "I can see that."

"I'm looking for Ren is she here?" Carl didn't feel the need to beat around the bush any longer as he peeked around the house in search of the dark haired fifteen year old.

Nicky's dark green eyes seemed to only get dimmer at the mention of the girl's name. He took another long inhale and Carl kept his eyes trained on him wondering what was taking Nicky so long to answer his question.

"Nah bro she's not." Nicky answered.

"Where is she? I went by her crib but it looked darker than it usually is so I came over here to check. Do you know where I can find her?" Carl quizzed.

Nicky took a deep breath as he leaned against the doorway, "She went back to Greece. She's been gone for almost six months now."

Carl's eyes faltered a bit as a deep frown set onto his face. Korinna went back to Greece? She left and didn't bother to tell him goodbye. Why would she leave after admitting her feelings and not bothering to wait for him like she promised? Carl felt his fists clenching and loosen a few times with nothing but heat flaming within his bones.

Nicky had took notice in Carl's reaction and had seen it many times, within himself.

Before he could get a word out to further explain; Carl peeled his eyes back, his eyes flashing cold like fresh ice freezing over a lake and his facial expression going completely blank.

"Thanks." Carl replied nonchalantly as he turned on his heels jogging back down the steps to Nick.

"Carl! Ah, shit!" Nicky called out to Carl as he stalked off with the larger young adult beside him.

Carl didn't want to hear anything else Nicky Gimello had to say. He had heard enough, the girl that he thought he once knew did the same thing she promised she wouldn't do. Leave. Three women already walked out his life before: First his mother, Bonnie, and now Korinna.

From this point on, Carl Gallagher realized that he didn't need Korinna Rokos any longer. In fact he may even be better off, if she couldn't keep her promise then why should he? Carl Gallagher would now have a new mentality and that included looking out for himself and only the people that deserved him.

It would be hard trying to get Korinna out of his system but it didn't seem that hard for her to do the same so Carl was down for anything. Meaning: Saying goodbye to someone that meant everything to him.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally got a chapter out! So I guess season six is slowly VERY slowly growing on me so I'll probably stick around a little longer, hopefully. This chapter was focused on Carl and I thought it would be cool to see how Carl met Nick (not Nicky G. lol) and how he turns his emotions on and off like a switch.**

 **I know you're all probably mad but not as mad as Carl is!**

 **h: Carl is definitely a try hard this season lol. During episode four you can tell he may not be too sure about this new life style after listening to Nick's story on why he was arrested in the first place. I'm however hoping to show little bits and pieces of Carl here and there throughout this season because I'm sure everyone changes after spending time in juvie.**

 **I hope you liked this!**


	4. τρία - Carl

**03.**

 _x_

 _"When I pronounce the word **Future.**_

 _the first syllable already belongs to the past._

 _When I pronounce the word **Silence** ,_

 _I destroy it._

 _When I pronounce the word **Nothing** ,_

 _I make something no nonbeing can hold."_

 ** _-THE THREE ODDEST WORDS_**

* * *

So get this:

Debbie went and got herself knocked up by that Derek dude.

The only thing that ran through my mind was "Holy shit! What else did I miss?"

Cuz it's clear that I've missed a lot.

I didn't have much of an opinion when it came to Debbie being pregnant until she told me her side of the story.

The fact that Derek ran away from the baby didn't settle well in my brain, you know? I mean what else am I supposed to think, that's my sister and the dude that she claims she loves and he loves her in return just ran away from being a father, it's fucked up.

But I also know how Debbie get's once she's got an idea in her head.

She's boy crazy and it's obvious that she scared him off.

I mean I personally know for sure that if I got some girl pregnant with my baby I'd be there. Even if I didn't love the girl back. Shit, I'd be down to make Dominique my baby momma if she'd let me.

I can't entirely blame Derek for doing what he wanted.

I never met or held a conversation with him so I couldn't really judge him.

My first instinct was to have my boys track him down and have someone handle him personally.

I could make shit happen.

I'd do anything for Debbie and the rest of the fam. That's never going to change.

If Debbie wants to raise a baby then shit, who was I to tell her to get rid of my niece or nephew? If that's how Debbie wanted to plan her future then I can't, no I _won't_ stop her. I'll stand by her, like I'm supposed to do.

When I sat in Debbie's room later that night Derek's family decided to pop up in our crib, I listened carefully as to why Debbie thought it was a good idea to have a baby.

"I need something to love. I know having this baby is my choice just like it was Derek's choice to leave us but I guess it's my fault for not knowing that he had other plans for his future."

The future.

I've thought about it.

Countless times and I know for sure that us Gallagher's are gonna make it out there.

Whether it's together or apart, we always make it through.

* * *

Nick and I stayed after school to watch Dominique practice. Man did that girl know how to move, she should be captain of the team with how many goals she scored.

I'm hoping she'd let _me_ score _my_ goal with her, feel me?

She could be the captain of my team too.

The way her curly hair swept into the wind, how her petite but plump thighs jiggled as she ran down the field with determination in her light green eyes.

The girl was bad and she knew it.

I was all over that and she was loving it.

I don't know why she was acting like she didn't vibe with me 'cuz I could see it in her eyes.

She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Leggo Dom! That's what I'm talkin' about!" I cheered, now standing on the bleachers.

The girls on Dominique's team eyed me strangely and whispered something to her which made Dominique laugh before rolling her eyes at me.

With a smirk, I folded my arms across my chest watching as the girls ran to the center of the field to practice again.

I felt a nudge to my side and I turned to meet Nick's gaze.

Another kid across the field waved me over which I nodded at him that I'd be there.

"Watch our money, Nick. Can't have no one stealin' what's rightfully ours, right? G-Dog's gonna love this shit." I said grinning over at Nick who returned a small smile.

I jumped down from the bleachers and walked around the field to the other side to meet my very late appointment.

"Hey Carl..." A kid with pale blond hair and gray eyes shifted on one foot to the other.

Licking my lips I lifted my jaw to stare him down, "You're thirty minutes late. I told you to be here at four, it's four-thirty."

The kid rubbed his already red eyes, "I know. I know, I'm sorry. My dad hid my mother's inhaler while she was having a asthma attack so I had to get her to the hospital."

I wanted to frown at that. This kid's family sounded just as messed up as mine so maybe since I was in such a good mood for making hundreds today from not other kids but the adults around school, I could let it slide.

"Alright..." I trailed off trying to remember the kids name.

The malfoy look a-like eyed the scene around him paranoid as he answered me quietly, "Toby."

"Toby," I snapped my fingers with a small smile now remembering him from gym class, "Since you're having a shitty day like most people do - I'll still give you what you asked of me."

Toby grinned, "Thanks Carl-"

I held my hands out to silence him, " _But_ I have to charge you an extra fifty for making me wait."

"Seven hundred and fifty bucks?!" Toby hollered causing me to step to him.

Toby swallowed thickly stepping down immediately as I eyed him with cold eyes. He knew better than to mess with me, I made sure everyone knew that shit. As I eyed him I could see that the guy was shaking underneath my gaze and that a few tears slipped from his eyes although his head was held down at the ground.

Sighing I replied, "Hey."

Toby lifted his head showing his watery eyes.

Couldn't believe I was getting soft about this.

"I'll knock the price down since I can see you're not having a good day. You wouldn't lie to me right Toby?" I quizzed, tilting my head to the side.

I knew that Toby got picked on around school by upperclassmen every single day, the kid had a lot of balls by ignoring them and tried to fight back on freshman beatdown Friday's.

"N-No. I wouldn't." Toby croaked.

Digging into the back of my waist band with my right hand, I held my left hand out to Toby, "That'll be five-hundred."

Toby quickly pulled the wad out counting it before handing over to me while I handed the 96A1 over to him. I didn't bother counting the money since I knew Toby could be truthful and turned to leave.

Stopping in my tracks I turned to Toby, "Just promise me if you decide to shoot up the school that you lemme and my boy Nick know first so we can take the day off, alright? I hope your mom feels better."

By the time I got back to the bleachers and Nick I noticed that practice ended early and Dominique was no where to be found.

"Yo, where's Dom?" I asked Nick.

Nick shrugged his shoulders getting off the bleachers to grab the duffle bag which held our money. "She went home."

Moving to Nick's side I asked, "Did she say anything to you before she left?"

"Yeah she said 'Tell that white boy to leave me alone and that he's not black.'" Nick answered leading the way to the school buses.

Frowning I said, "Really? That gives me an idea Nick. Tomorrow we'll stop by her house and bring lil homie by to show her that I'm not what she thinks."

I could tell by Nick's silence that he didn't agree with me and wondered what he thought about this on the back of the bus.

"What? You don't think we should go tomorrow?" I questioned.

Nick shrugged his shoulders again not bothering to say anything, which was normal.

I knew if Dominique knew about Liam that she'd deff give me a chance and that this wasn't some role I was playing. That this was the real me that she needed to see.

She would finally admit her feelings and she could be my new ride or die.

* * *

Or so I thought.

I didn't expect her pops to answer the door and threaten me with a bat.

The man wouldn't even let me say hello to her while she was completely visible to me through the doorway.

Ain't that some shit?

I'm trying to declare my love to this man's daughter yet he wants to end my life?

I'm not with that.

So at school Nick gave me some input on taking a different approach. When I saw her in the hallway with her friends I acted as if I didn't even see her, didn't look her way and didn't try to spit any game to her. I just minded my business although it was pretty hard with how good she looked today.

Lunch time rolled around and I noticed her from the corner of my eye and didn't bother to look up until she spoke to me first.

"You letting me walk by? No rhymes to recite?"

Glancing at her from over my shoulder I said, "You got a problem with my skin tone, so..."

"That's not my problem with you," Dominique stated causing me to stare at her, "My problem is that you go out of your way to sound uneducated and to look like a gangbanger, and I'm not down with that."

"You don't like rap?" I quizzed, shock easily written on my face.

Dominique pursed her lips before replying, "I prefer Shakespeare."

With confidence I thought about the new play we started to read in English today, "What can I say? I'm a fool for love. I'm Romeo, and you're my Juliet."

"Yeah, they both ended up dead." Dominique informed me with a laugh.

With raised eyebrows I wondered, "Shit. They did?"

Dominque gave me a 'Really' look before rolling her eyes and spun on her heels to walk away from me. I watched her go and when she turned around to see if I were watching, she bit down on her bottom lip and carried on her way.

Smirking I turned to Nick and gave him dap.

The sound of crashing caused me to lift my head, eyeing all the adults who whipped out their guns that _I_ sold to them.

Eyeing Nick we both lifted our juice boxes and took a sip since it was none of our business.

Besides that a small smile appeared back on my lips as I thought about Dominique once more. I was one step closer to making her mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I tried something different by writing in first POV instead of third like I've done throughout "Homeboy" and the beginning of this story. Do you like this better or would you like me to return back to third? If it doesn't matter then that's cool too. I tried to combine episode two and three into this chapter to speed things up a little bit. Next two chapters will focus on Korinna back in Greece.**

 **For now it looks like Carl has officially moved on a few months into the school year...or has he?**

 **TBH I'm kind of glad that Gus wrote that song to Fiona in episode two, I mean it's evident that she hurt the poor guy and although I wanted her with Sean who knows if he's going to be really good for her since he relapsed? Gus may have truly been a good guy for Fiona. I know I'm late up on updating and that's because I've been having issues with my knee smh but hopefully I'm back.**

 **I ALSO cannot wait to write for episode six - that was my favorite episode this season and major character development for Carl. So many ideas that I can't wait to share with you all. I also want to try and write another chapter for this tonight since you've all been oh so patient so keep your fingers crossed for that to happen tonight.**

 **Thoughts?**


	5. τέσσερα - Korinna

**04.**

x

 _"It's strange how we can lose things that are still right there. How a barrier can go up at any moment, trapping you on the other side, keeping you from what you want. How the things that hurt the most are things we once had."_

- _ **ROBYN SCHNEIDER,**_ _Extraordinary Moments_

* * *

A woman patiently sat across from fifteen year old Korinna Rokos. Dr. Winslow could state that she had seen bits and pieces of progress from the teen but there were days where her cement wall would just not come down. Dr. Winslow wanted to know what it was that really made Korinna this way, it didn't matter how much money her father, Dimitri Rokos had put into each session for his daughter. What matter to Dr. Winslow was helping Korinna the best that she could, the woman could remember the first day Korinna's father had to drag her into the office. The girl simply did not want to be around the man, his presence clearly bothered her.

Weeks upon weeks Dr. Winslow took different strategies to help the young girl but Korinna never beat around the bush. If she didn't like something she would make sure that you knew and she didn't have a problem in telling Dr. Winslow how she felt about being here and cursed her father and step-mother brashly in Greek without a care in the world.

This girl's wounds ran deeper than Dr. Winslow thought. However the two were going to look at a different wound on this windy but slightly humid day in Skiathos.

"Korinna...we can't solve the problem if you don't tell me what's wrong. Let down the wall just a little like we practiced." Dr. Winslow encouraged while removing her eyes away from the large window that allowed too much sun into the office.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat, restraining herself from screaming from the top of lungs was starting to become unbearable. Everyday she walked around this island exhausted, no matter how many people she surrounded herself with she still felt lonely. It was no secret that her happiness belonged back in Chicago, yet her father thought that this would be a great experience since the only time she's been to Skiathos was when she were three years old. He swore in family therapy that he regained custody over Korinna to rebuild the life he once had with his only daughter. It was all bullshit. Everything about the new "Happy" family were built off lies - Dimitri and Astrid could pretend all they wanted but Korinna decided that enough was enough.

"I found some letters," Korinna started her voice low and her lips chapped from not speaking all morning.

Dr. Winslow moved around her desk to lean against it and crossed her legs over the other watching Korinna, who lay on the fuchsia chaise lounge chair completely at ease. Her dark dyed hair was pulled back into a simple bun out of her face allowing the heavy bags underneath her eyes to spark worry from the doctor. She couldn't be getting a decent amount of sleep and wondered if the girl had been eating, although she was already tiny to begin with. She was also dressed in her school uniform but Dr. Winslow knew that the girl would not have her mind on school since something was deeply bothering her.

"What letters?" Dr. Winslow inquired.

The fifteen year old itched at her thigh for a second before pulling her hands into her lap, "Letters that I wrote to my friends back at home. All this time...all this time I've been writing wondering why nobody wrote me back just to find that Astrid has never sent them. How could I be so stupid? Trusting _her_ of all people to send them off for me. I know my dad had something to do with this too, Astrid she's such a nosy bitch. She snoops around my room and thinks I don't notice and when I confront her she acts dumb. I know how I leave my room every morning and something is always touched. I bet she snooped through the letters and brought them back to my dad who thought he could hide them from me. I can't believe it took me so long to figure this out!"

Dr. Winslow watched as Korinna took long inhales.

"Why do you think they hid them?"

"Because they don't give a shit one way or another if I'm happy or not. As long as they continue on with this 'perfect' vision of a nice family in their minds then hey who gives a fuck if Korinna is happy? They're so controlling you should see them, feeding me those pills that you gave me, Korinna be home by four so you can babysit Syn while we go out and have a life, Korinna don't hang out too late with Anwar and Josie, Korinna keep your door open while you're up there, Korinna do your homework, Korinna come cook dinner and hold a conversation with us, Korinna watch tv with us. It's like they want me brainwashed. They cut me off from the life that I had back on south side, just because my _daddy_ cut me and my brothers off doesn't mean he gets to snatch me away from my home. This place is fucked. I'm going out of my mind staying here, I can't even do any of the things I want to do." Korinna vented, rubbing her eyes making them redder than they already were.

"What are in these letters that would want to keep your father and Astrid from sending them off?" Dr. Winslow wondered.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "I only wrote to four people. Four people that I love and I think that's what made them snap. They're jealous of what I have with the people I truly love and they know that they'll never get that shit from me. _**Ever.**_ "

"What are their names?"

"Nicky, Vito, Debbie, and...Carl." Korinna felt the lump appear in her throat again.

Dr. Winslow noticed the change in her tone when it came to the last name she mentioned. Dr. Winslow moved to sit down on her chair, resting her hands on top of the desk. "Does Carl mean a lot to you?"

"Yes." There was no sugarcoating it anymore.

Korinna sat up from the lounge chair her eyes meeting Dr. Winslow's, "I won't let my life waste away here with them. Since you're the only one who wants to listen to me, I will not rot here. I will get back to the life I had - it may not have been the greatest but it's all I have and no one is going to continue standing in the way of my happiness. I will get back to Carl...the people I care about even if it _kills_ me."

* * *

After spending lunch in the park with the cult (Korinna's new name for her "brand new" family.) she managed to track down Josie and her busy schedule of life. Josie sent out a group text to both Korinna and Anwar to meet at Anwar's since her mansion sized home was going under some renovations. The dark haired teen made her way up Anwar's curvy driveway following the water trail, when Korinna got to the top she spotted Anwar's tall self washing off his mother's International Harvester Scout 800.

"Honey, I'm home." Korinna called out to Anwar who glanced over from his shoulder.

Anwar held one rag in his hand as he held one arm out to bring Korinna into a hug, "Hey baby, hey baby, hey."

Korinna snorted as she moved underneath the garage for some shade, "Josie's got you listening to Gwen Stefani again?"

"It get's worse everyday," Anwar answered with a laugh, "How was therapy?"

Korinna lifted the strawberry lemonade filled pitcher and poured some into an empty glass, "Got some things off my chest."

Anwar picked up the hose while wiping the sweat from his brow, "That's great. Do you feel a bit better now?"

Swallowing the tangy but sweet drink Korinna one hand out, "I guess. What I shared only pushed me further to try and get out of here."

Anwar had listened to Korinna a few times while drunk admit how she couldn't stay here in Skiathos. This place could never be her home because her heart, soul, and mind was left somewhere else. She was not this person that Anwar and Josie got to see, the lost girl - she had her shit to deal with no doubt back on the south side but she was never this sad. She accepted her drama and lived with it but being near her father and the new life he created for himself made her physically sick like poison was being injected into her system being around him. It wasn't healthy and Anwar knew that Mr. Rokos was aware.

"Want to hear a new poem I've been working on?" Anwar decided to change the subject.

Korinna knew that her friend didn't want her to leave but he would never hold her back.

"Sure."

Anwar grabbed his leather journal from the glove department of the vintage SUV, the sound of a door creaking from behind the two caused Korinna to turn in the stool she sat in to see no other than Josie. Josie jumped off the steps in her tennis uniform, her curly afro bouncing with her as she walked over to the two.

"Hiya." Josie chirped throwing an arm over Korinna's shoulders, pressing their cheeks together in a small hug.

Korinna smiled at the girl, "Hey Jo. Have fun at the tennis court today?"

Josie picked up her own glass from the tray that rested on the small stand beside the stool Korinna sat on, "Yeah I did. Would have been better if I practiced with you, my mom isn't the best when it comes to tennis."

Korinna and Josie both loved to play tennis down at the country club her parents owned. Korinna easily picked up on the sport since it took some of her frustration out but after Josie's father caught his daughter trying to kiss Korinna he immediately banned Korinna from the country club. Apparently it was that deep to have a bisexual daughter and that her focus should be on school only and for awhile Josie kept her distance since she felt embarrassed that she had tried to put the moves on Korinna who happened to only like boys.

Whenever Anwar watched Josie have a conversation with Korinna it always seemed like she tried to flirt with her unintentionally but Korinna always brushed it off.

"Anwar you showed her your new piece yet?" Josie asked from behind the rim of her glass.

Anwar wiped his hands onto his pants, "I was going to before you appeared. Its not finished yet so I don't think I should show it."

"Has Jo read it?" Korinna challenged.

Josie nodded her head, "I made him show it to me. His poetry reading is tomorrow since it's the last day before winter break and he hasn't finished it yet!"

"That's not fair," Korinna argued with a frown, "What makes Josie more special than me?"

Anwar blushed as he rubbed the back of his head as he thought, ' _You're definitely mean more to me than you know._ '

Josie rolled her eyes, "Uh...Annie and I've been friends long before you came into the picture. Don't forget that sista," She finished with a sass.

"AND?" Korinna rolled her neck a little with a smile on her face knowing a playful argument was about to start between the two.

Anwar let out a groan, "Can you guys not do this today. I'm already nervous that I have to read this in front of almost the entire school and their parents!"

Korinna jumped down from the stool with the glass of strawberry lemonade in her hands and walked over to her friend. She wrapped one arm around his waist since she couldn't reach his shoulders, "Then let's take your mind off it."

Anwar felt his breathing stop for a second as Korinna said this. He didn't know why she said and looked at him the way she did if she doesn't feel the same. He knew that she loved somebody else but the way she moved, talked, and touched him sometimes made him question it. Or maybe he just wanted to see what he wanted to see so it didn't hurt as much.

"Oh no. What are you going to make the poor Annie do?" Josie interrogated with slits in her eyes.

Korinna removed her arm from Anwar's waist and held it to her chest in mock-hurt, "I never _make_ Anwar do anything."

Josie rolled her eyes again as she messed with her large curls, "Yeah right and I'm North West."

"You could be when you grow up," Korinna barked.

Anwar sighed as moved to sit into the passenger seat on the car leaving the door wide open, "What are we going to do to take my mind off this stress? I have a feeling I already know where you're heading with this."

Korinna smiled at the both of them showing her teeth as she slipped her hand up her sweater causing Josie to raise an eyebrow and Anwar to turn his head. Korinna pulled out a baggie from her bra holding it up in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Josie investigated, a frown now setting upon her face.

Korinna grinned, "What do you think it is? Pills."

"Yeah I know that genius, what kinds of pills?" Josie quipped.

Korinna wiggled the bag as she eyed the pills intently. Josie and Anwar both shared a glance as Korinna took her eyes off the numerous of pills with a shrug, "Don't know. Could be a mixture of a little bit of everything."

"Where'd you get them?" Anwar pried, trying his hardest not seem judgmental with the way he stared at the girl.

"A guy. He went doctor shopping and gave them to me at the park where I wondered off after ditching the cult...then I came here." Korinna informed the two as a breeze swept against their faces.

Josie let out a humorless laugh, "And what do you expect Anwar to do with them? You clearly don't know what those pills are so how do you think it's possibly okay to offer them to him?"

Korinna glared at her friend, "I wouldn't let him take them alone. Just like he never let's me go to any parties alone. I wasn't offering them to _you,_ Miss. Timid so if you don't want to take them, then don't. So calm your tits, Jo."

Josie jumped down from the stool, "No. I won't 'Calm my tits,' you don't realize that the shit you do always comes back to bite Anwar in the ass. This is why my parents don't want me to hang out with you because I have a lot going for myself and I won't let some girl from the wrong side of the country mess not only me but my best friend's life up. Just because you're ungrateful with the life your dad is giving you doesn't mean you can put your shit on us!"

"Ungrateful?!" Korinna yelled stepping into Josie's face.

Anwar jumped down from the car quickly moving to step in between the two girls.

"You don't know shit about me. Maybe if you didn't walk around like you have a stick so far up your ass 24/7 maybe you'd know what it feels like to actually be a teenager! Don't try to tell me about myself when you don't know the first thing about me!" Korinna roared, ready to talk with her hands opposed to her mouth.

Josie let out another humorless laugh as she tried to peek over Anwar's tall frame, "Yeah I definitely want to be like you. Someone with mommy and daddy issues, someone whose unhappy when they have a supporting family at home who took you away from a shit place and tried to make your life better, someone who goes to parties to get high and drunk every other day, someone who doesn't give a damn about their education, someone who uses their other two friends to get what they want, someone who thinks cutting themselves and wanting to die is the answer. Yeah I sure want to live your teenage life!"

That's when the glass Korinna had in her hand broke, the glass sliding through her skin but like Josie said it wasn't anything she hadn't felt before. Josie and Anwar watched Korinna with wide eyes as she tried to control her anger. To her it was if she blacked out, all she wanted to do was hurt somebody and that somebody was Josie. Fading in and out of black, Korinna remembered Josie throwing her drink on Korinna and testing her to see if "Would you like to do something?" which Korinna did. She didn't remember touching Josie. She didn't remember throwing a punch to her mouth over Anwar's shoulders, she didn't remember trying to go underneath Anwar's tall frame, she didn't remember Anwar lifting her up, she didn't remember Josie tugging her from Anwar's hands and pulling her to the floor, she didn't remember throwing undercuts to Josie's stomach and almost ending her life with a monkey wrench. No, she didn't remember that at all.

* * *

When Korinna opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. As she sat up she realized she were in a bed, but the bed didn't belong to her. Calmly she shoved the covers from her and stepped onto the wooden floor and moved to a small window. With shaky hands she moved the curtains out of the way to peek out into the night, the land could be seen through the night and it appeared as if whatever she were inside of were gliding against something. Water?

Korinna rushed over to the door and stepped out into the narrow hallway. She heard hushed voices as she moved closer to the main area of the boat? She immediately spotted Anwar's mother sitting in a chair with her hands resting over her mouth. Her eyes met Korinna's first and gave her a small smile, "Hello."

"Why am I here?" Korinna's voice came out hoarse.

Anwar lifted himself from the couch turning to face Korinna, "You don't remember?"

Korinna fell silent as she stared at her feet trying to remember anything after the lunch she had with her family, "No, I don't. I wouldn't have asked if I did."

Anwar and his mother shared a glance before Anwar's mother waved her over, "Come sit."

Korinna slowly walked over to the two sitting next to Anwar as his mother stood, "I'll go make you some tea."

"Mom, you don't have to do it. I can go," Anwar began to say but his mother silenced him.

His mother shook her head, her blonde hair falling into her eyes a bit as she slowly stood with the help of her cane. "What's more important is you telling Korinna what's going on."

Korinna felt her heart race at that turning her head quickly back to Anwar's who didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Anwar you're scaring me. What's going on, why am I here? Are we on some sort of boat? Is Dimitri and Astrid here too?" Korinna rounded off some questions as she fully turned to Anwar who stared at his hands.

Anwar took a deep breath as he lifted his almost see-through eyes to meet Korinna's dark colored iris, "You scared me too."

"What?"

"It's not important. My mom decided that taking a early winter break would be best, we're going to Kentucky to visit my sisters. We're on a boat that's going to take us back to the main land where the airport is. First we'll stop in Chicago where you belong and my sisters will come get my mom and I from there." Anwar addressed his eyes searching Korinna's.

Korinna felt her mouth drop in shock, she didn't know or care if her "family" were here with her or not. She was getting a chance to be back with the people she truly loved and she had Anwar and his mother to thank for that. Excitement ran through her veins as she threw her arms around Anwar in a hug. The boy hesitated in wrapping his arms around her in return, squeezing the back of her arms and rubbing gently.

"Thank you, thank you so much for doing this." Korinna whispered, her eyes clamped shut as felt warmth building behind her eyes.

Anwar gave a sad smile from behind her frame, "I just want to make you happy."

There were truth behind those words. Anwar would do anything for this girl he cared about, it only took a few months for him to realize that he liked her and when he admitted it to her he became hooked. He didn't know if Korinna Rokos knew that she continued to hurt him and if she did Anwar knew that she would go out of her way to never do it again. Anwar would keep her safe no matter what happened from this point on and he just hoped she would forgive him once those lies were revealed.

* * *

 **A/N: Are you freaking out because I am! What is really going on here, though? Lol. I have no idea either it kinda just happened. So the next update should be sometime this week or early next week, I have to update two other stories on wattpad and then I'll be back on to update mad hatter and then this will be updated again.**

 **On the plus side Korinna is on her way home! Will this really be the best decision for her? What really happened between her and Josie? (Who is played by Amandla Stenberg) Why is Anwar trying so hard to keep her safe when Josie is a childhood best friend? So many questions that will be be discussed soon. But whose ready to see Carlinna reunite because I sure am, I didn't want to drag Korinna being in Greece out too much longer ya know?**

 **Last night's episode was just as good as episode six! I love Carl again just to let ya'll know, the Carl we all know and love is back and it took for one of his friend's to do something tragic for him to snap back. I feel for him I really do. Also for episode eight, the gash on his head looks like it hurts. FRANK DO NOT GET CARL KILLED OR I WILL DRAG YOU LIKE JOSIE DRAGGED KORINNA OKAY?!**

 **That's all - also I tried to update this last night but fell asleep while writing it and now I'm hurrying to publish this since I have PT in a few hours.**

 **Let me know how freaked out you are with this chapter and we can pray together sometime lol.**

 **See ya!**


	6. πέντε - Korinna

**05.**

x

 _"In the end, I decide that the mark we've left on each other is the color and shape of love. That's the unfinished business between us. Because love, love is never finished. It circles and it circles, the memories out of order and not always complete."_

 _ **-SARA ZARR,**_ _Sweethearts_

* * *

Chicago city lights were the first thing Korinna saw when she opened her eyes. A huge smile welcomed it's self onto her lips as the lights blurred by, she felt like a child watching the scene zoom by as if it were her first time seeing them. Six months was a long enough time to be away from the true place she called home and the city lights put her at ease. Many nights Korinna had no choice but to roam the streets at all times of the night on her own due to avoiding her abusive mother or hiding from foster care. These lights were one of the many things that gave Korinna some sort of comfort. Those city lights shined bright through the dim rough streets and when it was time for them to say their goodbyes for now, Korinna always knew they would be back which gave her the extra push to keep living.

Korinna wished she had these lights back in Skiathos maybe if she did, she wouldn't have done much harm to herself. It was all a part of her mental state and her mental state has suffered in both destinations. After she felt a slight headache coming on, Korinna lifted her cheek from the car door and finally checked her surroundings. To her left lay a pillow next to her on the backseat, a soft cushion was also wrapped around her neck with a quick glance down she realized it was a neck pillow that smelled like fresh laundry, sand, tree bark, and citrus. Anwar's scent.

Lifting her eyes she spotted Anwar with both of his hands gripping the wheel in front of him. Korinna shifted her body to the middle of the backseat and inched forward to lean over the center console peeking over at Anwar's mother that was wrapped in a blanket with her eyes closed. Anwar knew Korinna had been awake for some time now but didn't bother to say anything to her just yet.

"Hey." Korinna croaked out, clearing her throat a few times before meeting Anwar's see-through mixture of green and yellow that were now more of a pale green blue eyes.

Anwar offered a small smile, "Hi moró. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Surprisingly," Korinna muttered with a roll of her shoulders.

Anwar stopped at the next light, "See. I told you Roosevelt would help you sleep."

Korinna frowned, "Roosevelt?"

"The guy wrapped around your neck."

Korinna peeked down at the navy plushy neck pillow and breathed out a laugh, "You're an odd one Anwar."

With that said Korinna removed the pillow from her neck and motioned for Anwar to lift his head from the headrest and placed the pillow against his neck and shoulders. Anwar let out a dramatic sigh as Korinna leaned back into the warm leather seats while balling her legs underneath her.

"Where are we off to?" Korinna asked, playing with the sleeves of her sweater.

Anwar blinked through half lidded eyes as he drove through the next few familiar lights, "I'm taking you home."

 _xxx_

Her heart felt as if someone were filling it with warm liquid as she stared at the brick home. There were no lights on but Korinna knew they were home, she sat frozen in the backseat for a few seconds until Anwar climbed out of the driver's seat to stretch his legs. Anwar eyed the scene around him, he found the urban streets strange to him since he only ever lived in Iran, Amsterdam, and Greece. It's not like Anwar never walked through streets such as these before but of course it was different than what he were used to. The girl he developed a small crush on grew up here, these were her roots and her father had no right to rip her from her growth. As a her friend he would do what was right.

Anwar let out a small yawn and used his cool fingertips to pull the back door open. He watched Korinna as she stared up at the house behind them in shock, wondering if she were really here or just dreaming. Anwar could confirm that everything from their leave of absence to now was definitely real. Holding his large hand out to the fifteen year old, Korinna swallowed as she placed her hand in his allowing him to gently tug her from the car. Korinna stepped to the side as Anwar pulled her backpack from the backseat and moved to pop the trunk to retrieve her duffle bag.

The sixteen year old moved to stand beside Korinna as he held her bags, his eyes trained on the side of her face. "Don't be scared."

Korinna dragged her eyes away from the home as her face now held determination, "I don't get scared."

Anwar gave her moving form a lopsided grin as he moved to follow her up the very steep steps. Korinna waited until Anwar stood beside her to throw her fist against the dark green door before Anwar bugged her some more. The two stood beside each other in silence with Anwar's eyes shifting from Korinna's to the car where his mother lay resting. Korinna turned to face the car and took her foot to kick against the door some more knowing that would wake someone in the home.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door like they want to start some shit?!" A voice screamed, as they roughly pulled the door open, the door hitting the lamp not too far away from the door.

Korinna turned to face no other than Nicky Gimello who stood at the front door ready to break some jaws no doubt. Korinna took in Nicky's appearance, the man still looked the same besides growing out his beard (alot!) and his appeared exhausted. The man's frown disappeared as he stared at the fifteen year old in front of him who offered a smile and a wave. In an instant Nicky stepped down from the home, one hand flying out to yank Korinna by the back of her neck to his chest with his other hand holding her mid back and his chin resting against the top of her head.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat as both of her arms wrapped around the small of Nicky's back. There were no words that needed to be exchanged between the two just yet, all they needed was to enjoy this moment to lock this in for as long as they needed. Through closed lids Nicky felt his eyes go moist but he wouldn't dare let a tear drop from his eyes.

"Ay, Nicky! Who is it?!" Another voice called from the staircase.

Anwar made sure to move out of the way to give some room as another man came to the front entrance. He eyed Anwar with a frown as he tried to peek over his brother's shoulders to see who he could possibly hugging since Nicky wasn't the most affectionate guy. Vito placed his hand on Nicky's shoulder trying to pull him back some. Nicky let go of Korinna who used her knuckle to wipe the corners of her eyes. With a sniff Korinna lifted her head to meet Vito who eyed her before a big grin erupted over his face. The man jumped down and scooped Korinna up into his arms who threw her arms around his neck as he spun her around.

"Vito!" Korinna laughed as she held on for her dear life.

When Vito pulled back his eyes scanned over the teen's face, "Shit. It's sure good to see you, sweetheart!"

Korinna placed a kiss to both of Vito's cheeks, "It's good to see you too. You baby faced bitch."

Vito laughed as he placed Korinna back on her own two feet, tossing an arm around her shoulders as they turned to see Nicky mean mugging Anwar.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nicky barked, pointing a finger at him.

Anwar pointed to himself, "Me? Oh um. I'm Anwar, a friend of Korinna's."

"Damn sweetheart, got yourself a new boyfriend while partying it up in Greece eh?" Vito teased as he glanced down at Korinna who rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Vito. Anwar's not my boyfriend, he along with his mom brought me back from Skiathos." Korinna answered.

Anwar smiled as both Gimello brothers turned their attention back to him.

"We're not giving you any fuckin' money if that's what your intentions are by bringing Korinna back to us." Nicky spoke his truth as he continued eyeing Anwar, there was something about him he wasn't buying his whole "Nice Guy" act.

Korinna glared at Nicky as Anwar stared down at his shoes his cheeks tinting a bit against his tan cheeks, "Hey Nicky would it kill you to stop being the archimalakas ( _chief of assholes_ ) for a second? If it wasn't for Anwar, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

Nicky grunted before stepping into the home leaving the three on the small stoop.

Korinna shook her head at the man noticing that he was still the same old Nicky. Vito stepped forward to Anwar and held his hand out to Anwar, "Sorry about my Faccia a culo ( _assface)_ of a brother. We're both really thankful that you brought Korinna back to us, honest. Where are you and mother staying? The both of you can stay here for tonight if you'd like?"

"Oh no. It's okay, my mom and I are only going to be here for a few weeks until my sister gets back from Iran so we can drive down to Kentucky. We're going to stay at a hotel," Anwar declined the offer politely.

Korinna's brows furrowed, "You don't have a key to your sister's?"

"My sister's very private." Was Anwar's only reply.

Korinna didn't feed into it too much while Vito found it a bit strange. Private sibling or not, no family member should have to stay in a hotel for a few weeks if they have more than enough room in their home whether they were home or not. Vito shrugged it off as he took the bags from Anwar, "Alright man. Thanks for everything, take care. Sweetheart, when you're ready you can come in."

The dark haired teen nodded at Vito who entered the home as Korinna turned to Anwar who already had his eyes trained on hers.

"Are you sure you and Ms. Yolanda don't want to stay? I swear Nicky isn't that bad," Korinna joked.

Anwar blinked as he shook his head, "I'm sure. I'll text you the hotel I'm staying at and you can come visit me or I'll come and visit you."

"Thanks again, Anwar." Korinna said.

Anwar stepped forward as Korinna wrapped her arms around his waist with both of his arms holding her in a bear hug. After a few short seconds, Anwar let go but not without a kiss to her forehead.

"Na sai kala koukla."( _Be good, doll)_ He whispered, removing his lips before jogging down the steps to the car.

Korinna watched as Anwar strapped himself into the car, him glancing over his shoulder at her while she waved at him giving her a wink in return before he sped off into the night.

Soon the fifteen year old found herself behind closed doors with the Gimello brothers. Nicky already had the pull-out couch ready for her which made Korinna wonder what time it could be. Korinna plopped down onto the couch as the Gimello brothers stood beside her.

"Where's Nona?" Korinna yawned combing her hair back with her fingers.

She didn't miss the hesitation between the two until Vito answered, "We'll talk about that later in the morning over breakfast okay?"

Nicky looked away from Vito, "Yeah...get you some rest kid. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

Korinna nodded with knitted brows, "Okay?"

Nicky was the first to move giving Korinna a tight squeeze in the space between her beck and shoulder before heading up the steps.

Vito kissed Korinna's cheeks, "It's good to have you home. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

With that said he turned off the lamp before heading up the steps. Leaving Korinna to lay awake in the dark hours not only wondering but wishing everything around her home life wasn't damaged.

* * *

She couldn't believe this. Being away from your family for six months might as well have been two years. Korinna felt as if she missed everything all thanks to the cult, over strawberry oatmeal and orange juice the Gimello's filled Korinna in on their drama and Korinna later with hers. Nona Gimello was placed in a home but only for a little while, Nicky promised. The elderly woman had early stages of Alzheimer's disease and slowly began to mistake her grandsons for her father and older brother. Korinna didn't want to see the woman like that but Vito told her the woman would not stop asking to see the "little girl." Vito lost fifty percent of his hearing by a business deal gone wrong - the woman had stabbed him in the ear with a screwdriver and now Vito was secretly screwing her behind her father's back. As for Nicky he kept Nona's business alive on the side by creating her goods from meals to sweets to booze and also selling them internationally with the help of Vito's new broad which brought in a lot of cash.

Vito couldn't help but to throw in that Nicky might also have a child on the way but Nicky was certain that the kid wasn't his. Things have unquestionably been eventful, Korinna could say as she hung around the two brothers for majority of the day meeting Vito's girlfriend Nadia at dinner. Just as Korinna got some alone time to herself she received a text from Anwar letting her know the address of the hotel and apologizing that he hadn't sent a text earlier since he's been sleeping all day. Korinna decided now would be a good time to visit the boy as she got herself together telling Vito, Nicky, and Nadia that she would be back later.

"Why hasn't she asked about Gallagher yet?" Vito wondered as he watched Korinna through the blinds.

Nicky exhaled the smoke from his cigarette, "Just because she hasn't asked doesn't mean she isn't thinking about him. For all we know she could be making a pit stop by his place before seeing that Anwar kid."

"Should we trust Anwar...I mean he did bring her back?" Vito replied, sitting back down next to Nadia who continued typing onto the computer but listening to the conversation.

"We don't trust nobody that ain't family." Nicky stated.

Nadia gasped, "Heey what about me?"

"What about you?" Nicky inquired, taking long inhales.

Nadia shook her curly locks around as Vito wrapped an arm across her shoulders, "Vito your brother's kinda a dick."

Vito kissed her cheek laughing a bit, "We know."

Nicky smirked apologetically, "Hey Nadz. You were into some computer hacking back in your high school days right?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hack this Anwar kid? Dig up some dirt on him?"

"First you say you don't trust me, now you need my help? Huh." Nadia clicked her tongue.

Nicky scowled, "Can you do it or not?"

Nadia sighed, "Sure. What's his name?"

"Anwar." Vito snapped his fingers with a goofy smile.

Nadia turned to her boyfriend and pinched his chin, "I know that sugar. What's his last name?"

Vito turned to Nicky who shrugged his shoulders not having a clue either.

Nadia stared at the two in disbelief, "For some thugs sometimes I question how intelligent you two are. If you don't know his last name I can't really hack him but I can find him through Korinna's facebook page but- that would also include me hacking her too..."

"Do it." Both of the brother's replied.

* * *

Korinna hummed along to Rihanna's, "Desperado" as she walked the streets of Chicago with her hands in her pockets. It would be a twenty minute walk to the hotel from her side of town to the hotel Anwar resided at but she didn't mind clearing her head a little bit since her headache wouldn't subside. Maybe a little fresh air would make it go away. As Korinna approached an empty lot she heard small talking between two guys and almost half way through passing she decided to lift her head to spot two guys sitting on a hood of a car. One guy was hunched over with a dark hoodie, natural dark hair springing up over his head, dark skin, rugged facial hair, and wild eyes. Next to him sat another boy, a boy with cornrows, a bright red hoodie, low eyes and a bottle attached to his lips with his knees crouched.

"Carl?" Korinna called out with slits in her eyes, since she didn't have her contacts or glasses in or on.

At the sound of his name Carl pulled his lips from the bottle, "Who's asking lil mama?"

Korinna snorted out a laugh as she stepped onto the lot, her presence becoming known from underneath the streetlight. "Me. Korinna - not little mama or whatever the hell you just said."

Carl leaned forward on his knees to get a good look at the girl in front of him. Same bronze skin, same dark dyed hair, same height, same busty chest, same petite body, same oval dark tunnel eyes, same laugh, same stance, same lips...

Korinna Rokos was back and Carl felt like his chest were going to cave in at the sight of her standing before him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go but he was over her, she was out of his system. He didn't need her so she was no factor to him. Carl swallowed as he turned his head slightly to the man beside him, "Nick lets be out. It's brick out here."

Carl jumped down from the hood of the car making his way around the car. Korinna smile faltered a bit not knowing why Carl was giving her the cold shoulder but she wouldn't just accept it. Nick slowly climbed off the hood as the dark haired girl made her way to Carl placing her hand on his shoulder. Carl shrugged her off turning to Korinna quickly, one fist balled as he started to pant air roughly through his nostrils.

Korinna raised her brows as she eyed Carl who kept flexing his fingers, a look Korinna had seen before in Nicky and in Dacey who on the other hand always had his fist ready to swing.

With a tilt of her head Korinna spoke, "Oh Killa, Carl. You look like you want to hit me. For what reason? I don't know but go ahead, I fuckin' dare you."

Carl clenched his jaw as he felt his eyes begin to burn. He stepped back from Korinna who had their foreheads pressed together, "Look at you. You've been gone for six months without a trace and it seems you already forgot what I'm about. I thought you knew me better than that, I would _never_ put my hands on you no matter how bad you fucked me up."

The words Carl spoke to Korinna made Korinna's impulse come to a halt. She didn't think, all she felt was coldness from Carl and she didn't like it. She didn't think his reaction would be so cold to her after she had left. She forgot that Astrid and Dimitri never sent her letters or how hard she fought to get in contact with him. She forgot all of that when she saw him sitting there with his new friend, she got so wrapped up in the sight of him she didn't think to remember how he must feel without her.

"Carl...I'm sorry," Korinna started as Carl licked his lips, "I'll explain everything-"

"Explain?! There's nothing to explain, you left! That's the end of the story, you're just like my mom and Bonnie. Matter of fact you're just like your _father_ , you leave when shit get's tough. I got out early, obviously, just to find that you're not around. After you gave me your first letter I was looking forward to seeing you - having you come to juvie to let me know you'd hold me down until I got out. I wanted to hear that from your mouth but no I was stuck reading that everyday and every night wondering why you never came through to see me. Your words don't mean shit to me, Ren." Carl exploded.

That's when Korinna shoved Carl backwards causing the fourteen year old to stumble a bit. She was furious that Carl thought that low of her, there was never a day in her life when she knew Carl that she stopped caring about him. He didn't want to hear her truth, he just wanted to assume to make himself feel better.

"Don't you ever compare me to those three again! If you just let me speak you would know that I didn't leave on purpose!" Korinna yelled back at the boy.

Carl sucked his teeth, "Why are you still even talking to me right now? There's nothing to say, we're done. I'm done talkin' to you, Nick let's roll. You might want to move out of the way, Nick drives recklessly unless you want to stand there like a speed bump, you can. Do you like you've been doing for the past six months!" He snapped climbing into the passenger seat.

Nick watched in silence, watching the girl inhale a shaky breath. He climbed behind the wheel as Carl kept his eyes trained out out the window shield but anywhere from Korinna's frame.

"Screw you!" Korinna growled slamming her fists onto the hood of the car as Nick started it.

Carl clenched his jaw again meeting Korinna's tears. He's only ever seen her cry a few times in his life but this one might have just been one of the saddest he's ever seen. Carl met her eyes for the final time that night thinking about giving her the finger but decided not to, "Drive around her. She's not worth hitting."

She was worth a lot but dying wasn't one of them. Nick turned the wheel and zoomed out of the parking lot leaving the girl out on her own. As they drove down the street for a few minutes in silence Nick quietly asked, "You want to talk about her?"

"No. Just drive," Carl ordered turning the radio on softly nodding his head to the beat.

Korinna sat on the ground in pain as her fingers shook over the keyboard on her phone.

 **TO: Anwar**

 _let's find a party tonight._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...so that happened! We all knew this reunion was coming and we can all say we conquered our fears. There's still much more to come, last week I sat down and wrote out main points that will happen throughout this story and there's a major plot twist within this story. I'm excited for tonight's episode and I just had to write this chapter out instead of Mad Hatter's - I hoping you didn't notice lol.**

 **Also I created another playlist for this story which you can find on 8tracks under the username velvet_veins. Can't wait to see your reactions!**


	7. έξι - Carl

**06.**

x

 _"You can kiss your family and friends goodbye and put miles between you, but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you."_

- _ **FREDERICK BUECHNER**_

* * *

Once upon a time Carl Gallagher never believed in fairy tales.

This time wasn't any different, what he did believe in were comics. Comic books never tried to sugarcoat any tragic event that happens in a superhero's life, its what built their characters. Fairy tales are full of shit and like to make you believe that there's a rainbow at the end of the tunnel versus comic books where they're not afraid to tell you 'That's not realistic, so sit back, shut the fuck up and listen to a true tale that makes sense.'

Carl lived in a world where if things were going right then there must be something huge floating along the waves. As sad as that might seem, he dealt with it. He had no choice but to deal with anything that wanted to flip his world upside down but he never complained. He focused on action and figuring out what to do to solve the problem. The fourteen year old had a few friends that walked in and out of his life but he learned not to be dependent on anyone but himself. It came to his realization that life can spin out of your control sometimes yet it was up to you to figure it out.

He didn't expect to lose his house he spent many years growing in to the bank. It's not like the Gallagher's haven't received an eviction notice before but it's never gotten to this point. All of their things out on the streets for everyone to see, act like they don't notice, or take things as if it were a damn tag sale. He offered help the best way that he could, he wanted to help his family, he wanted to have a home...it was their right but Fiona didn't want any of his money. She didn't understand that this money wasn't dirty, he earned it. Carl put in time and effort to spread his lettuce around because he never had that before. He never had so much money before in his life and he didn't see the wrong in trying to share it with his family, neither did Frank (Typical Frank!) but he did try. He's always trying.

He didn't expect to spend a few nights with one of his new found friend's, Nick, in a hotel. Now Hotel life isn't all that bad, there's plenty of bad bitches floating around in two places Carl loved to spend the most: 1) the gym - ladies in their snug sports bras and yoga pants or shorts, and 2) the pool in their bikini's. Nah, Carl didn't expect or mind that too much. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't his home, he knew he didn't want to _make_ this place his home.

He didn't expect Nick to be so hung on up on a bike even after the new ride Carl brought the both of them. Carl was aware that everyone had one conflict in their life that sets them off, his was this. Being separated from his family, it was just like foster care again where he spent a few days with a gay couple along with Liam. Although he had his lil homie by his side, it was only half of the equation of what truly consisted of the Gallagher's. He didn't like that shit. Carl felt for Nick when he told him about his bike situation back when he were nine years old. It was messed up and maybe he could have offered to get Nick a new bike but he also knew that buying a new bike wouldn't erase the memory of someone taking something from Nick again.

Carl didn't expect for Nick to say his plan was to be farmer. To live on the countryside with a bike, own a farm where he took care of chickens, goats, cows and whatever else a farm consisted of. Nick didn't talk much but he was good company, he was Carl's friend. He thought Nick meant it as a joke just like many people would believe that Carl wanting to cure cancer as a joke but Nick meant this. That were his goals, he wanted out of this life after a few more rounds and Carl had to respect that.

He just didn't see any of it coming. By the time he could figure Nick out, it was too late.

 **~TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE...~**

Carl sat in the passenger seat beside Nick as they drove around town. He had received a text from Debbie inviting him to her baby shower or something like that. The two were now on their way to the bakery to pick Debbie up to head to her shower. Carl pointed out Debbie down the road as Nick sped through the light that just flashed yellow, slowing down and pulling up beside the curb. Right beside Debbie sat Korinna on the bench laughing about something as if she didn't disappear for months without a goodbye. Debbie was the first to get up from bench and open the back door, Carl's face held a scowl as Korinna glared back at him from outside of the car.

"Come on, Rinna. Let's go!" Debbie chirped, waving her hands at the dark haired girl.

Korinna pushed herself from the bench as Carl sucked his teeth. She stepped inside of the car before Debbie shuffling over to sit behind Nick who met her eyes in the rear view briefly. Debbie made sure she were sitting comfortably in the back seat before reaching over to close the door, buckling herself and her baby into the car.

"Thanks for picking us up-" Debbie started with a smile at both boys.

Carl glanced over his shoulder and seat at his sister, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Korinna clicked her tongue as she bit back with equal venom, "I'm here to mess your day up, honey. It looks like my plan is working."

Carl flicked his light eyes over to Korinna's form, his lips pursing at her words.

Debbie glanced at the two, lastly lifting her eyes to meet Nick's who just shrugged his shoulders as he began to pull off from the curb.

"Um... _she_ is my best friend so of course she would be invited, duh!" Debbie stated as if it were obvious.

Carl ripped his eyes away from Korinna who didn't bother to break eye contact until Carl turned around to face the front, "Whatever."

"Okay what it up with you two? Why aren't you all over each other like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would be after spending months apart?" Debbie questioned with knitted brows.

"She's not my bitch and I'm not her man." Carl growled, shrinking down in his seat.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat at the truth that fell from Carl's lips. It's not like Korinna didn't want that because she really did but Carl was too stubborn to listen to anything she had to say unlike Debbie who heard Korinna out after Frank told her where Debbie was now staying. Her reunion with Debbie went much differently than with Carl, of course Debbie was angry too and showed her anger after embracing Korinna for what seemed like forever. Debbie forgave her so easily like usual and understood but much deeper feelings were involved when it came down to Carl.

Debbie turned to Korinna with questions ready to fire, wondering why she didn't fill her in that there was tension between the two.

"Carl's acting bitchy and is in his feelings so he won't allow me to explain myself." Korinna answered resting her elbow on the car door, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand as she awaited Carl's reaction. She was picking a fight and they both knew it.

With a lick of his lips and a bitter smile Carl nodded his head, "Yeah okay. Right, I'm the bitch here. I'm in the wrong."

"Yeah you chose juvie over not only _me_ but your family so the truth is you left me first!" Korinna argued feeling her face getting warm.

Carl turned in his seat, "You think I wanted to get caught?"

"Yeah! You picked juvie over probation because you decided to be a smart ass in court, and now look at you. You're a wannabe thug with shitty cornrows, you have a ride, and you think you know something 'cause you have money. Having money doesn't erase the problems you have or had!" Korinna yelled, sitting upright in the car.

Carl reached into his pockets pulling out a wad, quickly unfolding it before shedding ones into Korinna's face, "Does it look like I have any problems that I can't solve?"

Korinna let out a humorless laugh as she stared at the ones that surrounded her before meeting Carl's heated stare, "I don't know who you are anymore."

Carl clenched his jaw as he stared into Korinna's dark eyes, swimming around in them were disbelief and sorrow as she stared back at him. Carl wondered if his looked the same as her's.

"That's what six months will do to a person. That's half a year, half a year you missed out on my life. So yeah maybe you don't know me like you thought you did." Carl replied softly but with just enough power in his tone to cut through Korinna again as he turned around in his seat for good this time.

The fifteen year old opened her mouth to say more. To say that she didn't know the guy that sat in front of her but she did know that he had everyone around him fooled, she knew that this wasn't the Carl she fell for. Six months or six years away from each other didn't matter how long it's been, this was not Carl Gallagher. Or at least she hoped.

Carl felt his chest ache sitting in the same space as the girl he shared many memories with. He wished Debbie had given him some sort of warning over text so he could be prepared for the battle against Korinna Rokos. The two have never fought this bad before in all the years they had known each other, Carl was hurt about her leaving and he had always been well at listening to those around him but he couldn't wrap his head around this. For some reason he couldn't find himself to listen just yet, maybe it was a bit unfair and childish on Carl's part but that's just the way he felt. In time he knew he would listen he just didn't know that time would be sooner than later.

* * *

After ten minutes of silence Debbie thanked and tried her hardest to convince that this party would be fun. Korinna no longer wanted to attend the party but since Debbie is her friend she would be there to support her since she wasn't receiving any support from her sister. Carl felt the same, he didn't want to be around Korinna much longer but Debbie was his sister and pregnant with his niece or nephew so he'd be there as well.

Carl noticed that Nick started to increase speed cutting Debbie's joy to turn into worry, "Hey slow down! I'm pregnant!"

"Fuck!" Carl yelled out as he clenched onto the car door while Nick made a U-Turn to follow a boy who rode by on a bike.

Korinna frowned as Nick slowed down, creeping on the boy who hopped off the bike and carried it up the steps. She hoped she didn't have to witness a drive by, she didn't think she was ready for Carl's new life style just yet.

Carl glanced from the small boy to Nick trying to tame the wildness that appear in Nick's wide eyes, "It's not worth it. Think of the farm. The fucking cows, man."

Nick exhaled through his nostrils as he pressed on the gas to get them all to their destination, forgetting about his problem but only for now.

 _xxx_

Carl tried his hardest not to pay Korinna any attention as Debbie introduced her to her "new" younger siblings that sat in front of the television. The house seemed clean and Erica seemed nice enough to want to help his sister with this gender party (he found out what this party really was when they entered the house)so if Debbie seemed alright then there was no threat here. It didn't shock Carl to find out that Frank was here, anyway he can have a free home and meal of course he'd be there.

Korinna moved herself into the dining area moving to sit down at the head of the table while everyone else stood around. Debbie entered from the kitchen holding a plate of crackers as Carl asked, "Fiona's not coming?"

Debbie kept a smile on her face, "We can just start without her. So, thank you guys all so much for coming."

Carl watched as Korinna poured contents from her flask into a red cup before handing the flask over to Frank who greedily sipped from it. She lifted the red cup to her lips letting out a, "Whoop," Behind the rim of the cup causing Carl to frown at her a bit.

"Bathroom?" Nick also interrupted.

Erica glanced over her shoulder as she pointed in the direction, "Oh, it's right down the hallway."

Nick took his leave while Carl watched his friend cautiously, disappear down the hall.

"Um, so as you guys know, I kind of wanted to keep the gender of my baby a surprise, but Erica here, who's been like a _mother_ to me, suggested I throw this party and include everyone, so, that's what I did." Debbie continued on.

Erica's phone interfered, "Um, it's my doctor. Um, I have take this. So Sorry. I'll just-I'll be one sec."

Just as Erica left the room the squeal of tires echoed through the windows causing Carl to move quick on his feet. He ran to the front door yanking it open to see Nick speeding down the street, he was going after the kid that much Carl knew.

"Wait, Carl!" Debbie called out.

"Fuck!" Carl belted as he rushed out of the house.

Debbie turned to Korinna who simply shrugged her shoulders, crossing one leg over the other smiling at her friend, "Don't worry. I'm not going after them, I'm staying right here where I'm wanted."

Debbie gave her friend a grateful smile as Korinna hummed sipping down her mixed beverage.

Carl felt his heart drumming against his chest as he ran down the streets. At this rate he wouldn't catch up to Nick on just his feet since the house the boy lived in were a few blocks over. Running along side of some stores he spotted a kid sitting outside the store with a skateboard beside him, with a kick to the board and few bills thrown at the stranger Carl continued on his way. Skating as fast as he could down the streets to the house.

By the time Carl made it to the front gate he spotted the bike first and Nick secondly. Carl stared on with wide eyes as specs of blood could be seen against Nick's face and the collar of his shirt.

"Yo. Yo, what'd you do?" Carl asked as he ran up the steps past Nick and his bloody weapon of choice.

Carl rushed into the house at the sound of a woman's screams. The sight inside of the house would be something that would forever haunt him, the sound of the boy's mother hollering at her dead child not only that but the amount of blood. This wasn't an accident, Nick meant to kill him. Stumbling out of the house, Carl held onto the banister and threw up everything inside of his system over and onto the grass. With a rough wipe to his mouth, the fourteen year old boy jogged back down the steps to face Nick who held his head in his hand.

"I called the cops. You better split." Nick finally spoke.

Carl struggled to get his next words out as the sirens and the woman's sobs could be heard in the distance, "Wh-wh-why?"

The last look Nick handed over to Carl gave him his answer.

Carl swallowed as he ran from the house across to an empty lot. Carl watched in horror as the cops surrounded Nick who stood with his hands raised. They cuffed him and as the two shared their last glances at each other they secretly said their farewells.

* * *

Although Carl was mad at Korinna he found her to be one of the only people he can run to. After everything that happened Carl still searched for comfort from her. Carl started to regret standing at The Gimello's door knowing Korinna probably told the brothers of their current issues but he needed to see her right now. Just as Carl lifted his hand to knock on the door, it was pulled open to reveal a much taller guy with sandy hair, a pointed nose, freckles, bright blue-green eyes, and tan skin. Carl shifted his eyes to see Korinna also standing behind the guy eyeing Carl as if she were a deer caught in headlights, as if she had something to hide.

"You must be Carl." The guy stated glancing between Carl and Korinna who seemed to be sharing words with their eyes, "I'm Anwar. A friend of Korinna's back at home."

Carl turned his attention to Anwar who now held his hand out and stared at him as if he were analyzing Carl.

"This is Ren's home." That was Carl's reply as he shook Anwar's hand.

Anwar gave a tight lipped smile, "Right. Sorry. Uh, I have to get going now. Make sure my mom is taking her meds, I'll call you later alright koúkla? Nice meeting you Carl."

Carl didn't bother to say the same as he watched Anwar jog down to his 2016 Dodge Durango and sped off. He let out a sigh as he lifted his head to meet Korinna's, "That your new boyfriend?"

He moved to sit down on the narrow steps. Korinna sucked in a breath as she closed the door behind her, moving to sit down next to Carl.

"No, he's not. Why does it matter to you anyway, I'm not your bitch?" Korinna answered.

Carl chewed on his bottom lip as he rested his elbows on his knees, "What does kou- whatever he said mean?"

Korinna blinked as the wind began to play with her hair, "Carl why are you here? Did you come here to ask me questions about my friend or did you come here to yell at me some more? 'Cause we can debate this forever if that still means you're talking to me."

Carl turned to Korinna feeling tears in his throat, "Nick killed that boy who took his bike."

Korinna wiped the frown from her brows as her eyes went wide, "What?"

"There was so much blood...I-I knew he had it bad for the bike but I-I didn't know he would...I didn't get there in time, Ren." Carl's voice cracked as he said this.

Korinna placed her hand in his giving it a slight squeeze as Carl looked down to stare at their locked hands, "I'm so sorry."

Carl clenched his jaw as he squeezed Korinna's hand back, "Me too."

Korinna knew that there was another meaning behind Carl's words as his eyes met her's.

"I'm ready to listen to your side but for now...I just need you to-I need you to-" Carl stuttered out his words, not used to being this vulnerable.

Korinna shushed the boy knowing just what he needed as she removed her hand from his grasp, and guided the boy to rest his head into her lap. Carl clenched her knee cap closing his eyes and relaxing into her form, inhaling her milk and honey scent. Carl didn't know how long he would be here but he knew the girl above him wouldn't mind.

He had found his home in the Korinna once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Since it's so nice outside and I'm in a good mood I dedicated my time in writing this update. I hope it healed your hearts somewhat and hopefully Carlinna will continue to be on better terms, hm...probably not though. Episode six was so freaking heartbreaking man I feel so sad for Nick's character. It's likely that'll be the last we'll see of him. As for episode eight Carl is out of the game, yes! I know when it comes to gangs when you say you want out, they brutally beat the mess out of you. So I'm glad Sean came through to stop that from happening because I wouldn't be able to watch Carl get beat down even though he pissed me off at the start of the season.**

 **It also looks like things are heating up between Carl and Dom huh? How's that going to effect Carlinna? We shall see ;]**

 **For real this time I promise to update Mad Hatter tomorrow or on Saturday lol.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and favorites!**


	8. επτά - Carl

**07.**

X

 _"There're things we keep hidden from one another. Things we hide from ourselves. Things that are kept hidden from us. And things no one knows. You always learn the damnedest things at the worst possible time."_

 _- **JIM BUTCHER,** Changes_

* * *

Everyone of the Gallagher's now had a place to come back to. Their home. All thanks to Carl and his new life style, without his new life choice who knows where each of them would be? Carl knew. Fiona would be off enjoying her new life with Sean, his son, and of course Lil homie Liam would be right with Fiona since he still didn't have much of a say in anything yet. Debbie would probably continue living off of that lady, Erica, and her family to help support his niece or nephew. Lip had his dorm room up at the college so he were good and Ian would probably spend a few nights up there as well or find a new boyfriend to stay with. As for Carl he would continue living in hotel rooms or suites with all the girls that were down to stick around. And Frank...he'd probably find any place to sleep or get over on anyone again. That's all the things that would have happened if they didn't get the house back. If Carl didn't have any money left the Gallagher's wouldn't be together anymore.

Of course it would eventually happen when they all got older, maybe. Some would move out of the house and go on with their lives with whomever else but this was their home. A place where so much history it couldn't just be thrown and taken away from them like this. No not at all. It took for the Gallagher's to be actually evicted for Carl to know that he was not ready to say goodbye to his home. He was also not ready to say goodbye to anyone or anything else. So with the last duffle bag of cash he had, he delivered it all over to Fiona to bring the family back together again or at least somewhat together. It wasn't that hard of a decision to make and this was not something Carl chose to deal with. Although the house started to become empty day after day, Fiona coming and going with Sean, Lip coming home every other weekend, Fiona kicking Debbie out because she got knocked up, Ian only sticking around to nap and eat since Fiona kept nagging him to take his meds, the only ones that were truly left were Carl and Liam.

That's the price you pay when you go through changes.

Things definitely started to change. Carl felt it the next few days waking up not seeing Nick below next to his bed. All that was left was an empty space and his things packed away in a box. Carl didn't like this change because it wasn't the good kind. His friend that he only known for a short period of time was taken away from him due to a choice he made. Carl understood it though but he also knew it wasn't right. Nick didn't have to murder that kid but Nick was forever locked in his tragic memory - of his father taking away his happiness and he wouldn't let anyone do that again, even if it were some kid that happened to be younger than Carl himself. It was fucked up, _really_ fucked up but there was nothing Carl could do. He couldn't fix this and it was killing him everyday waking up to not have Nick beside him. To not talk more about what he wanted to do in the future, do more business with him, or simply just hanging out with the older boy. Carl wished he could have done something to fix this, to fix what Nick had done, to prevent Nick from committing this crime. Carl felt like a part of it was his fault, for not acting sooner - he should have known. Nick was not a bad guy, neither was Carl but they just made bad choices that changed their lives. They were criminals but that doesn't mean they weren't human.

Every night Carl made sure to pour a 40 on his bedroom rug or places where they've hung out to keep Nick's memory alive. He couldn't imagine what he were going through in prison or if he were even alive at this point. Carl knew he would never see him again and he knew how much pain that family were in. He had to do something, not only for Nick but for the family who lost a child. They didn't deserve to lose someone they loved dearly, nobody deserved that. Every night was a constant nightmare for Carl who kept playing that day over in his mind like a broken record there was so much blood. He could barely sleep, this was surely messing him up. So he kept his head low as he roamed the halls of school, dapping everyone of his acquaintances up but not sticking around to hold a conversation. Many people around school wanted Carl to throw a party since he took control over the household he spent _his_ money on. The house was his just as much as it were Fiona's. Although the house really belonged to aunt ginger who was also no longer with them, he had a say in wanting to throw a party.

As the fourteen year old stood in the hallway staring over the banister at the bikes that were chained down outside on the bike rack, he couldn't help but to think about Nick. Even after his fellow homies came by to get the okay for the party he finally agreed to throw. He knew that Nick would want Carl to do whatever he needed to do to go on with his life and if that meant throwing a lit party then he wouldn't turn it down. Maybe it'd help him forget all the things that were bothering him, or maybe not.

* * *

Lunch time finally rolled around as Carl made his way out of the building like a lone wolf. He was sure that he didn't want to head home just yet (Especially not that Queenie, Frank's new lover and that racist fuck, Chuckie were back at the crib) so he stuck around heading out to the back of the high school building to the football field where practice took place. In a daze Carl walked by groups of kids as he passed the outside basketball court to the field. He had just finished talking and texting Debbie on how to perform "Lesbian sex" on someone he didn't bother to ask about. He didn't need to know.

Carl shoved his phone back into his jean pocket as he slowly walked on by until a voice called out to him, "You not gonna speak?"

Spinning on his heels he faced no other than Dominique who stood around with her girls, he didn't even notice her standing there. "Oh, hey."

Mumbling he turned to continue walking only to have Dominique run up to him and grip his arm to get Carl's full attention, "Okay, you went from being sprung to being stuck up. You skipping today?"

Blinking Carl glanced away from the pretty girl, "Nah, I've got too much on my mind. Trying to get my head straight."

The two began walking side by side as they passed by the gate, Dominique eyeing and noticing the change in Carl immediately, "Mm. Where's your bodyguard?"

Carl sat down on a near by bench inhaling sharply at how Dominique referred to his friend, "Gone," He answered not meeting her face staring ahead at the field, "Probably for a long time."

Dominique scanned Carl's face as she stood by the bench knowing that the boy probably didn't want to talk about it so instead she asked, "Is it okay if I sit here awhile?"

"Yeah. That'd be okay." Carl replied as he leaned against the bench, lifting his eyes to meet Dom's.

With a smile Dominique pulled off her backpack opening it up to pull out a bag of chips and held it out to the boy, "You hungry?"

Carl offered a small smile to the girl beside him as he placed his hand into the bag. He didn't think much of what was going to happen between the two but all he needed right now was someone to just sit by him in silence and be there.

* * *

Having Dom by Carl's side was good enough for the moment but as soon as he arrived to an empty home, his thoughts ate at him again. After school he made it his job to stop by the kid's house to give his family his actual last bit of money in his pocket and crank to the family. He figured the family could sell the rest of the crank to get the rest of the money to pay for the funeral. Not only did the family lose their little boy they didn't have enough funds to bury him. Now Carl knew that must have been brutal. He didn't understand why they didn't take the money but he knew he no longer needed it so he left it on their doorstep with the other cards of condolences, flowers, and candles hoping they would.

The boy sat alone on his couch smoking a blunt as he waited for the hours to pass by until his guests arrived. The blunt was doing just enough to put him at ease until Fiona and Sean entered the home having to ruin it and set him on edge again. The two shared words resulting in Carl leaving the home to roam the streets for awhile until he knew for sure that Fiona would be gone when he got back, making sure to take a red plastic cup and a bottle with him on his way out. He didn't care if Fiona cancelled the party, he knew she would have something to say to that when the guests arrived but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted everything to be normal again.

 _xxx_

Later that night Carl made his way back to his home, entering through the back of the house and shooting up the steps in the kitchen to his bedroom. He didn't know if anyone were home but he noticed the mess that was left from the party in the living room. When he turned his phone back on he noticed multiple texts from Fiona going off on him about the party, how he better figure out his problem before she does it for him, and that she and Sean would be back at the house later to talk. Carl didn't want hear anything Fiona, Sean, or what anyone else had to say to him. All he wanted right now was to hit the sheets and forget about everything for a little while, if his mind would allow him.

He stumbled into his bedroom tossing his phone onto his bed after shoving his bedroom door closed. From the corner of the room he noticed a figure holding onto a pink furry coat, the same coat he was going to give to Dom but she didn't want it.

"Fuck, Ren. What are you doing here?" Carl slurred a bit, now noticing her coat and things on his bed.

Korinna could smell the weed from Carl just from where she stood as she glanced at the boy from over her shoulder, "You said you'd listen to my side of the story. Who does this belong to? I know not Debz 'cause this isn't really her style."

"Now's not really a good time," Carl groaned rubbing his slightly red eyes, "It's not Debbie's I was giving it away to Dominique but she didn't want it."

"Then when is a good time? You've been avoiding me since you stopped by three days ago, I know you're mourning Nick but you can't keep ignoring me." Korinna demanded trying the pink coat on herself, flicking her collarbone length hair over the jacket.

Carl watched Korinna through heavy lidded eyes, she looked great in that jacket better than what he pictured Dom to look like in it. When Carl didn't answer her, Korinna turned to Carl to give him a full view of her in the jacket.

"This Dom chick doesn't know what she's missing. This thing is warm and soft on the inside, she your new girlfriend?" Korinna addressed squeezing the jacket tighter to her frame.

Carl sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that Korinna would most likely not be leaving until they talked this out. He really didn't feel like having a heart to heart with the girl, he felt physically drained and just wanted to knock out but he knew Korinna would not take no for an answer.

"Is _Anwar_ your boyfriend?" Carl spit out as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Korinna scoffed, "He _wants_ to be."

Carl didn't like the sound of that. Some other dude holding the title as Korinna's boyfriend, he knew they had a lot to figure out together but he didn't want to think about her moving on while living it up in Greece.

Korinna moved to stand in front of Carl, her dark eyes watching his face before plucking the green hat from his head to get a good look at his braids. She eyed them with disgust and reached up to touch them, "You need to take these out. If I were here when you got out, I would have made you take them out the second I saw you."

'But you weren't here, that's the problem.' Carl thought but bit on his tongue to stop himself from saying so.

Carl reached up to pull Korinna's wrist from his head, their eyes locking immediately. With Carl's jaw titled back and his eyes low he gave the girl in front of him a lazy smile, "You can't _make_ me do shit."

"Oh, yeah?" Korinna asked with a lifted thick filled eyebrow.

Carl nodded knowing Korinna didn't like someone telling her what she couldn't do. That's when Korinna shoved his hands back to latch onto a braid just for Carl to grab her waist and toss her onto the bed with him now standing holding his hands up to her with a smirk. Korinna brushed her hair back as she laid on her side glaring over at Carl, "They teach you that in Juvie?"

Shrugging Carl muttered, "You learn a few things while you're locked up. Don't want to get raped, ya know."

Korinna pushed herself from the bed while Carl stepped back earning an evil grin from the fifteen year old, "You're gonna take those cornrows out."

"I'll take the rows out the day you stop dying your hair so dark," Carl argued with folded arms.

Korinna's hands flew to her hair running her fingers through it, "I thought you said you liked my hair darker than my natural hair?"

"I did, but it's not you." Carl admitted walking by the mixed cutie to sit back on his bed.

Korinna molded her lips together as she thought this over turning to face Carl whose eyes didn't leave her form. He still couldn't believe that this was real, that Korinna had came back. That she was really standing in front of him right now. As he stared at her he felt like his worries just vanished and he knew this was a feeling he felt before however it was much stronger.

"What're you looking at?" Korinna barked, turning her eyes into slits.

Carl rubbed his face, "I can't look at you?"

"No. Not unless you have something to say."

Carl tilted his head at the girl and finally held his arms out causing her eyes to go wide.

"Come here, Ren." Carl laughed, waving his open hands out to the girl.

Cautiously Korinna moved to stand in front of Carl, emotions running haywire all around the room as just the two stood eyeing each other. Carl's eyes filled with amusement and Korinna's with hesitation.

"Now sit on daddy's lap." Carl teased.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I have one dad and he's an asshole. I don't want to look at you that way plus the daddy kink is weird as hell to me." Korinna started to dismiss herself turning to leave, just before Carl grabbed her wrist and tugged her into his lap.

Korinna let out a small squeal hoping Carl didn't hear but his chuckle told her he did. His arms wrapped tightly around her in a warm bear hug, his cheek pressed against her hair and his chin digging into her shoulder blade. It took a few seconds for Korinna to get comfortable, her wiggling around a bit before sliding down and leaning her head back. Carl had his eyes closed, her aroma filling his nose causing him to squeeze tighter. This felt right to him.

"This is weird." Korinna confessed, not ever imagining this to become of her and Carl.

Carl began to remove his arms, "Oh, sorry."

Korinna quickly knew something was missing and pulled Carl's arms back around her, "No. I like it." She whispered, pressing her nose against his cheek before turning her head again.

Carl didn't bother to hide his big grin as Korinna began to close her own eyes now. The two still had so much to talk about but for right now what mattered was accepting the big change that would become of their relationship, whether it be the good or bad. Right now this little moment was the good and that outweighed the bad for tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Short little chapter based on Carl. Carl's been dealing with a lot lately (So has Korinna which we will see in the next two chapters - brace yourselves.) and I just thought having a stress free moment between Carl and Korinna would be nice to have for the drama that's going to happen. For the rest of the story I think there's going to be a lot of drama that you guys are seriously going to be ready to throw trash cans at me and ask, "Where's the love at tho?" LOL. Don't worry Carl and Korinna will talk it out.**

 **OKAY SO CARL GOT HIS NASTY ON WITH DOM. Let's have a moment of silence for that, *slams hand on table* NOT ON MY WATCH! We'll just have to see in the next chapter how that's going to play out. Also for tonight's episode it looks like Carl is going to start bonding with Dom's dad and he might have a future in police enforcement huh? Who would have thought? Let me know what you're thinking and what might happen next?**

 **-ALES**


	9. οκτώ - Korinna

**08.**

 _x_

 _"Everyone has something of beauty about them. But loving let's you look, and look, and look again. You notice the back of a hand, the turn of a head, the way of a walk. When you first love, you look blind and you see it all as the glorious, beloved whole or a beautiful sum of beautiful parts. But when you see the one you love as pieces, as why's, you can love those parts too, and it's a love at once more complicated and more complete."_

- ** _ALLY CONDIE_** , _Crossed_

* * *

 _This was the first time in a months that Korinna had slept peacefully. Although the Gimello's household was much louder than the Gallaghers (Shockingly) as of lately, Korinna felt herself waking up at all sorts of hours in the night to find Nicky and Vito wide awake. Korinna already missed out on six months of their lives so she didn't mind missing out on a few hours to hang out with the Italian brothers. The most peaceful sleep overcame her when the fifteen year old found herself locked in Carl's arms when the both of them finally dosed off into a deep slumber. Korinna immediately picked up on Carl's familiar scent of peanut butter, dirt, and pine mixed with a bit of that loud along with whatever liquor of his choice. To have her friend holding her into the night was one of the many things she missed about the boy, Korinna wasn't that affectionate but when she wanted to be she would be a bit too aggressive opposite to Carl who showed bits of affection here and there. The two never cuddled before but they have slept side by side even if this was different and they both knew it._

 _They first slept in a position where Carl had his arm underneath Korinna's head with his fingertips brushing against her shoulder, her head tucked underneath his chin along with their bodies tangled facing each other. Two hours passed into the night where Carl's arm was falling asleep and Korinna decided to spoon Carl, with him facing the freshly padded windows and her arm wrapped around his torso leaving her forehead to press into his back. That only lasted an hour until Carl demanded to rest his head against Korinna's chest leaving the girl to believe that he only wanted to cop a feel with his face which wasn't a hundred percent true. Carl always slept on Korinna's chest when they took naps together, his hands resting respectfully against her waist. They both found themselves most comfortable in this position, Carl enjoying the sound of the hammering of Korinna's heartbeat at the start (which fed his ego a little bit knowing that he had that much of an effect on her) but as soon as the organ calmed down Carl found himself falling asleep quickly knowing that the girl within his reach was not going anywhere. As for Korinna she preferred to spoon Carl liking that she could feel his heartbeat with each raise of his body as he slept. The two teens were in so deep for awhile that it should be a crime that they're just now seeing how much they really meant to each other._

 _A set of eyes struggled to pull themselves open, their eyes shutting closed again after opening them half way as they rolled over onto their back. After a few minutes of staring into complete darkness Korinna managed to pull her eyes open to stare up at a poster of a girl in a bikini. Rolling her dark ink filled eyes Korinna could feel the usual bags underneath her eyes forming as she turned her head to find the bed empty. Frowning she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes a bit, pausing as she tried to rack her brain if she wore her contacts yesterday. After thinking to herself she remembered she took them out before heading over to the Gallagher's and let out a sigh of relief. Peeking over at the alarm that sat on the nightstand the clock read in dark neon red numbers: 3:03 AM._

 _'Go figure another night of waking up at random hours.' Korinna thought as she ran her fingers through her hair._

 _The door creaked open revealing Carl who pulled off his hoodie first revealing a short sleeve black t-shirt and a gold chain. He kicked the door shut as he tossed the hoodie at the foot of the bed lifting his eyes to see Korinna sitting up wide awake. "Hey."_

 _"Hi..." Korinna replied watching as Carl sat on the edge of his bed, pulling off his Jordan's._

 _Carl stood from the bed again and went over to the drawer to pull out some sweats, resting them on top of the dresser to free his hands and shove off his black jeans. Korinna didn't bother to turn her head as Carl pulled his sweats over his boxers but she made sure to keep her gaze on his upper back. Once Carl turned back around he shuffled over to the bed and jumped into it face first with his eyes closed and his head turned to Korinna who continued eyeing him._

 _After a few minutes of silence Korinna pushed herself back onto the bed her dark eyes trailing over almost every inch of Carl's face. From his forehead, to the way his eyelashes gently rested underneath his eyes, the shape of his nose, to his lips, then all over again. Korinna lifted a finger to poke Carl's face earning a groan from the boy. When he didn't open his eyes, Korinna poked him again making Carl open one eye, "What Ren?"_

 _"Where'd you go?"_

 _Carl yawned, "I went out to get some air and Sean came out to talk to me since I'm not talking to Fiona," He mumbled._

 _Korinna nodded her head, "What about?"_

 _"We talked about the thug life along with losing people to it..." Carl answered his eyes now wide open as he stared back at Korinna._

 _Korinna didn't bother to know more about what was exchanged between the two because it wasn't her business. She of course didn't like the fact that Carl thought this was the best way to go, she knew that Nicky and Vito did illegal shit also but they've been doing that since the first day she met the two. Korinna and Carl had their share of doing "bad" things around the southside but what else were you supposed to do to have fun? She didn't like that Carl let himself get blinded by the money and thinking by going to juvie that he suddenly knew all there was to gangs. He didn't need to be involved in any of it, she knew this was not the Carl she knew before he decided to pick juvie as an option. However she also knew that she couldn't judge him since she also did things she wasn't proud of._

 _"Did it help?" Korinna wondered, lifting her eyes to meet his after staring off into space for a bit._

 _Carl exhaled, "Yeah it did. Sean along with Nick...made me realize that I'm not cut out for this shit. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, I thought I did but it's not what I want anymore. I thought by going to juvie people on the outside would know my name on the streets - which they now do, that I'd be respected. I never thought by going to juvie I would make a friend just to lose him to this life style. I never thought Nick would do something like that...what he did scared the fuck outta me. I'm finally seeing the past few months in my eyes for what it really is and that's not a road I want to go down, you know what I mean?"_

 _"I know exactly what you mean. I'm glad you're figuring yourself out, Killa. I don't know what I would have done if I came back to find you facing more time for something dumb or worse..." Korinna replied, their eyes met leaving Carl to know what she was hinting at._

 _Carl nodded, "The last thing I want to do is go back to that place. I don't want to be a disappointment to you or anyone else."_

 _"You're not a disappointment you've just made a disappointing mistake that you're learning from. Everyone has their moments." Korinna claimed._

 _Carl blinked, "What mistakes have you made in the last six months? Since ya know I missed out on a lot."_

 _Korinna ignored the jab as she played with the sleeves of the pink furry jacket, "A few...I don't want to tell you about."_

 _"Why not? Aren't we having a heart to heart right now?" Carl pressed, brushing a dark strand away from Korinna's eyes._

 _Korinna swallowed as she continued playing with the sleeve making Carl eye her suspiciously,"If I tell you...you have to promise not to get upset."_

 _"Depends what it is," Carl breathed with a frown._

 _Korinna sat up straight, her hands resting on both sides of the furry coat with her eyes closed with hesitation. Quickly she pulled the coat off revealing herself in a long white sleeve t-shirt. Carl didn't know what Korinna could possibly be showing him that would make him mad. That's when the girl used her left hand to brush her sleeve all the way up to her shoulder revealing jagged cuts on the side of her upper arm. Carl pushed himself into a sitting position shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed as he gripped onto Korinna's wrist eyeing the marks on the further part of her arm._

 _There were about eight marks against her bronze skin, two of them were fading, three were noticeable, two looked as if they were still healing, and the last was the largest of them all leaving Carl to think that with the way the cut was that she probably hit an artery. Carl clenched his jaw as he struggled to meet Korinna's eyes, she boldly stared into his rain-forest colored eyes waiting for him to say something._

 _"Did you do this?" Carl whispered._

 _A stiff nod was the only reply Carl received._

 _"Why?"_

 _Korinna pulled her teeth from biting down on her bottom lip arguing, "Why did it take for Nick to murder someone for you to listen to me?"_

 _"Don't switch this around on me. Do you know serious this is? Why would you do this to yourself, do Nicky and Vito know?" Carl fired back._

 _Korinna pulled back from Carl leaning back on her hands as she glared at the boy, "I'm not switching anything around. If Nick were still around you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now. I'm not telling Nicky or Vito anything because they don't have to know. I didn't have to tell **you** , you act as if I have a problem or something. I've only did it a few times, I'm fine."_

 _"Yeah cutting up your arm eight times is enough! Do you know people die from doing stuff like this?"_

 _"Maybe I wanted to!" Korinna yelled causing Carl to clamp his mouth shut._

 _Korinna held a bitter smile on her lips as she stared back at Carl, "I didn't show you my scars for you to judge me. I showed you them to let you know that it's okay to make mistakes sometimes. So what? I was a cutter for a few months back in Greece, even spent a few nights in the hospital on suicide watch since my dad's perfect new wife found me in the bathtub. I wanted to die because I wasn't happy, I never felt like a million bucks here in Chicago either but at least I could just fucking breathe you know? At least I had people that actually cared about me. If I couldn't have that then I didn't want to be around Dimitri, Astrid, and the baby. I didn't want to live because I knew I wouldn't find happiness there. That was my biggest mistake, thinking that cutting myself was the answer. That hurting myself would make Dimitri and Astrid bring me back here. If I continued on I probably would have died."_

 _Carl remained silent as he processed the words spoken from his friend's lips. He felt like utter shit not knowing or giving her a chance to tell him what was going on in her life for six months. He wasn't there for her, he couldn't be because he made a mistake by getting involved with drugs and thinking it was cool. He made a mistake for not being a better friend and believing his own assumptions. Carl also knew that he had a right to feel the way he felt._

 _Carl gripped onto Korinna's wrist pulling her left arm forward so he could stare at the marks again. He swallowed the lump of tears in his throat as he leaned forward to place a kiss on each mark on her skin and pulled her upper body into his arms with her cheek resting against his arm. "I need you to forgive yourself for your mistakes just like I'm going to forgive you and myself for all the things I've been through. I never want you to fall into the dark place again, you hear me? I never want you to result into hurting yourself in order for you to be heard. **I see** you, **I hear** you. You're home and you're safe. I don't ever want to lose you like I lost Nick."_

 _Korinna felt warm liquid gliding down the corners of her cheeks and for once she didn't bother to brush them away. With shaky hands Korinna gripped onto the back of Carl's shirt squeezing the pain away. The two took deep breaths feeling themselves coping with one another. The two stayed in each other's embrace for awhile until Korinna filled Carl a bit more on what happened the night Dimitri and Astrid took her away from the Gimello's front steps. She told him how there was no way for her to contact him, Debbie, or the Gimello's while she left the country. She told him how Astrid was keeping every letter written to him along with other's were stacked away in the floorboards, she told him how Dimitri ran over her phone as soon as she tried to call anyone here on the house phone, and bits and pieces of how they gave her a curfew, kept tabs on her, and how everything felt so forced. She truly felt Melanie Martinez' lyrics to Dollhouse living with Astrid and Dimitri._

 _"Damn...I guess I shouldn't tell you that I had a grand time in juvie then?" Carl joked while Korinna remained cradled in his arms._

 _Korinna smiled, "No go ahead."_

 _"Well the first two months were cool once everybody got to know me, they took me right in. It's like I gained some new brothers without being a brotha you know?"_

 _Korinna snorted at that._

 _Carl continued, "I think when my birthday came around was when I really started to get my act together. Everyday I would have to deal with not slicing Chuckie and his fellow skinheads along with my boys. There was beef everyday if it weren't between me and Chuckie then it were between my boys and his boys. On my birthday no one showed up, something came up which is usually does. It was the first time I've ever spent a birthday by myself, it felt really shitty. No special meal, just the usual playing ball or trading shit for cigs even though I hate them, but I had your letter to get me through. Even if no one from the fam would tell me what was going on with you, I had your letter and I had your voice in my head while I read it. I had you to tell me that you **like-like** me."_

 _Korinna felt terrible that Carl had to spend his birthday alone. Now that was messed up, she couldn't believe no one showed up for that. This family was really tight together and Korinna didn't want to imagine Carl alone on his fourteenth birthday but a part of her felt at ease knowing that her letter gave him some sort of comfort although he was being an ass by mocking her with her words._

 _Playing with Carl's gold chain Korinna lifted her head, "Yeah I like you, maybe even love you. So what? Fight me."_

 _Carl didn't want to admit that he felt his insides spark to life at that. Did Korinna just admit that she **loved** him? Did she mean in love or what? Why was he feeling like a girl about it knowing that that might actually be what she meant. Carl truly felt himself at his happy place knowing that the two were off to a better start and was hoping that it would stay this way. When he looked down at Korinna she had fallen back to sleep with a smile on her face and he knew that he was the reason behind that smile._

* * *

Korinna walked beside Nicky and Vito as they trailed down the extremely long hallway. Vito had his arm thrown around Korinna's shoulders as Nicky lead the way. Today was the day that she would be paying a visit to Nona Gimello, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. The place didn't seem too lively and happened to be rather quiet which didn't sit well with Korinna. The nurses were very bubbly though while most of the elderly seemed ready to leave this place in more ways than one. Korinna desperately hoped Nona didn't appear that way when she walked through the room. She stopped outside of the room while Nicky continued on inside, Vito turned to Korinna who played with her cellphone viewing the text from Anwar but not really comprehending what was said.

Vito removed his arm from Korinna's shoulders to lift her chin up, "It's gonna be alright. Nona would want you to be strong for her, ya know? Just keep that in mind."

Korinna nodded her head, placing her phone on silent before shoving the phone into her jean pocket. Vito allowed Korinna to walk through first with him trailing behind her. Korinna noticed a vacant bed as soon as she walked through and turned her head straight near the window where she could see Nicky crouched down in front of Nona, who sat in a red plushy chair.

"That cagna ( _bitch_ ) tried to throw a shoe at me Nicky. I had to show her what I was made of." Nona yelled while Nicky chuckled leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sure you did." Nicky chuckled.

Nona glanced to the right before tipping her head to meet Nicky's eyes, "Her stuff's been moved out right?"

"Yeah." Vito answered.

"Guess I did my job right." Nona winked, earning a laugh from Korinna.

Nona turned her head to the side as Nicky moved to sit on the bed giving his grandmother a good view of the young girl she viewed as a granddaughter. A smile granted Nona's lips as she held her hands out, "Get over here Rokos."

Korinna stepped forward to place half of her weight on the woman's lap with her arms wrapped around the elderly's woman's neck. "You look good Nona."

Nona placed a kiss on the girl's temple, "I may be sick but I still got it."

Korinna giggled as she leaned back to stare into the woman's light green eyes, locking her face forever in her memory. Korinna noticed the dark long hair that almost touched the woman's butt appeared much shorter. The once long hair was now cut above her breasts but she still looked good.

"I missed you Nona." Korinna stated placing a kiss against the woman's nose.

Vito and Nicky smiled at each other as Nona patted the side of the young girl's butt, "I missed you too baby. I'm so happy you're here."

 _xxx_

By the time Korinna, Nicky, and Vito made it back home it was dark out. Nicky pulled up a few houses down from the home since someone took the parking spot right in front of the house. It felt nice to see Nona, she still seemed okay and remembered Nicky and Vito unlike other times where she forgets. Nicky and Vito played 21 while Korinna braided Nona's hair and watched old Italian soap operas with the woman. It was nice to feel carefree for once.

Korinna noticed Debbie sitting on the front stoop waiting against the cold and rushed over to her friend.

"Debz are you and the baby okay? It's freezing out here." Korinna said grabbing one arm while Nicky supported her back and Vito grabbed another arm.

Debbie nodded, "Yeah it's freezing! I can barely feel my stomach, did you forget that we agreed to listen to Zayn's album or..."

"Shit I forgot. Let's get you inside. You want hot chocolate or tea?" Korinna cringed feeling guilty that her pregnant friend had to wait out in the cold for who knows how long.

Nicky unlocked the door rushing up the steps while Vito ushered the girls in before him. Debbie took a seat on the couch while Vito tossed some wood into the fireplace.

"I want to say hot coco but Queenie would probably say tea is better for the baby. So whatever tea you have is cool." Debbie replied as Korinna rushed into the kitchen to make tea.

Vito chatted with Debbie here and there cracking a few jokes to make her laugh, keeping her company while handing over the computer so the two teenage girls can "Fangirl" over some singer. When Korinna returned with a mug, Vito took a seat in the arm chair.

"Uh Vito?" Korinna called out to the man.

Vito lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah sweetheart?"

Korinna and Debbie shared a glance, "Are you really willing to listen to Zayn's album with us?"

"That's the guys name? From that boy band right?"

"Yeah..." Debbie trailed off.

Vito rubbed his face, "Which one is he? The one with the brown hair with the birthmark on his neck?"

"No that's Liam. Zayn was the one with the darkest hair out of the group and the best voice, Liam's a close second though. How do you know so much about this boy band?" Debbie asked smiling behind the mug.

Vito shrugged, "My girlfriend's a fan. Heard a few of their songs, I liked Liam he reminds me of JT. Don't tell Nicky I said that."

Korinna and Debbie laughed as the two sat side by side listening to the intro then belting out to Pillowtalk making Debbie rush to the bathroom to pee since she got a little too excited. While Debbie made her way back from the bathroom Nicky came down the steps rushing out the house making Korinna and Vito frown at each other.

"I'll be back. Stay put," Vito ordered as Debbie cradled her stomach and sat down next to Korinna.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders balling her feet underneath her as she swayed her body to the beat of "sHe"

"Ugh I wish I could ball my feet underneath me like that." Debbie sighed eyeing Korinna and her relaxed body.

Korinna reached over to rub Debbie's large belly, "You wanted to have a baby."

"I know. I can't wait for her to get here so I can sleep and sit comfortably." Debbie scowled.

Korinna felt for Debbie, well for the fact that Derek left Debbie to raise a baby on her own but in a way Debbie did bring this up on herself and Korinna was not afraid to tell her that on their little reunion. Although Debbie didn't want to hear anything negative Korinna had to say to her Debbie liked that Kori always kept it one hundred with her and would support her unlike her sister.

"Hey Rinna."

"Yes Debz?"

"Would you be the godmother of my baby?"

At that question Korinna began choking on air leaving Debbie to roll her eyes and slap the girl on her back.

"Why are you being so dramatic? It's not like I asked _you_ to stretch _your_ vagina out and have my baby." Debbie snapped.

Korinna raised her hands in the air, "I wouldn't birth your child even if you payed me."

"That's mean. Even if we're in our thirties and I need you to carry a child for me and my husband you would shoot me down?"

"Hey you had one baby at fifteen you could push out another one years later." Korinna stated with all honesty.

"So that's a no then for being the godmother to my child?" Debbie tested turning to her friend.

"No offence but I don't like babies. V's babies are violent, one of the girls threw up on me the other pooped _and_ punched me in the face. They're lucky their babies because we would fight if they weren't." Korinna defended herself.

Debbie let out a sigh while shaking her head, "Not all babies are the same. What about your half-sister? You said she likes you."

"I don't know why. I mean I don't have anything against the kid since she didn't ask to be here but I don't hate or love her either." Korinna answered.

"Wow, harsh much?" Debbie quipped.

Korinna pursed her lips as she turned her attention back to the computer not bothering to explain herself. That's just how she felt take it or leave it.

"Okay so let's say a few years later when you and Carl finally decide to be a thing, would you consider having _his_ baby?" Debbie decided to ask trying to get Korinna to see that she _would_ reproduce if it were with Carl as an option.

Before Korinna could answer, the two didn't realize the front door was open and that it was not Vito standing there. Carl stood at the door with his cornrows taken out leaving his grown out hair crinkly and his forehead had a huge stitched up gash on it.

His eyes shifted from his sister's to linger on Korinna's letting a smirk grace his lips, "So Ren should we get to practicing here or at my crib?"

* * *

 **A/N: Extra long chapter for everyone! I spent the whole day debating if I wanted everything that happened in this chapter to turn out the way it did, I guess it's decent? I just want to say that I like Carl with long hair much better than the rows but yay Korinna and Carl hashed it out so everything is all good right? ;) I'mma bout to do it (In the next chapter) so be prepared to yell and fight me. I can't believe the season finale is already appearing on Sunday that was quick, this season definitely improved throughout the first couple of episodes and I'm glad it did. Carl's story line was absolutely the best let's be honest here and I'm glad I stayed to write. I have no idea how season seven will go but I'm ready?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Only a couple of more chapters to go until I'm actually done with this story. I might even give the UK version a chance while I wait for season seven to grant us with it's presence next year and possibly continue writing more oneshots and blurbs for Carlinna.**

 **Catch ya later!**

 **-ALES**


	10. εννέα - Korinna

**09.**

X

 _"It's the strangest thing about being human: to know so much, to communicate so much, and yet always to fall so drastically short of clarity, to be, in the end, so isolate and inadequate. Even when people try to say things, they say them poorly, or obliquely, or they outright lie, sometimes because they're lying to you, but as often because they're lying to themselves."_

- _ **CLAIRE MESSUD**_ , _The Woman Upstairs_

* * *

They say that life is worth living. Let's say you have a shitty day and one might begin to think their entire life is also shit and that they rather be dead than to continue on with this journey called life. We've all been there, even the happiest of people have been there. Everyone has a story beyond their eyes and smile, we carry that within ourselves. Some stories are meant to be told and others are just placed upon a shelf to collect dust. Some people have chapters filled with ugly dark tales before they ever reach the rainbow at the end of the tunnel, most didn't believe that they'll ever see the day. One of those people happened to be Korinna Rokos. Fifteen year old mixed female who was found unresponsive on the rural side of Chicago at a house party. The call was reported by an unnamed source who sounded under the influence of drugs according to an Emergency Dispatch Operator and the call only lasted for one minute, where the caller stated the address of the home where multiple minors and young adults in their early twenties were located and were involved in some illegal activity.

The young female was brought in with a sixteen year old male who tried to perform CPR but did not receive a response. He was one of the only five others that were brought in that was not under the influence. The sixteen year old who went by the name of Anwar was the only one to identify who the female was and give information to detectives on who organized the party, who may have called in, and who the house belonged to. Anwar also made sure that the hospital made sure to call Nicky and Vito Gimello instead of reporting this information back to Dimitri and Astrid who were probably in an uproar over the missing fifteen year old. Anwar had to make sure that Korinna remained safe here until he could figure out everything in Skiathos and convince Korinna to come with him along with his mother back to where his sister stayed but this all happened a little too quick. It was his job to keep his eyes on her but he failed, he failed to do his job correctly and he knew that it was only a matter of time before things went downhill.

 **~TWO HOURS BEFORE...~**

With Debbie off to some hippie village with Queenie, Chucky, and Frank Korinna wished the girl well. She offered to come with her red headed friend but her friend suggested that Korinna was needed here more. Debbie promised that she would contact Korinna via text and social media to keep her updated once she gave birth to her little girl as the two said their goodbyes. Korinna knew that her relationship with Debbie was changing she feared that once Debbie had her baby that they wouldn't have anything in common since Korinna didn't know the struggles of being a teen mom and hoped that she never would. However she knew that a part of her would never want to miss out on one of her best friend's going through this drastic change since it didn't seem like she had the biggest support system around her right now.

With Debbie gone, Vito off doing business with Nadia over at her condo (which meant sex - Korinna figured), and Nicky dealing with his own baby momma drama, Korinna found herself bored out of her mind. It was a Friday and she knew that Carl was at school trying to return back to normal and that she could stop by later if she wanted (this information was told to the girl over text) Korinna was left with no options. She thought about visiting Nonna but it was freezing outside that door and she was in the comfort of her pajamas so she didn't bother risking it. Her cell phone rung almost as if someone was answering her prayers to save her from this intense boredom she glanced down at her phone at the caller ID to see only a picture of Anwar's bright green-yellow eyes.

"Anny!" Korinna shifted her phone so she could get a good look at her friend.

There was some shuffling around in the background as Anwar's face came into place, "Salâm moró koukla! Moddate ziadi ast ke shoma ra nadideh am." He winked as he chewed on an apple, the bones in his perfectly shaped jaw clenching then un-clenching. _(Farsi Translation: Hello - Greek Translation: baby doll! - Farsi Translation: Long time no see)_

"Did you just greet me in Farsi and Greek in the same sentence?" Korinna questioned with a smile as she titled her head.

Anwar nodded a bit of his dark hair falling into his left eye as he laid back on the hotel bed, "I did. What have you been up to? Did you and Carl decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend or is that still a no go?"

Korinna rolled her eyes as she slumped into the couch, "The drama has seemed to die down for now...which is strange because there's always drama someway or another on the south-side. As for the broadcast on Carl and I - It's still a no go and I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because of the spaces you two put in between each other. I know it must be hard not seeing someone you care about for six months and since he held onto the wrong idea of your leave of absence maybe he's just wants to take it slow?" Anwar offered as a ray of light hit his eye making it almost see-through, he rolled onto his side biting into the Macintosh apple some more.

"Hm...maybe but I'm tired of waiting for him to make a move or something. He now knows about the cutting since I told him about it, he wasn't happy about it obviously. We even cuddled and talked to each other about our issues away from each other but I need more." Korinna muttered.

Anwar didn't know what it was with this Carl guy. If a girl like Korinna wanted to be more than just friends with him then he'd definitely jump on the opportunity but he didn't know Carl. Anwar tried his best to give advice and listened to Korinna tell him whatever she needed to tell him on her life back in Chicago but Anwar could only give so much. He didn't belong here, that much was obvious but he stayed around because he knew Korinna also _liked_ having him around.

"More as in a relationship right," Anwar clarified receiving a nod from Korinna which caused him to continue, "Then tell him that. Us guys are kinda slow when it comes to what a girl wants and needs. If I were your boyfriend or love interest then I would have figured it out and acted on it immediately but I'm not so..."

Korinna let out a sigh knowing about Anwar's crush on her. She knew how he must have felt watching as she wanted somebody else and that made her feel guilty but she didn't return the same feelings and he knew that. Korinna didn't think she could ever feel the way she felt about Carl for someone else, that's just not what her heart wanted and she knew Anwar understood that but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was trying to get over her quick since his crush wasn't as big as her's on Carl's. This was straight dedication, she wanted something and she was working hard to get it no matter how long it took which was odd since the fifteen year old Afro-Greek was very impatient and always had been.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me what I already know. Just tell him that you want him to be yours and get it over with, you never had a problem with being straight forward before so what makes now so different?" Anwar wondered.

Korinna pursed her lips before answering, "I don't know. I feel like something else is holding him back, not just our bitterness we had towards each other. I know Carl and if he truly wants something he's going to go and get it. He knows how I feel about him and I think I have an idea about how he feels about me so by now we should be together. I think I know what it is."

"What? Don't tell me Bonnie is back." Anwar exclaimed with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Korinna shook her head as her eyes scanned the room around her as she went into deep thought, "It's not Bonnie but it's another girl. I know it, that Dominique girl. I have a feeling this has something to do with her."

"Uh...whose Dominique?"

"Some girl that Carl thought he could kick it to since he turned into a wangster but she didn't want anything to do with him." Korinna told.

Anwar frowned, "You think he still wants something to do with her after his soulmate is back in town? He might just be a bigger dumbass than I thought."

"I don't know about all that," Korinna denied with a bit of a laughter at the 'soulmate' remark, "It's just a gut feeling I have and I'm gonna find out."

Anwar nodded, "Whatever you do please be careful."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Korinna laughed as she blinked innocently into the lens of her phone.

Anwar scoffed, "That look doesn't fool me Kona. I low-key know how you get when something doesn't go your way."

"Do you?" Korinna quizzed.

Anwar narrowed his eyes proving to Korinna that he did in more ways than one.

* * *

Korinna had decided to make her way over to Carl's a little later than expected. Nicky had returned home off the rails which was an unusual sight, usually the man expressed his anger in the most dangerous ways - meaning calm anger. Calm anger was the most dangerous emotion to have and Nicky appeared as if he wanted to shoot someone in the face with the way he was knocking everything over when he came home. Korinna had just came out of the shower and blow dried her hair when she heard the commotion going on downstairs. When she went downstairs to investigate she spotted the couch had been flipped over and Nicky was sitting in Nonna's chair smoking a joint and holding a glock in his left hand.

"Rough day?" Korinna questioned moving to sit on the floor in front of the older Italian man.

Nicky blew the smoke from his nostrils as he glared at the girl in front of him, "Fuck you think?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"It ain't none of your concern." Nicky bit back before placing the joint back in between his lips.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders as she moved her eyes upwards to her hair and picked up a comb to part her hair down the middle.

Nicky watched the girl in front of him, "Where you going?"

"Carl's." Korinna replied.

"I thought you weren't on speaking terms?"

Korinna finished combing from the root down before tossing the comb onto the coffee table, "We talked it out. It's a good thing too, 'cause I was so close to beating his ass."

"I would pay to see that," Nicky smirked.

"What you don't think I can go?" Korinna asked, pulling the sleeves down of her sweater.

Nicky shook his head, "Oh I know you can take him. I just don't think you should underestimate him, 'tis all."

"Yeah, Yeah." Korinna waved the man off getting to her feet eyeing the gun in his hand, "The safety off?"

Nicky stared down at the gun in his hand and used both of his hands to click the safety back on before leaning forward to place the glock onto the coffee table next to Korinna's comb, "It is now."

Korinna moved to sit into Nicky's lap much to his dismay as she cradled the man's neck, "Whatever's troubling you can let people in. It's better to get things off your chest than to hold onto all of that baggage. As least that's what my therapist told me back in Skiathos."

"Bullshit," Nicky snorted eyeing Korinna from the corner of his eyes.

"It helps somewhat I guess. To have someone to listen to you bitch and whine for it bit, but it's up to you to overcome it." Korinna said, kissing both of Nicky's cheeks before hopping off his lap to retrieve her winter coat and accessories.

As Nicky sat in silence thinking over what some kid just told him, Korinna finished dressing for the twenty degree weather just as Nicky grilled, "If you weren't here right now how would you overcome your baggage?"

"Honestly...I probably wouldn't. I would remain miserable living with those people, I'd probably be dead. But I'm not, I'm here so..." Korinna explained giving Nicky a tight lipped smile as she glanced at him from over her shoulder.

Nicky tore his gaze away from Korinna as she said those words leaving Korinna to take her exit but he revealed his baggage before she could, "That bitch wants to take me court for child support once the baby is born. If that happens there's no way we can bring Nonna back home."

"And the problems on problems begins," Korinna remarked as she pulled the door open, "But as least you got it off your chest and know what the conflict is. Now all you need to do is find out the root of the problem and go from there."

Nicky couldn't believe he was taking advice from some kid but Korinna wasn't just some kid to him, "How do I do that?"

"Look in the mirror Nicky." Korinna replied, closing the door shut behind her.

 _xxx_

Korinna didn't know if it was smart or stupid to rush against the frost of Chicago. Is it better to run through the cold quick or to suffer slowly while walking through it? She decided to run with the ski mask (she stole it from Carl, of course) on her face and her hands shoved deep into her black winter coat as she rushed to Carl's house. Korinna figured that she could the final destination series over for her and Carl to watch before she brought up the big issue that was holding the two of them back. Korinna needed to know what was up with Carl and why they couldn't take it to the next step. When the dark haired teen made it to the familiar dull baby blue painted home she remained in her winter coat as she entered the quiet home.

Peeking through the kitchen to see no heads in the room she made her way up the steps through the living room figuring the boy was upstairs. Korinna made it to the top of the stairs feeling a spike in her heart and her stomach began to ache. Whenever she got that feeling she knew whatever was coming next wouldn't be good and she would soon find out. As she stepped towards Carl's room she stopped as the floor creaked picking up on a noise she didn't expect to hear. A moan, coming from the Gallagher boy's bedroom! Korinna closed her eyes shut so tight they hurt as she took a deep breath rushing over to the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob as another moan along with the sound of a bed creaking made her breathing pick up some more. Twisting the knob, Korinna shoved the door back and peeled open one eye hoping that it was Carl having private time instead of seeing the sight in front of her.

Dominique, Korinna guessed, green eyes were the first to meet Korinna's dark eyes as she let out a yelp feeding Carl's ego as he continued his action. Dominique quickly slapped against Carl's bare forearms to get his attention and once she did, he glanced over at her wide eyes to see what she was staring at. Once Carl's eyes met Korinna's he quickly rolled off Dominique reaching down at the ground for his boxers.

Korinna swallowed the lump in her throat as she tossed the DVD's at the two not finding the words to say as she spun on her heels to leave the house.

"Ren! Ren, wait up!" Carl called out to the girl as his feet stomped against the floor, he jogged behind the girl latching on her wrist to spin her around.

Korinna shoved Carl back, "What Carl?! What?!"

"I-I can explain." Carl breathed, feeling the strings of his heart tug at the pain that was evident on Korinna's face.

Korinna let out a humorless laugh, "Explain what Carl? That you were giving it up to some other girl behind my back?"

"Dom's not just some girl, Ren." Carl spoke with a frown.

Korinna smirked as she held her hands up in surrender, "Oh my bad. She must just be one of your weekly hoes then."

"Watch how you talk about her ma, what's your deal?" Carl glared.

" _My deal?_ My deal is that you play too many fucking games Gallagher! Everyday that I've known you, I've waited for you to just notice how I feel to return those same feels back and just when I think we're getting somewhere you throw it all out of the window like it didn't mean anything to you! Like _I_ don't matter to you!" Korinna yelled as she pounded on her chest, veins appearing on her neck as she stepped to Carl.

Carl has never seen Korinna so angry to point veins were popping out of her neck, "I do care about you Ren when have I ever giving you the idea that I didn't?"

"When you were giving it to someone else!" Korinna screamed.

Carl frowned, "Look you can't give me shit for having sex with someone else when your first time was with some dude you met at abandoned church that you screwed in the back of his car and he snorted coke of your stomach. The difference between you and I is that I had sex with someone I actually like."

Korinna let out a breath as she listened to Carl throw that back in her face. She knew that Carl knew that she wasn't a virgin and that she lost her virginity regretfully at the age of thirteen but she never told him how it went down. The only person that knew was Debbie and Debbie had to be the who told. Korinna ran her fingers through her hair gripping the roots tightly as she let out a loud scream clenching her fist tightly and glanced at Carl before hitting the wall beside her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you right now! This is the second time you want to throw shit in my face and I have _never_ done that to you. I have never tried to make you feel low about yourself, yes I had sex at thirteen with a possible junkie, yes I left Chicago against my will just for you to turn around and _like_ someone else?! I don't know how many more times I have to admit this to you in order for you to get it through your bird sized brain but I fucking love you Carl Francis Gallagher. I've loved you from the moment we met although it took me forever and a day to figure it out, I do. I'm young and maybe a little dumb to still sit here waiting for you wake up and realize your feelings for me too but if this isn't love then I don't know what it is. You may like her but you love me too, I know it. You may have had sex with her because you like her but remember I _loved_ you first." Korinna vented, cradling her bruised knuckles as she looked Carl in the eye her own eyes filling with tears.

Carl felt lost at the words Korinna had spoken to him. He felt his body feel with dread as he heard the door behind them creak giving him the indication that Dominique was clearly listening in on their conversation. Carl didn't know how to feel at this information, Korinna loved him from the beginning of time - she certainly hid it well. He didn't realize that he was playing games with her, especially that night they shared in his bedroom. He didn't think of that night as a boyfriend comforting his girl he viewed it as a friend giving affection and holding them down when they needed to, while he gained the same in return. They both needed it, why couldn't he see that Korinna was there all this time? Right in front of his eyes while he possibly loved somebody else, that somebody being Bonnie and now there was Dominique. Oh shit he really screwed up, didn't he?

"What do you want from me? I can't just leave Dominique after the both of us lost our virginity to each other. We like each other, it's something new that we're trying out. I'm sorry it has to be this way, Ren." Carl whispered, staring at Korinna underneath his eyelashes as he stepped closer to her.

Korinna used her bruised hand to roughly wipe her tears away as her right hand touched his bare chest, "It doesn't _have_ to be this way. You're the one that's making it this way. What was all that shit you fed me at the courthouse, 'You think I'm all about me but I'm all about you,' whatever the hell that means. Did you mean it?"

Carl offered a small smile as he squeezed the hand that Korinna had on his chest. He tried to catch her eye but it took a minute for her to look him in his, "I remember what I said and I mean what I said. What I meant that day is: just because you see me doing things that you don't agree with, one of those things being Bonnie - I realized how you felt. With how bitchy you were acting towards her wasn't just for no reason, I don't know much about relationships but I know about _you._ I know everything about you and that's never going to change no matter how many people come and go in my life. You get that?"

"Why'd you have to go and make me like you?" Korinna mumbled as she took a deep breath looking away from Carl who grinned.

Korinna stared down at her hand on Carl's chest and cleared her throat trying to pull her hand back but Carl wouldn't let go liking that he was making her on edge. It wasn't right what he was doing but sometimes things just fell that way. Korinna glared at Carl who only smiled at her trying to get her to smile back at him but she wouldn't, not right now. Korinna moved her eyes to stare at Dominique who stood with her arms crossed eyeing the scene in front of her in curiosity.

"I'm not going to lie to you Carl and tell that I'm okay with what you've done. I'm also not going to sit around and watch you ' _like_ ' somebody else or think about you liking someone else that's other than me because I'm over it." Korinna mumbled finally pulling her hand back to her to her side.

Carl frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Korinna rolled the tension off her shoulders, "I mean I'm going to do me while you do you. I'll only wait so much longer for you to realize that it's me that you need and not some idea of a girl that you want. I'm going to fight for us if you're not going to."

Carl watched with wide eyes as Korinna stepped forward into his space, so close that he could see the shadows of war raging in her eyes. Just as Carl thought Korinna was going to seal her oath with her lips on his, she leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of his lips making his breathing hitch. Behind him Korinna kept her eyes on Dominique as she whispered to the both of them, "Game on."

As she said her finale words Korinna left the two new lovers to themselves. Carl swallowed at the new found rage of his best friend, who he didn't even know if she fit into that title anymore. Carl shifted on his feet at the new turn on and peeked down his torso to see that he body liked it to.

"Carl? I think we need to talk." Dominique addressed.

Carl let out a sigh as he closed his eyes not wanting to have this conversation but knew it had to be done. He had to figure out how to fix this without gaining anymore asshole points.

* * *

Anwar immediately met Korinna at the train station thirty minutes after she called him knowing that something happened between her and Carl. When he got to her he didn't expect for her face to remain composed since she sounded a bit distraught over the phone and that she had an invite to a random house party outside of Chicago on the countryside. Korinna told Anwar that her and Carl used to go to the rural side on random adventures for fun, just to get away from the urban area that they were adjusted to so she had an idea where the house might be located.

Due to the cold weather the two didn't bother to dress up and just decided to go as they are. Anwar encouraged Korinna to tell him about it but she told him she didn't want to talk about it, hinting that she probably would get to talking once she had something in her system. Anwar hoped that by bringing Korinna back home that this would stop Korinna from her impulses to do something bad just to make herself feel better. Instead he just remained silent and promised that he would keep an eye out on her like he usually did. When the two arrived to the party, it was already in full motion as the sky only had a small shade of orange swirled in the dark sky.

Anwar took their coats as they entered the home and moved to hang them into the closet while Korinna urgently moved to the cooler to grasp onto two bottles of something strong. When Anwar caught up to Korinna she had managed to drink from both of the bottles while dancing by herself also with and with anyone. While Anwar stood close by sipping from a water bottle. It was when he let his attention drop with a guy and a girl came up to him, the guy was about the same height as Anwar maybe even a little taller with a curly man bun going on, dimples, facial hair, green eyes, and his hands were full with a bottle of jack and a coco-cola can in the other.

"What's up bro? Why you staring at lil mama like that for?" The curly haired twenty-one year old asked, his voice raspy and his eyes a little low.

The girl had brown medium length hair covered by a pink cap with the initials DL written on them, brown eyes, a square jaw and a charming smile.

"Do you like her?" She questioned with a smile, her tongue poking through her white teeth.

Anwar sipped from his water bottle, "I uh...we're friends."

The two twenty-one year olds smiled at each other before the girl looped her arms with the sixteen year old, "Come on. We'll get your mind off her."

"Plus it looks like Derek's already keeping her company." The guy stated as the girl led them back to the front of the house.

Anwar shook his head trying to tell the older kids that he rather stay and watch but that didn't stop them from shoving him onto the couch.

"Who comes to a party to not get lit?"The guy asked over the trap music that vibrated through the house, waving his hands to the rest of his boys to bring a round of shots over.

Anwar waved his finger in the air, "I do."

The girl laughed leaning into him as she did, now sitting beside him on the couch, "I like this one. What's your name, darling?"

"Anwar and you?"

"Delany. That's Skate, Swazz, Dillon, Tez, and the rest of the crew it probably with my brother whose taking good care of your friend." The girl introduced herself and the people that now sat around him.

Anwar nervously waved at the guys around him, "Nice to meet you all."

Back in the kitchen Korinna had met a guy named Derek who was around the age of twenty-three or twenty-four. He was handsome even with his low brown eyes, long eyelashes, plump lips, faint dimples in his cheeks, a beauty mark on the front of his chin, square jaw, and let's not forget that smile. This man had the most perfect set of teeth anyone would be jealous. After Korinna began to start at her fourth can of the night she noticed one of Derek's friends who went by KDL or something like that nod that he, his girlfriend, a guy named Tommy, Chad, and Tyler were going upstairs to continue the party.

"You comin' or what, mami?" Derek turned his head back to the girl who sat on the kitchen counter swinging her legs after his friends began to exit.

Korinna jumped down from the counter and took the outstretched hand as the guy led her upstairs. Derek and Korinna made their way into the bathroom where KDL was blowing smoke into his girlfriend's mouth, Tommy was laying in the Jacuzzi rolling a blunt, while Chad and Tyler were at the bathroom sink cutting a white substance up. Derek let go of Korinna's hand as he entered the bathroom to sit on the edge of the tub eagerly waiting for one of his friend's to finish rolling one while she watched the scene in front of her with blurry eyes.

"Hey girl, shut the door will ya?" The only other girl in the bathroom called out entwined in KDL's arms.

Korinna nodded her heavy head as she closed the door shut moving to the tub to sit at the window letting the cool air run over her skin. Slowly she brought up the Budweiser can to her lips again and chugged a bit more before feeling someone poke her thigh. Shifting her blurry eyes from the window to Derek he grinned over at her again now holding out a bowl filled with colorful pills, "Pick your poison."

Laughing Korinna placed her hand into the bowl as she poked her tongue out to pick a pill of her choice, this was not her first rodeo. She held up the pill as the older crew around her cheered her on as she tossed it into her mouth just to swallow her beer down with it. Korinna held her tongue out to show that she had done what was asked of her just for everyone to pass around the bowl to other's. Within ten minutes Korinna begin to feel an excessive high, one she hadn't had since she's been in Chicago. One that she deeply missed, one that made her forget about her issue with Carl. The fifteen year old leaned against the tile wall in the dimly red hued bathroom as she felt her breathing begin to slow down along with the room to spin as if she were on a merry go round. Shortly after Korinna closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Downstairs Anwar ignored the shots, beers, weed, pill bowl, other liquor, and marijuana that was offered to him. Sure the people around him could be good people if they didn't have to "get lit" in order to have a good time. After almost an hour hanging with these people Anwar managed to get away from them faking a promise that he would be back to Delany who seemed to take a liking to him, in a brotherly way - hopefully. Anwar sighed as he wandered the house in panic looking for Korinna not believing that he allowed himself to get careless when it came to watching her. He knew how she got at parties but a part of him felt that he wasn't her parent and he shouldn't have to keep watching her like she were his child. However this what he signed up for and he didn't mind.

Anwar searched the large home from the kitchen, to the half-bath in the kitchen, to the large living room, to the den, to the backyard, to the basement where people were shooting up, to the sitting room where Delany and Skate sat to upstairs, from door to door he went feeling himself slipping to the edge. When he tried the last door at the end of the hall a couple were holding each other up as they pushed by Anwar. Anwar entered the bathroom cautiously his eyes going quickly to Korinna who lay against the wall and windowsill.

"Kona?" Anwar called out to the girl who remained not moving.

Anwar rushed over to her stepping into the tub and stepping back once he realized that he had stepped on someone's foot, "Watch it man! I'm trying to sleep."

Anwar jumped over the tub to tug on Korinna's arm just to receive dead weight fall into his chest, "Korinna?!"

"What's with all the screaming? You need to take a hit, bro?" A guy with strawberry blonde hair spoke from behind Anwar.

Anwar patted Korinna's face watching as she didn't even flinch, "No I don't need to take a hit! What the hell did you give her?!" Noticing her skin was awfully pale.

Chad, the strawberry blonde raised his hands, "I didn't give her shit."

"Who did?!" Anwar screamed pulling her over the tub by underneath her underarms to set her on the floor and rest his head on her chest to see if he could hear her heartbeat.

"I did." Another raspy voice spoke after flushing the toilet.

Anwar lifted his head turning to the voice, who pulled his jeans up with a joint in between his lips.

"What. Did. You. Give. Her?" Anwar hissed.

Derek pulled the joint from his lips tilting his head to get a good look at the girl, "I don't know man. She took from the wishing well and picked her own drug of choice but if I had to guess...I'd say Oxy maybe? Maybe a zannie? Nah probably an Oxy."

Anwar jumped to his feet getting in the older man's face, "Why would you give some shit like that to a minor?"

Derek smirked, "I didn't know she was underage. Seems like she knew what she was doing if you ask me."

"Oh shit...she's not breathing dude," Tyler the boy with long dirty blonde hair informed as he jumped away from Korinna's cold body, "Gotta blast!" He yelled running from the bathroom with Tommy on his heels.

Anwar gripped onto Derek's shirt pulling his face to his, "If she dies I swear to god-"

"Instead of threatening me my boy you should try to perform CPR. If she does make it, did you tell her who you are yet?" Derek blew his spoke into Anwar's face as he asked.

Anwar tightened his grip, "What are you on about?"

Derek smirked again, "I know things man. I know exactly who you are and what you were payed to do. I'm Derek. Derek Luh, does that ring any bells?"

Anwar's eyes shifted as he thought it over letting go of Derek's shirt with his mouth open, "You. You did this on purpose?!"

"I just did what my father told me to do. I'll be nice and call an ambulance for you guys, 'cause it looks like you're gonna need it." Derek sighed placing his phone to his ear, "It's a shame if Korinna doesn't make it...she seems like a cool chick."

Anwar sat down beside Korinna making sure to face Derek just in case he did something. He quickly interlocked his own hands as he began to perform CPR ignoring Derek filling the details in to the emergency dispatch. After Derek hung up the phone he crouched down in front of Korinna's body while Anwar tried to revive her. Derek glancing down at Korinna's body he lifted his eyes back to Anwar's, "If you tell the police who did this...if I get locked up...you know who my father is I'm sure, you won't only have to be afraid of me but you'll have to face the wrath of Epps Luh. So I hope you're next decisions are smart, Anwar Hadid because sixteen years of life is only the beginning and I would hate for you to end up like Korinna here or worse."

Anwar glared up at Derek with shaky hands as he continued pressing against Korinna's chest. Sure he was afraid of the Luh's they were not ones to bargain or go against and even with Anwar's training there was no way he could beat Derek without dealing with his father and his uncle Herb. When Derek didn't receive a response he winked at the sixteen year old and ruffled his hair, "That uh boy."

Anwar made sure that Derek was gone, hearing his voice yell out that the feds were on the way. None of that mattered as everyone scuffled out of the house with the sound of sirens filled the background, all that mattered was that Korinna lived.

"You don't deserve this." Anwar whispered, his throat sore as he caressed Korinna's hair.

 **~PRESENT~**

The sixteen year old told the detectives everything that they needed to know, not hesitating that The Luh's were inolved in this. Anwar didn't know who organized the party but he could find out if he used his hacking skills, he knew the detectives could figure out who the house belonged to but there was no doubt that the house was not underneath any of the Luh's name. Anwar knew that he was putting his life at risk doing this but it was his job to keep Korinna safe and he was failing at it. Anwar watched as the other five doped up people at the party were rushed in just like Korinna had been an hour ago. Soon the detectives left Anwar alone as he texted his sister to make sure that he and their mother were boarding the plane which they were. He sat in silence waiting for The Gimello's to enter the hospital and got to his feet as the two brothers rushed onto the scene.

Fists were flying at Anwar by Nicky before he could say anything to the older man. Vito managed to drag his brother off as security guards surrounded them, now holding the man to the ground while Vito turned to Anwar.

"Why?" Vito questioned.

"Why what?" Anwar coughed, wiping the blood from his lips.

Vito stared the young boy in the eyes, "Why would you make a deal with the devil? You know you're gonna killed right, working with Dacey."

"I've been doing this since I were nine years old. I didn't mind doing it one final last time, for _her_ not Dacey." Anwar answered as Vito rubbed his tired eyes.

Anwar reached into his pocket pulling the envelope out to hand over to Vito, "When Korinna wakes up. Which I know she will, tell her I'm sorry and that the letter inside tells her everything she needs to know."

Vito nodded at the kid a part of him understanding the boy opposed to his brother who did not. Vito's girlfriend Nadia had figured it out, she had finally cracked the code on what Anwar's family were about and the news was not what they had expected. Vito and Nicky both knew that Anwar was a dead man walking and so did Anwar. He knew that the moment he started this job.

Anwar took a deep breath as he walked by the guards not noticing two other figures behind him at the front entrance of the hospital. He spotted a woman who gave him a sorrow filled smile before she moved to stand by Vito while the other figure happened to be Carl who had a deep frown on his face and was mean mugging him.

"How could you take Ren to that party? If you were any friend to her you wouldn't have left her alone and none of this would of happened." Carl snapped, glaring up at the taller boy.

Anwar didn't take any offense to what was spat at him. He knew he fucked up, he didn't need for anyone else to tell him that. Especially some boy who claims that he also feels some type of way for Korinna but goes and does the complete opposite.

"That's something I'm going to die for. I'll die knowing all my faults and probably serve time in hell for them, but you. If you really share the same feelings for Korinna as she does for you, you need to stop lying to yourself about what you feel and just love her the way she needs to be loved. I don't know much about you Carl Gallagher but I know a girl like that deserves to be with someone who doesn't play with her heart." Anwar lectured.

Carl licked his lips, "That's not my intentions to do that to Ren."

"Then grow some balls and make her yours before it's too late." Anwar advised before walking out of the hospital to his fate.

Carl stared down at his feet letting the events of today run through his brain as he moved to sit beside Nicky who shrugged the guards off of him once they placed him in one of the waiting chairs. It didn't take long for the screeching of tires and a round of gunshots to echo from the building as nurses began to murmur worriedly among themselves while the guards on this level ran out to the sound. Carl let out a low breath as his eyes connected with the Gimello's and Vito's girlfriend before shuffling down in his chair.

The next few hours would be agonizing slow, waiting on Korinna to see if she chose to live this life with all it has to offer.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was ridiculously long ya'll. So much information my brain is fried, I can't imagine how you're feeling at this point. Let's throw a disclaimer out there and say any information within this story based on Derek Luh, his family, and team along with Skate's team is all based on fiction yada yada. What are you all thinking at this point? So much more to be revealed soon.**

 **As for the finale of season 6 - I feel bad for Fiona. This girl needs to just cool it on relationships and just focus on herself like she said she was going to but ended up marrying Gus and almost marrying Sean SMFH. I'm glad Lip's getting the help he needs because even though he treats women like crap he needs to focus on himself for awhile too. I'm glad Ian got his job back and that he's running on a great path so far. I know Debbie's bitter towards Fiona but I'm hoping she let's someone help her with Franny because I don't want the baby to suffer any more injuries and I would like to see Derek come back (Debbie's baby daddy not DLuh ). As for Carl I wonder how next season will be for him since he rose this season. AND Frank he will always remain the biggest asshole on the planet and I laughed when they threw him in the river, I'm sure it was nice and frosty for him. ;]**

 **Still a few chapters left for me to write for Carlinna, hopefully it's a happy ending for them? What would you do if someone you were falling for and knows has the same feelings for you goes and sleeps with someone else? How would you react? Hopefully not to the same extremes Korinna did. Would you forgive them? What's going to happen next for Carlinna? Who knows? lol.**

 **See ya soon maybe?**

 **-ALES**


	11. δέκα - Carl

**10.**

x

 _"See forgiveness doesn't happen all at once. It's not an event - it's a process. Forgiveness happens while you're asleep, while you're dreaming, while you're in line at the coffee shop, while you're showering, eating, farting, jerking off. It happens in the back of your mind, and then one day you realize that you don't hate that person anymore, that your anger has gone away somewhere. And you understand. You've forgiven them. You don't know how or why. It sneaked up on you. It happened in the small spaces between thoughts and in the seconds between ideas and blinks. That's where forgiveness happens. Because anger and hatred, when left unfed, bleed away like air from a punctured tire, over time and days and years. Forgiveness is stealth."_

 _- **BARRY LYGA,** Boy Toy_

* * *

Spending the day with Dom's dad was not something Carl wanted to do.

He didn't mind going out to breakfast with Dominique and her dad but spending a day with her father, _**alone**_?

Yeah no. Carl would rather put mousetraps on his toes and see how long he could tolerate the pain than deal with Dom's father.

It had been a few days since Korinna Od'ed on Oxy and in those moments when he should be there, he wasn't.

Not because he didn't want to, Korinna made sure that Vito and Nicky would keep him away from her room at the hospital.

That hurt Carl.

The first two days he was turned away without a reason until Vito, being the nicer one out of Gimello siblings, filled Carl in on why Korinna didn't want him around.

"She's embarrassed. She won't admit it but that's what it is." Vito told Carl, "She'll come around. Just give her some time," Vito offered, with a clap on Carl's back.

Embarrassed? Korinna didn't have anything to be ashamed about, at least in Carl's point of view. He didn't have the right to judge her with everything he's done in the pass few months. More than anything Carl was understanding and felt guilty as hell, in fact he blamed himself for putting her there. Putting her in this position, he felt like it was his fault that his best friend- or whatever they were to each other now, could have died because of _**him**_. Carl felt like he caused her to go off the rails, he already knew she was self-destructive due to the scars she had shown him that night and he made it worse. This was their chance to finally get something moving yet Carl had to go and sleep with Dominique.

He may have regretted causing Korinna to spin off the rails more, but he didn't regret sharing his first time with Dominique.

It was good, that feeling, he loved it. He loved the control and he liked Dom, he just didn't like how he was stuck between two girls.

It's never happened before.

Carl began to feel like maybe he didn't deserve either of the girls.

He was stuck between Korinna, who he has known practically his entire life, who makes him feel too many things all at once and another girl named Dominique who he first lusted after but it soon became much more. With Korinna things were realistic, rough, extra, raw, fun, and wild. With Dominique everything was different, time seemed to move much slower when with her, he was out of place when he was with her or around her father - he didn't know if it had to do with the way her father always peered down at him or if it was just how he felt with Dominique. He liked her, Carl was sure of it. Things were just different, like he did things that he never thought he would do before like listening to her play her instrument, or supporting her after school on the soccer field, and actually talking about their future together as if there would be a future with them together. Then there was Ren, this aggressive riddle that he's been struggling to solve. A connection between a ram and a lion that was much bigger than the two together would have ever thought, a bond that Carl didn't want to break if they rewarded themselves with each other. Yet he was not only punishing Korinna but himself with this predicament.

Maybe that's what it was among the other number of things on why Carl wouldn't just let himself and Korinna become a thing.

She was willing, Korinna Rokos was being open with Carl and he oddly wouldn't do the same.

At the end of the day Carl was trying to build something with Dominique who wasn't like other girls but then there was also Korinna whose loved him for such a long time. Carl didn't feel it was right to just drop Dominique at the start of their new found relationship, he didn't feel it was right to Dom when they both took their virginity from each other and they both wanted to get to know each other besides their bodies - although they had sex a few times behind her father's back; but it just wasn't about that. Carl also knew that it wasn't fair to Korinna, for her to continuously push her feelings to the side to make sure that Carl was happy and they also knew each other way more than both Carl and Dominique knew each other. Carl knew it wasn't fair, so at the end of the day someone was going to get hurt no matter which way this played out.

And Carl didn't want to deal with it, but he had to.

In the back of his mind he knew he had to figure this out somehow but maybe that's why he didn't argue with Dominique's father when he told her that the two of them were going to "get to know" each other better.

To give you the short version of what happened with Dom's father: Pretty much made sure to let Carl know that Mr. Winslow despised him and thought that Carl was piece of shit, a low life. That maybe so to Mr. Winslow since they met on not the best terms, when Carl wasn't being himself but Carl knew that that was just a part of his life he figured out. He didn't want to be apart of that life anymore and he got out of it, thanks to his soon to be brother-in-law. However he wouldn't continue taking verbal-abuse from his girlfriend's father, yeah he wasn't afraid to call him out on his shit and maybe the next words that came out of Carl's mouth would cause him to have a bullet in his brain but he had to say what needed to be said.

So he told the man.

Carl didn't know why Dominique liked him but as long as she did, he would do anything for her even if that meant spending time with her asshole of a father.

Those exact words were exchanged during the mid-day to Dom's father and although the man may have not liked it, it showed that Carl had the balls to stand up for himself. The man tested Carl throughout the day to see if he had what it takes to be with his daughter by gaining an insight on what he did for a living, why he made sure that guys that Carl used to want to be had to be dealt with and why no man involved in illegal activity should be around his daughter.

Carl even got his hands dirty by helping Dom's father with a criminal, tying his hands up with a garbage bag he found. On their way back to Carl's home, Carl couldn't help but to think about his future in law enforcement - as ironic as that may sound, maybe that would be his plan b if finding the cure to cancer didn't work out.

He made sure to tell Lip that too when he ran into him just as Mr. Winslow dropped him off.

"Hey where you going?" Lip called out as Carl began to walk by him while digging through his coat pocket to text Dominiqu, opposed to calling her.

Carl spun on his heels to face his older brother, "I got to see Ren. I'll be back."

Lip nodded, "Alright. Tell I her I said hi."

Carl turned back around, his attention on his phone as he began texting Dominique, making his way to the hospital.

* * *

Carl felt the little bird inside his chest fluttering it's wings as he stepped closer to the familiar room number. As he made his way down the hall he felt his phone buzz again and he stopped in his tracks to pull the device out again.

 **from: wifey**

 _Visiting Korinna? That's funny because I was thinking about visiting her too._

Carl frowned at his screen. It was clear that Korinna didn't vibe with Dominique since in her mind, Dom was getting in the way of what they could be but Dom? She never expressed how she felt about Korinna even after the day Korinna stormed out of the house. Dominique seemed to skip over the way she felt about Korinna in particular and just gave Carl an ultimatum, yet Dom still wanted Carl around while he thought everything over.

"Hey." A voice called out.

Carl lifted his mixture of blue-green eyes to meet sunny green eyes. "Dom? What are you doing here?"

The curly haired beauty made her way over to her boyfriend with a soft smile while placing his phone into her back jean pocket, "I knew you would come and visit your friend so I thought I'd also come with you."

Carl scratched at his fading scar on his forehead, "Uh why?"

Dominique laughed a bit as she grabbed Carl's hand, "I mean if we're going to be together then we have to all try and get along right?"

"Right..." Carl trailed off as Dominique led the way, confusion obviously laced in his voice.

She seemed thrilled to meet Korinna and Carl didn't understand why she would want to meet a girl that threw final destination DVD's at her. Carl figure that this was just Dom, the overly sweet girl that wanted to meet someone who was very important to him. If Carl happened to bring anyone around he would want them to meet Ren first, then the rest of his family of course.

"Now which room is it?" Dominique asked just as Carl was getting ready to point, they spotted a back of a muscular man yelling into the room.

Carl and Dom stopped a few spaces away from Nicky Gimello who screamed, "You honestly think I give a shit that you're pissed at me, huh kid?! I'm looking out for you and I won't let you throw your life away to popping pills and whatever else you've done."

Nicky turned in time to see Carl eyeing him, making the older man turn his glare to the fourteen year old.

"Oh no. Fuck no, I thought we told you she doesn't want to see you right now? Why are you here?" Nicky addressed placing a cap on his head as he closed the door behind him.

Carl opened his lips but Dom spoke first, "Um because we're her friends and we care about her well being just as you do?"

Nicky turned his eyes into slits as he got a good look at the girl and how she was holding Carl's hand. Nicky trailed his eyes back over to Carl then back to Dominique before scoffing, "And who the fuck are you? Don't tell me you're a friend of the kid cause I ain't ever heard about you."

"Nicky this is Dom-" Carl started.

Dominique tilted her head to the side, "I'm Carl's girlfriend and you are?"

Nicky pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping forward, "If you were truly a friend of Korinna's then you wouldn't have to even ask me that. Would you?"

That wiped the smirk right of Dominique's face causing Nicky to shake his head in annoyance, "Why are you bringing _**her** _ around Korinna? She doesn't need this right now, both of you need to get out of here."

With that said Nicky pushed his way through the two teens as they watched him retreat.

Sighing Carl mumbled, "Maybe we should just go back home."

"No. We didn't come all the way down here for nothing." Dominique sassed.

Carl blinked, "Well _**we**_ didn't come here together."

Dominique frowned, "What are you saying?"

Carl grabbed the honey skinned girl's hands as he stared into her eyes, "What I'm saying is you offered me time to figure everything out. Nicky might be right, she didn't want to see me for a reason and maybe having you come in with me might make things worse."

"So you want me to leave?" Dominique summarized.

"Only if you're okay with it."

Dominique sighed, "Okay. You're right, maybe I'm being a little clingy."

"What? No. I never said that." Carl rushed out.

Dominique laughed as she stepped back but kept her hands in Carl's, "I know you didn't. _**I'm**_ saying it. It's fine Carl don't worry about it."

"Really?" Carl let out with wide eyes making Dom laugh again.

"Yeah...go be with her." Dominique said as she pulled Carl into an embrace, making the boy confused more. Did she mean literally or...?

As Dominique pulled away and started heading down the hallway, Carl called out to the girl, "How are you getting home?"

"My cousin. Don't worry. Call me later." Dominique waved.

Carl blew out a breath thanking that he dodged a bullet and reached to pull on the doorknob but the door was pulled back for him. In front of him stood Vito who gave him a friendly smile, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away much longer."

Carl let out a laugh as he stared pass Vito to an empty bed.

"Don't worry she didn't escape out the window or anything. She's just getting out the shower, I'll leave you two alone. But no funny business, I know the mind of fourteen and fifteen year olds." Vito winked making Carl shake his head, failing to speak up for himself while Vito left the room closing the door behind him.

Carl stood in the cool room, debating if he should take his green winter coat off while he waited for the dark haired girl. As he did he heard a voice singing from the door next to the large window, "My alibi for taking your guy, History repeats itself, it fails to die..."

Since when did Korinna sing?

"And animal aggression is my downfall, I don't care 'bout what you got I want it all. It's bricked up in my head, it's shoved under my bed, And I question myself again: what is it 'bout men?"

Carl sat down on the chair beside the bed, eyeing the last BBQ wing that sat in the aluminum dish on the hospital tray and her phone resting on her pillow.

The door pulled open and Carl watched as Korinna molded her lips together before singing again, "My destructive side has grown a mile wide, And I question myself again: what is it 'bout men?"

Just as Korinna finished the line her eyes drifted to the corner of her reflection to see Carl staring at her. She let a low sigh as she stared down at the counter in front of her before pushing herself backwards and turned to shut the light off. Slowly she stepped out of the bathroom in her light gray hospital socks, the standard gown with a rust colored camisole underneath and black velour sweatpants. Her hair pulled out of her face giving Carl full access to her skin, her usual bronze skin appeared much paler and the bags underneath her eyes looked as if they hurt.

Korinna went the other way to climb into her bed, making sure to hold onto the bed as she wobbled a bit. "You came here for what? To plot against me like Nicky and Vito?"

"What?" Carl asked.

Korinna breathed, "They think I'm gonna listen to you if I won't listen to them. That's a low blow. It's bad enough that Dominique came in here watching me sleep."

"What?!" Carl questioned again, a bit louder as he sat up straighter in his chair.

Korinna hummed, "Yeah she sat in that same exact chair hours ago watching me sleep. Waiting up for me to tell me that you belong to her and that you're not gonna leave her for me, blah blah blah."

"Where were Vito and Nicky?" Carl wondered.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She didn't touch me, she knows better. I may have a party and pill addiction but that doesn't mean I still can't beat her ass."

"Ren I- I have no idea why she would do that. And you're not an addict." Carl expressed, his eyes meeting Korinna's dark ones.

Korinna lay back against her bed staring up at the ceiling ignoring the last of Carl's sentence, "She's your girlfriend and she's checking up on me- she actually made me realize something. That in order to be with you I can't be toxic like this or to you. You're turning your life around, a once criminal is now turning into the boy I always knew you to be."

"Ren...why are you talking like this?" Carl moved to sit on the bed across from Korinna, a frown evident in between his brows.

Korinna rubbed her eyes, "I don't know I'm just tired. Tired of everything around me, I didn't think coming back to Chicago would make me this exhausted."

"Ren we got to talk. About this, about _**us**_." Carl said as Korinna blinked slowly, her head turning to meet his.

Korinna sat up straight, her dark iris meeting Carl's trapping him in her gaze, "There isn't an us anymore Carl."

Carl shook his head quickly as Korinna swung her legs over the bed towards the windows. She pulled off the hospital gown as she jumped down onto the hospital floor, wobbling but Carl reached out to steady her.

Korinna snatched her arm back, "I'm done feeling sorry for myself. That's not me, I'm not that girl. I have to face what I have done to myself and that I'm possibly going to rehab, whether I like it or not. I have to face the fact that I got Anwar killed, I have to face the fact that your never gonna love me, so what's the use? You're probably way better off without me in your life, maybe I should have stayed back in Skiathos." She shrugged.

"Don't talk like that." Carl replied, a wave of worry circling in his brain as he watched his friend fall apart or try to hold it together. Mainly for herself.

"What do you want from me?" Korinna requested with a humorless laugh.

"I don't want you talking like this." Carl pressed.

Korinna pulled on a sweater (over her camisole) that might have been Vito's or Nicky', "Too bad. I'm tired of sweeping shit under the rug or being upset over the same things. It's getting old, it's time to grow up. It's time for you to leave me alone and be with that girl, be happy."

"That's not what you want - for me to be with Dom is it?" Carl challenged as he followed her around the room.

Korinna stopped at the hospital door almost making Carl trip over her at how close he was following behind her. Carl watched as Korinna's petite body rose as she took a deep breath before spinning around to face him. Carl couldn't see a thing beyond Korinna's dark bulbs but he was sure she could see every emotion through his lighter eyes although he kept a straight face.

"I'm sure you know what I want. I've only ever told you a thousand times, Carl. I don't know what else you want me to do or say from this point on, you've broken my heart yet again and you're quite aware. I told you I loved you as a fact and you're using your love for me as a weapon to keep me away. I'm not playing with you anymore." Korinna delivered, as she stepped into Carl's space.

Carl watched her oddly trying his hardest to read her. She appeared as much like her star sign, her head dipped much like a ram as if she were going to attack.

Little did he know that it would be with her lips.

Korinna's lips brushed Carl's, not innocently but passionately like she were gaining true happiness from their lips touching again. Her hands held onto the sides of Carl's neck as his warm hands brushed underneath the oversize sweater to the small of her back. Carl didn't hesitate to kiss back teasingly biting back a smile thinking over that Korinna was the first to initiate the kiss. Korinna felt Carl's thumb rubbing circles against her back, Korinna knew that she needed to pull away before she lost herself although it may have been too late.

She pulled away quickly although her heart was telling her not to. Carl slowly pulled his eyes open as he whispered her name gently, "Ren..."

Korinna took a deep breath as she offered a small smile to Carl, "I've come to terms that just because I love you doesn't mean it's going to work out. Good luck with Dom I guess."

As she said those words she pulled the door open to leave the room and Carl moved to follow her just to say the same from behind the soft click of the door, "I love you too, Ren."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh man disappearing for a month is not a good look. I had to deal with some stuff but I'm back now. I hope this was a good comeback chapter and I do apologize for leaving you guys hanging and now there's two chapters left to write which I promise not to make you wait forever.**

 **So what now? Do we all understand why Carl didn't jump on the idea of him and Korinna getting together? He's finally coming to terms that he loves Korinna too but how will he tell her when she's in a way giving up on them now? Why did K give up on them so quickly? What did the letter from Anwar say?**

 **Dom sneaking into her room watching her sleep is weird af but we'll hear Korinna's side in either the next chapter (since I don't know if I'll write it in Carl's or K's point of view yet) or the final chapter.**

 **Stay tuned and let me know your thoughts!**

 _ ***Now Edited!**_


	12. έντεκα - KC

**11.**

 _X_

" _Don't let yourself feel worthless; often through life you will really be at your worst when you seem to think best of yourself; and don't worry about losing your "personality," as you persist in calling it; at fifteen you had the radiance of early morning, at twenty you will begin to have the melancholy brilliance of the moon, and when you are my age you will give out, as I do, the genial golden warmth of 4 P.M."_

 _ **-F. SCOTT FITZGERALD,** This Side of Paradise_

* * *

Korinna couldn't feel a single thing. Or at least that's what she was forcing her body to do; To become numb to her surroundings, almost as if she were just drifting without a purpose. She hasn't felt this low in a very long time and she hated how it overcame her in waves, drowning her to the depths of the unknown. She remembers mumbling out answers to the nurses who found her in the cool basement where they kept the dead bodies. Where Anwar was. She remembered how pale he looked, how frozen he felt to her lukewarm hands, it wasn't right. He shouldn't have been there for her, and he shouldn't have taken on this task to keep her safe. Korinna didn't ask for that, she didn't know. She was angry at Anwar and along with that anger was mixed in with obvious sadness. More emotions she didn't know how to deal with, that's probably why she's at the place she's in this very moment.

Everything around her was a blur as she denied seeking therapy before, as she left the hospital, from the ride home, to the bitter tears that collided with the water the shower head gave her face. A fifteen year old shouldn't have to go through this much tragedy, nobody should have to feel like this but maybe that's what growing up entails, you see things that morph you into who you're supposed to be way down the line. Who would Korinna Rokos become? Would the people she loved deeply; Will they still be around? Will she even make it to twenty?

She wondered what that side looked like, not death entirely although she was informed from the doctor that she was very lucky to be alive since her heart stopped beating for eight minutes exactly on her way to the hospital. Korinna had to figure her shit out, she had to stop spinning down the rabbit hole; she had to find her will to keep on keeping on. She had to stop her impulses for eating away at her brain but it's always easier said than done.

Korinna stared blankly at her reflection as she sat at Nona's vanity, her hair still damp while she sat on the pink velvet chair dressed in lounge around clothes. She didn't know how long it's been since she got out of the shower or how long she stared at herself in Nona's bedroom. Korinna wished that the headstrong elder Italian was still here to give her one her tight squeezes, her familiar scent swirling through her nostrils. Korinna had to remember that she still did have family downstairs but she honestly wished that Nona was here too, a mother figure to just embrace and give her words of encouragement opposed to the tough love she were receiving. (But it was not something she couldn't handle.) In the back of her mind Korinna knew that Vito and Nicky were just trying to help, which is why they were going to make sure to bring Korinna to the recommended rehab center the doctor told them about. Korinna would attend rehab the first thirty days for free then payments would of course be discussed which angered Korinna more. The fifteen year old knew that thanks to Nicky and Vito running a online shop for the past six months, helped them on the side along with what they were usually into (Mobbing) but they also had to be careful as well. The money they were making was supposed to get Nona out of the nursing home and now that Korinna seemed to be spinning out of control, she was setting Nona's return back.

Clenching her jaw Korinna lifted her head to a knock on the door revealing Nadia. That knocking reminded Korinna of Astrid back in Skiathos but instead of waiting to enter, Astrid would knock and walk in without waiting for the okay to come in. Korinna turned to see Nadia instead of the honey blonde haired woman that she learned to despise and watched as Nadia's eyes met hers.

"Is it cool if I come in?" Nadia questioned.

Korinna shrugged her shoulders, blinking then turning her attention to her lap as Nadia made her way into the largest bedroom in the house. Nadia stood behind Korinna tilting her head to the side as she watched the fifteen year old before picking up a boar bristle brush then moved to brush Korinna's dark hair. "I'm only gonna say one thing."

Lifting her head Korinna let out a breath letting the older woman brush her hair to get all the knots out before heading into the bathroom to get a blow dryer. Korinna bounced her leg as she thought over what the dark skinned Dominican would have to say.

"I'm not sure if you're gonna like what I have to say but...I won't bullshit you. You don't know much about me but I only know so much about me due to what is told. I know you've been through a lot chica, I know it and I can see it in the way you carry yourself. I happen to have had a decent life but I've watched people I loved deal with similar things you're going through. I grew up in the Dominican republic with mi mama she was a single mother raising five kids on her own. My dad...he was a good man. He always treated his family correct, we had it good although we were living the roughest neighborhood we got by. I watched my dad get gunned down by the police right in front of my eyes, due to a hate crime. That changed all of us, especially me and my two brothers who had to witness it. We were the three that changed the most out of the family. I stopped eating, just wouldn't eat because I didn't want to eat if the entire family wasn't there you know? My younger brother stopped talking, but my eldest brother...he went to the streets. See my daddy made sure we wouldn't take the the streets, that's not what he wanted for his children. He worked hard for us to be safe and comfortable. Anyways my older brother, Chino. He didn't give a fuck, he was off the rails. In and out of jail, picking fights with cops because of what they did to our father and other people in the town. Then in jail...the stories weren't pretty. When he finally got out he changed even more, he told us that he got hooked to heroin inside...he was so messed up one time that he got...when he came out he started going to church with us all again...tried to find his faith."

Korinna blinked, "Why are you telling me this? What you think going to church is going to make me feel better? I used to go to church all the time when I was younger, then my mom stopped waking up to go and it soon became a pattern for all of us. We all stopped going."

Nadia hummed, "No that's not what I'm saying. Although I come from a very religious background...you believe what you believe in. I never push God on anyone. Did you ever ask your mom why she stopped going?"

"She was too busy in and out of the house to hold a decent conversation." Korinna snapped, her oval eyes hanging a little lower showing that she was getting annoyed with this conversation.

Nadia hummed again, "Then what? Weeks later she hooked on something? People always start their addictions from something whether they want to admit it or not. Chino said he started because he was angry that he put himself in jail due to his own anger with the system, he needed something to erase his anger so he could feel relief and that's what heroin gave him."

"Where's Chino now?"

"Dead." Nadia answered softly before turning the blow dryer on, erasing the silence.

Korinna frowned as she stared down at her lap again. She didn't know what this talk with Nadia was supposed to do. She didn't know if Vito sent her up here to talk to her but this talk did nothing but make Korinna feel worse. This story wasn't moving to her at all because at the end of the day Chino slipped into a dangerous life style then right when he started to get better he dies, what if that happened to Korinna? What if she went to rehab just to get better then end up dead in the ditch somewhere like her own mother _**could** _ be?

Korinna began breathing heavily, her hands shook as she tugged herself from Nadia's hands to rush into the restroom to gag into the toilet only to throw up water since she hasn't eaten today. Shortly after Nadia stepped into the bathroom to clip Korinna's hair back and squat so she can rub soothing patterns on Korinna's back. As Korinna panted with her eyes closed tightly she could hear Nadia speak gently to her, "I didn't tell you my story for you to react this way. I'm sorry."

"Then what did you tell me for?" Korinna muttered, lifting her head from the bowl to stare at Vito's newest girlfriend.

Nadia sighed, "I told you this because things will get better...if you allow it."

"If I _**allow**_ it?" Korinna repeated with raised filled in eyebrows.

Nadia nodded.

Korinna chuckled as she wobbled to get to her feet, "If you know anything about mental health issues, which you should since you said you had a eating disorder, you would know that you can't just snap out of something. Shit doesn't work that way."

Nadia brushed a curly strand back, "Obviously I'm aware of that, but one day I realized that I was tired of living the road that I was going down so I figured that I had to do something about it. Do you want to keep feeling the way that you feel, and doing the things that you've done?"

"Sure I do!" Korinna yelled sarcastically, "I want to continue waking up feeling worthless like I shouldn't here. I want to continue living knowing that I got one of my friends killed. Matter in fact maybe I should be dead right now, maybe everyone's lives including mine would be a lot easier."

"Don't say things like that." Nadia replied, "Don't you realize that there are people here on this planet that still care about you and care if something happened to you?"

"Who? Like you?" Korinna quipped as she jerked her chin towards the curly haired Dominican.

Nadia remained silent but the frown on her face was enough that made Korinna continue.

"You suddenly care about me Nadia without even knowing me? I honestly think you're just doing this so you can get extra points on the girlfriend meter with Vito. I can see right through you Nadia...I don't believe your background story. You used to be a hacker, you knew about Anwar and his family without even telling me? You read every little detail in the system about **_me_** and you're standing right in front of me feeding me bullshit just to make me like you. If you really did your job right, you would know that I don't like any snake that smiles in my face." Korinna finished, her dark abyss almond eyes blazing into Nadia's hazel eyes.

With that said Korinna left Nadia in the bathroom to watch her leave. Korinna didn't know if Nadia would call down to the Gimello brothers to make her stay in the house but it was a strong possibility. Korinna entered Nicky's room closing his bedroom door behind her as she took a deep breath, she didn't feel right around Nadia. Maybe it had something to with the fact that she didn't tell Korinna what Anwar and his family did on the side. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Nadia Ramos was a hacker and knew every detail about Korinna since the day she were born, it made her uncomfortable. Nadia wasn't trust worthy in her book.

Korinna opened Nicky's wardrobe dresser, grabbing a thick navy sweatshirt to slip over her thin white-long sleeve shirt, she pulled the clip from her hair tossing it onto the floor as she walked around Nicky's full-mattress bed to pull open his window. Stepping one foot out at a time she walked along the roof of the home before jumping onto the side of the house facing the wooden fence that divided the home from the neighbors.

Korinna needed freedom and sadly if she stayed another second in the house with the Gimello's _**and** _ Nadia, Korinna didn't know what she might do.

* * *

So Korinna wondered the cold streets of the south-side. Summer had flew by while Korinna dealt with the usual drama in her hometown Chicago, the skies were much darker, cloudier as if the sky were waiting on the perfect time to snow. Korinna didn't know what time it was or how long she walked the streets, smoking a cigarette that one of the girl's of the night offered to her, "Hey honey, you look like you could use a stress reliever. Don't worry it's just girls helpin' girls out ya know?"

Korinna didn't even care for cigarettes but she felt her impulse telling her to go get fucked up but she fought with that inner demon. She didn't like the stench, she knew what they did to your insides but she thought this was better than overdosing on some pills she had no business taking. There she stood smoking them down, feeling her body become numb to the feeling, allowing it to calm the dark that wanted to come out and play. Korinna knew that she tipping over on the edge, she had to let it sink in that she was actually dead for eight minutes. She started to wonder about the what if's, what if they couldn't revive her? -Maybe Anwar would still be here. She knew that no one in her family that shared the same blood as her would care if she ended up dead, she didn't know where Dacey was or if he were alive, she didn't care to know where her father and her half-sister were - they had to have known that she had left. It's been what? Three-maybe four months since she's been gone, it didn't matter.

Sniffing against the cold breeze, Korinna's eyes turned into slits as she watched a familiar form walk along the side-walk across the street. The woman was wrapped in a wool coat, mittens covered her hands, a multi-colored snood scarf that hugged her throat, and a black beanie covered her frizzy brown hair. As the woman stopped at the city-bus sign, she faced the front shifting on her feet as she tried to keep herself warm as she waited for the bus. The woman lifted her head searching the area around her as she felt some eyes on her, soon she had found those eyes.

Korinna blew the remaining smoke from her nostrils as she squatted, jamming the rest of the cigarette into the pavement and stood up straight as she got one last look at the woman who was already making her way over to her.

"Korinna!"

The cool air flapped against Korinna's ears but she still heard the voice, taking her time as she continued on her path watching as young children kissed their parent goodbye before climbing onto the yellow bus to sit with friends. A hand grasped onto Korinna's shoulder making the girl stop take a deep breath, and shrugged the hand from her shoulder before turning to meet her mother's eyes.

"Look at you." Nevaeh breathed getting a good look at her only daughter.

Korinna remained expressionless as she stared back at the woman, wondering what she could possibly want.

"You need to have more layers on, girl. You're gonna catch a cold!" Nevaeh checked over Korinna eyeing her navy sweatshirt and gray thermal pajama pants, lecturing her as she did so.

Korinna snorted as she used the back of her knuckles to rub her nose, "It's a funny time to try and be a mother now isn't it?"

Nevaeh sighed, "I know for the majority of your life I haven't been the best mother to you."

"That's an understatement. Especially since you usually only get one."

Nevaeh pursed her lips as she stared down at her feet before looking back at her daughter, "I've been getting clean for the past six months ya know? I met a guy named Marco. He got me into a sobriety home, it was hard work but I did it. Haven't touch any alcohol or drugs."

A loud clapping sounded around them, the noise coming from the fifteen year old who didn't seem the least bit thrilled with the news. "What? Do you want a global prize for deciding to get your shit together? You thought I'd run into your arms and allow you to be a mother to me again?"

"I know I've hurt every single one of you in a _**very**_ different way. Marco said it would take so much time to earn the forgiveness from you, Dacey, and your father and that's okay. You may never forgive me but I want you to know that I am trying and that should count for something." Nevaeh stated, her eyes filled with sincerity.

Korinna stepped towards her mother with a crooked smile, "The fact that you want credit for getting sober is a joke to me. I don't think you realized everything you've done, your actions have messed with us in ways that you can never imagine. Who hurt you so bad that you had to inflict your pain onto us? Congratulations you got sober, it only took you six plus years huh? I don't care that you got sober because you're nothing to me. I don't care what you do because you're none of my concern. I'm done worrying about how bad you messed me up, cause I got my own stuff to deal with _**because of you**_. You're _**dead**_ to me and I mean that with every remaining beat left in my heart."

The two women stood in front of each other, the older one's eyes began to fill with tears while the younger one curled her lips not giving her mother the sympathy that the older woman wished for. Promptly Korinna got one last look of her mother before spinning on her heels as she stalked of against winter's chill leaving Nevaeh to brush away her tears, watching her child walk away from _ **her** _ this time.

Korinna knew it was early to pop into the Gallagher's home but she knew they wouldn't mind. In fact she was only here to see two people out of the family anyways, Debbie and Franny. Korinna was out of the hospital for a couple of days now but she never found the energy to get over to the house and visit, she also didn't want to enter the home to see Carl and Dominique there although most of the time Carl was away at her house. Korinna didn't hesitate to enter the Gallagher household knowing that Carl wouldn't be there since she watched him flee from the house extra early, no bout to see his new girlfriend. Korinna could hear faint chatter from Fiona and Lip in the kitchen as she made her way up the steps to Debbie's room. All she had to do was follow the sound of best friend's child screams to know that Debbie was in fact still home.

The dark haired teen didn't bother to knock on Debbie's door, barging right in giving a slight wave to Debbie who watched her wide-eyed as she plopped down on the mattress tilting her head as she eyed a red-faced Franny.

Debbie went to punch Korinna's thigh, "What the hell, Rinna?!" Before pulling her into a tight embrace with a crying Franny in between them.

Korinna figured that Carl must have filled Debbie in on what was going on, which is why Debbie hit her. Korinna didn't bother to return the hug pulling back in fear of hurting the newborn more, "You finally had the little turd huh?"

Debbie eyed Korinna with a frown immediately picking up on her altered vibe, "Do not refer my daughter to poop!"

Korinna smiled, "That's going to take some time getting used to. 'My Daughter.'"

"I know." Debbie answered as she lightly bounced Franny while shushing her.

Korinna laid back on the bed, one arm cradled behind her head as she watched Debbie with her daughter listening to her lungs, "That girl's gonna become a singer when she gets older. She's got a set of pipes on her."

"She cries so much."

"She's a bay-be." Korinna stated in a Daryl Dixon accent, making Debbie playfully roll her eyes.

Sitting up Korinna held her hands out, "You know she's hungry right?"

"How can you distinguish between a hunger cry, a tired cry, and a pooping cry?" Debbie questioned, exasperated.

Korinna laughed, "You'll learn. It took me awhile to figure it out with Jesse."

Debbie looked over at Korinna as she glanced down at her hands before changing the subject, "You goin' to school today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...do you want me to watch Fran for you?"

Debbie smiled, "For someone who didn't want to be the godmother of my baby you're sure acting like one now."

"I missed you giving birth, bitch. I wanted to get it on camera and show Franny here how much pain you went through to get her fully here." Korinna smiled earning an eye-roll from Debbie.

Debbie sniffed the air, "You reek like cigarettes. I thought you only did weed?"

"Didn't find any local weedmen around." Korinna replied, "I can go get her some formula while you get dressed. Kill two birds in one stone?"

Debbie glanced at the clock above her doorway knowing she only had twenty-five minutes left to get to ready, "I breast-feed. But if you're going to be near Franny or I, you got to lay of the cigs plus it's a disgusting habit, you know that. I'll just call Carl to hold her for me."

Korinna snorted knowing what Debbie was trying to do, "Carl's not here."

"What? How do you know?" Debbie questioned, now getting to her feet while holding Fran to her chest.

"I waited a bit for him to leave the house before entering." Korinna answered, shrugging her shoulder bluntly as she stared back at her reddish-brown haired friend daring her to say something else.

Debbie shook her head with a sigh, "If the both of you don't get together soon...I'm gonna shoot the both of you in the face. Here, keep her at arm's length while you go get the formula downstairs. I know Carl brought a few for us, but don't you dare let Fiona anywhere near her."

Korinna nodded before carefully supporting Franny who stopped crying to get a good look at her, "What you looking at kid?"

A crooked smile spread across Franny's face as she placed one of her hands into her mouth. Korinna could see mostly Debbie's features as she stared at the newborn but she definitely was going to have Derek's complexion and she already had his nose. Getting to her feet, Korinna held Franny outwards like Debbie asked of her, who gave her an approving glance as she began to pull off her PJ'S as Korinna turned to leave the room.

Keeping her eyes trained on Franny, Korinna made her way down the steps that led to the kitchen in search of the formula. Korinna ignored the stares from Fiona and Lip.

"I like how you just enter our home without a warning." Lip stated with his lips around the rim of a coffee mug.

Korinna rolled her eyes as she placed Fran on her hip heading over to the fridge, "Good morning to you too asswipe."

Lip snickered at the usual back-talk from his sibling's best friend, watching as Korinna carefully moved around Fiona to head back upstairs with a bottle now attached to the baby's lips.

Minutes later Korinna had dressed Fran after feeding and burping her while Debbie finished her own hair. Debbie decided to take Fran with her on her first day back, Korinna agreed that she would be back later to spend more time with the two while they went off to the school. Korinna made sure that she informed Debbie that couldn't make that promise to her best friend but she would try. (Since she knew she might possibly be in hot water when she returned back to the Gimello's household but if Nadia was still there then it was a strong option that she would spend the night at the Gallagher's.)

* * *

The school day had moved by kinda fast for Carl. He kept mostly to himself in the hallways if not with Dom when he dropped her off to her class, making sure to pay attention in class and write down his homework in a small notebook before heading off to his next class. Carl had just left biology with an amused smile on his face as he made his way to his locker. They had a lab in bio where the class were divided into eight groups where you either had to dissect a frog or owl pellets, and you can guess which one Carl's group got to do. Carl had the last lunch wave which was the shortest since it included less kids, meaning he only had twenty minutes to eat before getting to Drawing and Painting I then finishing up the day with Spanish I.

Carl popped open his locker shoving his bio textbook, notebook, World History textbook, and notebook in there. He didn't have any bio homework but he did have some reading for history tonight so he decided he would come back to get the textbook before walking home. Carl grabbed his Spanish notebook (the teacher provided textbooks underneath the desks and they remained in the classroom) since they were watching a movie and had to take notes for a test next week and a his sketch-pad that he barely used since he couldn't draw for shit. He'd leave that up to Ren...

Swallowing the lump in his throat he pulled his arms through the straps of his backpack, just as he got ready to close his locker shut he heard his name being called.

"Carl!"

Lifting his head from behind his locker, he closed it shut turning to see Dominique separating from her girls as she bounced over to him. Once Dominique was close enough she leaned forward to place a slow peck to his lips, Carl greeting her as their lips touched, "Hey."

Dominique smiled, "How was...Bio? Right?"

Carl nodded his head as he held onto her hand, the both of them heading down the hallway to the cafeteria, "It was cool. Got to do a lab which is better than sitting through a teacher go on and on about shit."

"I know right," Dominique said with a small laugh, "Its like that for me in US History. We played jeopardy to prepare for our exam tomorrow. Who gives an exam on a Friday, like? Really?!"

Carl allowed Dominique to go through first through the doors of the cafeteria, "That blows."

Dominique easily found their table, getting ready to sit down as she separated from Carl to sit on the other side, while Carl already shoved off his jacket getting ready to get into the lunch line. "Wait baby, come sit first."

"But it's tater tot Thursday...it's the one of the only stuff here that's good enough to eat." Carl protested glancing at the long line.

Dominique crossed her arms, tipping her head as she stared up at Carl.

Carl sat down across from Dominique folding his arms patiently as he waited for his girl to talk.

"I know you're not exactly a morning person but as the day went on...you still seem a little off so what's up?" Dominique asked.

Carl frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't text me back to meet up with me in the basement."

Carl shrugged his shoulders knowing what Dominique was hinting at, the basement near the swimming pools was their spot where they went on bathroom breaks from class to meet up and make-out. "You think I'm acting funny because I didn't text you back?"

"I don't know. I just felt a little rejected, waiting for you and all...almost got detention waiting over twenty minutes for you..." Dominique stated.

Carl ran his fingers through his much longer hair, "Dom. I was in Gym when you texted me, we barely get service as it is in the locker-room. Plus we don't have our phones with us."

"Oh okay." Dominique sighed giving a small smile.

Carl intertwined their hands as he tipped his head trying to catch Dominique's forest green eyes, "Yeah. So can we go eat now?"

Dominique squeezed his hand pulling him back to sit down, "How's Korinna?"

That made Carl stay rooted to his spot as he stared at Dominique in silence. He wondered if he should say something to her or not but it was now or never. "We're not exactly on speaking terms."

Dominique placed her hand on her chest, "Oh Carl. I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too...but she did say something me at the hospital that was kind of weird." Carl stated meeting Dominique's eyes.

"Really? What?"

"She said you were there in her hospital room, watching her while she slept. She also told me that you pretty much told her to stay away from me since she's currently messed up. Now what I can't understand is why would you do something like that?" Carl questioned, removing his hand from Dominique's.

Dominique let out a small laugh, "That obviously didn't happen Carl."

"So what? Ren's lying?" Carl quizzed with slits in his eyes.

Dominique began to stutter, "I-I mean. Look Carl, I'm just looking after what's mine."

"By lying to my face?" Carl's voice raising a bit causing Dominique to glance around them with wide eyes.

"Carl she's not good for you. The girl almost lost her life from ODing on Oxy. You just turned your life around from dealing drugs, do you honestly want to be with a girl that has a drug problem?" Dominique whispered leaning closer to Carl.

Carl took a deep breath, "Were you there when it happened to Ren?"

"No but-" Dominique started.

"Then you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Carl hissed causing Dominique to clamp her mouth shut. "Just do me a favor and not talk about Ren, 'cause you don't know her. You don't know what we've been through together, alright?"

Dominique gave a slow nod staring down at her hands as Carl got to his feet, "You want me to get you anything?"

"No. I'm okay." Dominique mumbled.

Carl didn't feel the need to apologize. He had to put Dom in her place because he was confused on what her intentions were when she clearly didn't know the extent of his relationship with Korinna. In a way Dom just added salt to the fire and Carl didn't know if he could fix this at all.

* * *

The sun began to set as Carl flew down the steps with Lip right on his heels, "We got any scissors?"

"We might in the kitchen drawer." Lip replied.

"Cool. I need a new cut." Carl said, jumping off the last step.

Carl tried his hardest to keep his eyes off Korinna who stood in front of Debbie who sat on the couch with Franny resting in her arms. Korinna leaned forward to press a kiss to Debbie's face not seeming bothered that Carl was just in the same room as her. Carl kept his ears open as he heard Korinna say that she'd be back to sleep over which made Carl's heart leap a little bit which he didn't know why, mainly since they weren't on the same page.

As the door clicked shut Carl pulled the drawers open as Lip leaned against the end of the kitchen counter, "You guys still not talking?"

"Nope."

"What are you going to do?" Lip wondered.

Carl shrugged, "I'll give Ren her space for now. As for Dom..."

"You obviously like Dom right?"

Carl nodded his head as he found the scissors, shoving the drawer closed as he turned to his older brother.

"And you care a lot about Korinna?" Lip stated, pinching his bottom lip.

Carl muttered, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her but I wouldn't say that to her."

"Why?" Lip investigated in the act of the sound of glass smashing.

Both Lip and Carl rushed into the living room, meeting Ian half way as he was rushing down the steps. Carl glanced down at the brick on the ground by Debbie who was protectively holding a crying Fran. After checking over Debbie and his niece he made his way outside to Ian holding his bat and Lip analyzing the situation.

"Hey Korinna, did you see who threw that?" Ian called out to the bronze skinned girl.

Carl felt himself panicking as he glanced over at Korinna who slowly removed her forearm from her eyes, small specs of glass falling from her sleeve.

"No. I was facing the window." Korinna answered tossing the not lit cigarette across the street, "Had a nice ride though and that brick was definitely meant for Frank."

Lip and Ian both nodded before returning inside to check over their sister as Carl jogged down the steps, speeding up to catch Korinna who moved to the fence. Carl didn't hesitate to reach out for the girl turning her around before wrapping his arms across her shoulder, embracing her like his life depending on it. He felt Korinna take a deep inhale, her nose brushing against the side of his neck. Korinna planned on leaving knowing that Carl wanted to check her over to see if she were okay and although she didn't need it, she felt her heart swell just thinking that he still cared even though Korinna wanted time apart.

* * *

 **A/N: And this is where I'm stopping. I had so much more to write but this was really long enough. I'm sorry this wasn't out long ago, it was supposed to be but this site played me. Weeks ago I had 4,000 words typed and saved every few minutes or so. Once I logged back in to finish the chapter 3,000 of my words were deleted so you know I was pissed! I had to start all over but I didn't want to write through anger because I know it wouldn't be my best work. So to cool down I stayed off for awhile and didn't have the motivation to write because I was still annoyed. That's what this took a month smh.**

 **There's only one more chapter left guys, shit goes down! Thanks for being patient with me I know it's been extremely hard lol. Thoughts on this chapter? How do you feel about the exchange between Korinna and her mother? Was she too harsh? What's going to happen with Carl and Dom now? Would you trust Nadia after finding out that she knew what Anwar's family was truly into? (Will be revealed in the finale) Do you think if Korinna knew about Anwar's background that she could have prevented his death?**

 **Also Shameless is coming back in October instead of in January next year, it's LIT.**

 **Send me love? ;)**

 *** - NOW EDITED AS OF 6/21/16 - ***


	13. δώδεκα - KC

**12.**

 _ **FINALE**_

 _x_

 _"...he had gathered that life for everybody was a struggle, sometimes magnificent from a distance, but always difficult and surprisingly simple and a little sad."_

 _ **-F. SCOTT FITZGERALD,** The Freshest Boy_

* * *

 _Dear Kona- Wait let's scratch that out._

 _Just FYI there will probably be a lot of scratches and doodles in this letter because I can't control my thoughts sometimes, ya know how that goes right?_

 _Sup Kona - NOPE. Got to scratch that out too._

 _Man, I didn't realize how hard this would be. I don't know how you easily wrote letters to your family back home, this is just downright difficult. Maybe I should type this out? Nah, my mom says handwritten letters have more meaning and I guess you would enjoy reading it better this way. I wonder how that worked in the olden times where secret lovers wrote to each other in the dark...NOT THAT WE'RE SECRET LOVERS OR ANYTHING... I just wonder ya know? Did their scents get locked into the pages where they pour their hearts out? Can the reader imagine how their sender looked or felt while writing? MAYBE I'm putting too much thought into it, I'm such a thinker...everyone knows that about me._

 _Shit, this letter is going to be SUPER long._

 _Okay let me get it together!_

 _Hey Kona, if you're reading this (No. This wasn't meant to be a Drake reference it honestly just happened like that and it sounds right so if the shoe fits right?) I'm most likely dead. I guess I should get the hard part over with since you always informed me that you rather get the bad news first then follow up with the good. So here goes nothing! At the age of nine years old I was sent to an underground school that I would attend at night while my father went off to work and my sisters and I would travel out to this school. Now this school had multiple teachings over the nation, I started off my training in Iran for almost three years. Training for what? To be a assassin and protector. I know that may sound insane to you, which is understandable but that's what I had to do. My mom attended the same exact school and man was she one of the toughest ones! (until she got sick and married my father.) My sisters and I had to live up to her expectations and let me tell you the pressure was so on!_

 _My mother was so good that she became a mentor and teacher to the rest of the kids like us. We start young so we can adapt easier, some don't start their killings as young due to what they can handle. Me? I didn't start-out with the extreme missions like my sisters. My sisters began their first missions at eight and eleven years old, meaning that they had to murder someone. They were much tougher than me, but I didn't have that skill. I didn't WANT to kill anyone, I'm not a killer. At this underground school we are taught all sorts of things and abilities to survive in the world that we are brought in. Most kids are brought in through their parents, like my sisters and I, other's are forced into it because they're orphans and they have nowhere to go. I only ever killed one person in my life and that was because I had no choice. It was either him or my mother. My mother has a target on her back even until this day which is why we transferred from Iran to Amsterdam then from Amsterdam to Greece once my father found out what we were into. It was a shock to my sisters and I that my mother never filled my father in on what she was- **is**. People at this underground school learn all sorts of techniques from killing to hacking to protecting. A majority of us fit under different category's and we all become marked. The government tries to control us but we cannot be tamed. _

_My mother held the title of assassin and mentor._

 _My eldest sister, Naz =_ _Assassin_

 _My older sister, Yasmin =_ _Assassin and Hacker_

 _As for myself, I fit underneath protector._

 _Which was my job for you._

 _I couldn't kill anyone else again, I couldn't cope with that. It ate at me. (I knew I would die 4 U - If I had to. Just because I didn't want to kill again didn't mean I did not know how to, especially when it came down to you.) Knowing that that man had a mission to kill my mother and that he had a family back at home that he had to protect but I couldn't let him hurt my mom. Just like I couldn't let my dad hurt my mom, my mom and I could have ran away easily but we stayed because of you. DON'T go blaming yourself for this, my dad shouldn't put his hands on anybody but he did. My mother and I could easily kill him but we spared his life because at the end of the day we still love that man, even if he has nothing but evil in his veins. It's weird isn't it? Sounds weird enough. Loving someone who brings nothing but pain to you. I know that when he receives the news that I have passed that it would break him just like it would break me if I lost him. Why? Because that's not the man who raised me, that's a man who lost his way and doesn't know how to get back. Somehow I still have the hope that he will get back on the right path and be a better man not only for my mother but for himself. He owes that to himself because he has to live with it. He is alone now._

 _Your brother Dacey, he came to my mother and I in Greece to ask us to do something for him. It's a bit difficult to find trained assassins but with a help from a hacker named Nadia Avila he found us. He picked our family because I was the closest out all of the protectors that were around your age. I didn't do this for the money at all, please believe that. Dacey had money and he gave that to my father who happily took it since things were getting a little rough, you know about my father's job situation, looking for work is tough. Anyways Dacey spent less than three days telling Ma and I about you. About the wildness he got himself into with one of the most ruthless brothers in Chicago, Herb and Epps. He needed my help to keep you safe here, he had a plan to get you here. He had been in contact with your father, not visiting - but over the telephone they came together to make sure you were protected while Dacey went into hiding. I had photos and knew your interests in no time, at this point I'm sure your fuming but I promise you at the start it was a job to be honest. But as I got to know you, I didn't look at you like that anymore. I didn't play a starring role and whatever movie this would be made into. I made a friend in you and I certainly hope you made a friend in me._

 _I'm so sorry I had to keep that from you, but keeping you safe was my main priority. Believe it or not your father and Astrid wanted to keep you safe, no matter how much hate you have in your heart for their wrong doings they have done to you and your family, they do want to protect you. I hoped that through that misery in Greece that I shined a little bit of light in your life, to keep pushing on but you still had your soul back in Chicago which I definitely understood. All of your years on this earth was spent in Chicago but Dacey wanted you safe so he made sure that someone with my skill set would be able to do that for him. For you._

 _I brought you back to Chicago for many reasons. 1) I knew it would make you happy. I had that in plan to visit for a bit, I'm not sure how it would have worked out but I'm very good at what I do. Quick on my feet and developing plans. 2) I had to get you away from a possible lawsuit from Josie's parents or an arrest. At this point I know you're staring at this crazily and you want to know what happened between you and Josie. You two fought and Josie called you out on your shit. You did have it good in Skiathos although it didn't feel like it, you felt safe. If I had to, I would even try and get Carl and Debbie out here for you if I had that chance but things didn't play out that way. The fight got to the point where blood was drawn, marks on your forearms, cut on your lip and bloody nose. Josie wasn't as lucky, If I didn't get you off Josie you would have killed her with that monkey wrench or put her in a coma...trust me I know. When you passed out in my arms I had to make a deal with Josie, I had to get you out of there before she did press charges. I didn't want that for you. I knew Josie since we were fourteen and she knew me. I knew what she was like and she always said what she meant. I saw that in her eyes. So my mother and I organized getting you out of here, however we weren't going to stay in Chicago._

 _I wanted to bring you back to Kentucky with me but your heart was meant for Chicago. I couldn't rip you away, not again. So I let you stay and I saw some life come back into your body even through the hardships of Carl not accepting your disappearance. I knew he would learn to understand just like I learned that you can't rip a flower from it's root and bring it somewhere else expecting it to grow the same._

 _I hope one day that this will all make sense._

 _I hope one day your pain will change to happiness._

 _*See attachment for doodles and shit and that poem that you wanted to read so bad.*_

 _P.S. I know this might be hard for you but Nadia is now going to protect you until this is all over. Until Herb, Epps, Derek, and Delaney Luh are dead._

 _Be good doll._

 _Love your friend,_

 ** _-Anwar_**

* * *

 ** _Earthquakes to Take_**

 **she had a lot of pain, this i knew**

 **the layers of her skin reminded me of humid sunny days**

 **although i never found myself looking for shade, i'd take the humid anyway**

 **when i officially met her, i felt her world through her eyes**

 **scrambling my brain like an earthquake.**

 **her name started with a 'k' and ended with an 'a'**

 **her vibe told me that she did have a lot to say**

 **underneath the Aries sign k told me that she didn't belong**

 **not on the same soil as i and she had a plan to go far**

 **back to her true homeland**

 **on a night at the beach she sat beside me,**

 **a stick in between her lips, her eyes matching the ripping waves that kissed the shore**

 **man, i wished i had kissed her**

 **the lifelines etched into her soft palms already told me what i needed to know**

 **she said "back in Chicago they referred to me as an earthquake"**

 **somehow i found no shock in that**

 **it was in the lines on the palm of her hands**

 **which resembled the cracks flowing through dry dirt**

 **it was the way she spoke to me,**

 **her voice a little low and her eyes peering into mine that made the earth shake**

 **well at least for me.**

 **it's humorous really since she tells me that she could see inside of my soul,**

 **since my eyes are extremely light.**

 **nevertheless when i were face to face with her i see two glass bulbs**

 **lighting up with thunderstorms**

 **with her hand in mine, she felt like a bonfire**

 **the flames upon her skin putting a stop to the chill in my very own bones.**

 **her voice sounded like rain as if small pellets were falling from gray skies**

 **every time words rolled off her tongue.**

 **the lies i had for her were always traveling as a message in a bottle**

 **there had not been one single time she had not been honest to me**

 **for that i'll always have guilt**

 **in the short time that i have known her she is not just an earthquake**

 **k is all of the nuclear seasons and all of the weather conditions**

 **for she is human just like each and every one of us**

 **i love her for that**

 **i understood who she is since she does not, yet.**

 **underneath the skin and bone is a soul trying to survive this universe and it's tragedies**

 **she is L . I . F . E .**

 **an earthquake i wouldn't dare brace myself for,**

 **neither should you.**

* * *

Korinna sat outside of the nursing home with the said letter and poem crumpled into her bronze skin. She glared out into the dull skies secretly wondering if Anwar was with her brothers up in the sky, if heaven were a real thing. She had left the Gallagher's over two hours ago after the whole brick through the window incident and the embrace she shared with Carl, hoping to share the words of her late friend to Nona. At the start Nona seemed overjoyed to have her granddaughter read her the letters, since Korinna had been complaining about her black glittery vision that brought her back to that day with her and Josie. Once Korinna finished the poem Anwar had obviously written about her, Nona had completely forgotten who she was. Mistaking the fifteen year old as her own mother, which no doubt made Korinna's eyes burn with liquids.

The Afro-Greek sat outside with her knees balled up to her chest and the sheets of papers squeezed in between her right hand. To get rid of her sadness she asked an older man outside if he had an an extra cigarette but immediately turned away when his actions became sexual, questioning what the young girl would do in return for the cancer stick. Korinna kicked the man where the sun didn't shine and sent a few blows to his spine with her elbow, much like Dacey had shown her when perverts were lurking around. Soon Korinna pushed herself from the gravel, folded the pages and shoved them into the coat pocket. Buttoning the hood to her jacket she pulled out her phone just to find that it somehow died without her knowledge, with a sigh of annoyance she placed her phone into her back jean pocket and set on the few mile walk back to the Gimello's knowing that she would in for it.

xxx

Korinna didn't waste any time jogging up the narrow steps of the brick building. She knew that she would have to face the music some time and honestly, she didn't feel like fooling around outside in the cool air any longer. She had a rough day and all she wanted to do was just go to bed or at least try. Shutting the door behind her she turned to see no other than Vito standing with his arms crossed, his eyes screamed relived but his body language screamed pissed. Blinking Korinna turned to the side as she peeled off the winter coat she borrowed from the Gallagher's, tossing it onto the hook. She said nothing as she made her way over to the couch plopping down on it.

"Where the fuck were you?" Nicky's voice echoed along with his heavy footsteps thumping down the steps.

Vito moved to sit down on the coffee table in front of Korinna, "She was fine. I know she went to the Gallagher's, I talked to Fiona. I also had Nadia check the cameras out on the streets to know that she was out there somewhere and I also called the nursery home to check if she went there. So she wasn't doing any drugs, Nicky."

"Is this how it's going to be until I'm eighteen?" Korinna bit through a tight jaw.

Nicky sat down in his signature chair puffing on a cigar, "You made it this way kid. We don't like keeping tabs on you but if it's to keep you safe, hell yeah we're gonna fuckin' keeps tabs on you."

Korinna rolled her head around to stare at Nicky, "Wow. It's funny because everyone keeps saying the same shit to me, 'it's to keep you safe' well you know what? I don't need any saving, I'm tired of people trying to **save** me. First my father, Dimitri left my family and started sleeping with some Norwegian chick down the block saying the same thing that he never meant to hurt us so he flew back to Greece to save us the pain. Then my mom takes Uriah off life support because she wanted to save us the pain of looking at him in that way. Then the EMT's wouldn't let me see Jesse after what happened, then Dacey selling those girls in our basement, to Carl, to Anwar, and now you guys?! _I_ don't want to be saved. If I could be, then the big man upstairs would have and I wouldn't have to deal with the bullshit that's been handed to me on a silver platter. There is no God, there is no need to try and step-right in for Korinna Rokos! The girl with the biggest tragedy. I don't need it, I don't need any sympathy."

"Sweetheart. We get it, you have every right to feel the way that you do. But, how do you expect us to react with you running out of the house disappearing for hours after everything that has happened to you? Do you get that you were _**dead**_? Don't you understand that we love and care about you that we just want to help you reach a better life? We're not trying to save you, we're doing something that a family should always do. Never turn your backs on each other, so don't you turn your back on us." Vito voiced, complete seriousness in his tone as he leaned on his knees staring into Korinna's eyes.

Korinna sat up straight, "Don't you understand that I want to be trusted? I want things to be like they were before I left. I want to go back in time so I wouldn't have to be treated like a science experiment, okay? We get it, I decided to love so many people and got shitted on in return. I went and got messed up because of love but I'm dealing with it! I'm trying to! Just let me breathe."

"Trust you? Our trust for you went out the window the moment you fuckin' overdosed! I understand getting fucked up because of your home life but over that fuckin' Gallagher kid?! You're fifteen years old you don't know what love is, you can do better than him. Matter of fact if that Anwar mothefucker were alive I'd rather have you with him. Carl Gallagher pushed you to drugs and I ain't gonna stand by and watch you die again over some punk whose thinkin' with his piccolo cazzo opposed to his heart. I'm not havin' it. You don't want us down your throat? Then stop doing shit that's gonna make us suspicious. Stop wandering off to places without telling us and until you get clean from your drug habit, then maybe we'll trust you again." Nicky exclaimed, jamming the end of his cigar into the tray on the coffee table before exiting into the kitchen.

Korinna bit down onto her bottom lip hard as she closed her eyes, the words from Nicky effecting her. She couldn't find her words to fight back against Nicky which was a little bit surprising since Korinna happened to be always argumentative. Vito watched at his little sister figure tried to fight with the earthquake that dared to come out, even with her eyes closed. Vito was not sure what would happen once Korinna opened her eyes. Once she did Nadia walked into the beginning of the living-room, untying her apron as she smiled at Vito only viewing him first, "Dinner's ready!"

"Did you know that your girlfriend trained with an assassin underground school? Did you know that's where she gained her hacking ways? You guys want to talk about trust so much, did you know that Vito? Huh?" Korinna tested with a tilt of her head and a bitter smile playing on her lips.

Vito tensed as he brought his eyes away from Korinna's to Nadia who appeared as a deer caught in headlights, "No. I didn't. Let's eat." He replied sternly, pushing himself from the coffee table.

To say that Korinna was enjoying the awkwardness at the dinner table would be an understatement. She even stole a few sips from the wine bottle before Nicky harshly snatched it away, earning a laugh from Korinna as she happily chewed on the food Nadia had prepared.

Biting into the drumstick Korinna asked, "So since nobody wants to address the elephant in the room...Nadia, from Anwar's letter he tells me that you are also a trained assassin! Isn't that something you should share on a first date?"

Nadia swallowed the lump in her throat as she kept her eyes trained on Vito who didn't bother looking at her. "I had a job to do-"

"I should blow your fuckin' brains out all over this floor, _mami._ " Nicky threatened, his left hand resting on the glock that sat right beside his plate and wine bottle.

Nadia sat up straight, "Look you should be thankful that I'm looking out for Korinna okay? Yes I lied about my background a bit but what do you expect?"

"I expect you not to lie. You know what we're into, you knew that from the jump. Yet, you didn't think it would be cool to let me know that people hire you to take people out?" Vito spoke, his voice rising a bit before simmering down, still not looking at Nadia.

Nadia reached her hand out to place on top of Vito's, "Baby you have to understand that this is how I make my money. I gotta do what I gotta do, just like you and Nicky. My job was to play a part."

"Clearly it's all about the money with you. You didn't give one purple fuck about my brother, fuck, you prolly don't even care about Korinna. Like you said that's how you make money. Matter of fact why are you still even in our house? BOOM! Your skeleton just fell right out the closet. For all we know you could be here planning to kill all three of us to get your money." Nicky stated taking the safety lock off.

Vito slammed his hands on the table causing Korinna to lift her head as she scooped rice and beans into her mouth, "Nicky we're not shooting her. Look Nadia, if that's even your real name. You can play me once, 'cause I gotta a lot of heart but you can never play me twice. If you really have a job to do then I suggest you do it, meaning looking after Korinna in the ways that Nicky and I can't. I'll make a deal with you, if you can do that then we're cool. Don't know if I'll ever invite you into my bed again but- if something happens to my sweetheart...I'm gonna murder **you** in broad daylight. You follow?" He said with just enough venom, his ocean eyes finally meeting Nadia's.

Korinna had never seen Vito this way, meaning that he had been deeply hurt. Korinna had read the table her letter, majority of the parts focusing on the underground training and how Nadia was involved. That had made the dinner more silent, Nicky's calm anger coming into play as he pulled his glock from his waist-band and sat it on the table for everyone to see. Vito sat with his elbows harshly pressing into the table, his gaze set on his hands. Nadia sat waiting for either of the Gimello's to speak while Korinna ate the food Nadia had prepared in full content. She wanted Nadia out of the picture and fast. Nadia Avila was the one to not be trusted, not Korinna.

Shortly after Nadia had agreed to Vito's request, deciding that it would be best if she left she abandoned her plate at the table, Nicky following her out as she collected her things while Korinna and Vito remained at the table.

Letting out a sigh Korinna stared down at her empty plate, she hadn't eaten like that in the past few days but it seemed like the entertainment in front of her was enough to make her stomach the food. Licking her teeth to get the left-over food into her system she rested her chin into her left hand as her right hand gave Vito's forearm a squeeze, his eyes moved to meet her's.

"Life's a bittersweet tragedy isn't it, Vito? I'm glad Anny told me about how much of a fraud Nadia is in those pages. Although he lied to be too but, I kinda have to get over it. He's dead now. It's a good thing he told me, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or killed or something by her. Now you're prepared to watch out for yourselves just in case that day might come, I'm glad I could save you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to ya, you're i oikogéneiá mou." Korinna expressed as she stood, bending down to kiss Vito's cheek before heading up the steps.

* * *

All Carl knew was that Fiona wanted Frank gone. He had somehow ruined her wedding plans, which wasn't much of a shock to Carl since everything Frank touches he ruins. Night-time had fallen and he just came back from meeting up with Dom at her place. Carl didn't know why he decided to accept Dominique's invitation over text, knowing that most likely that it would lead to sex once he got there. Her father had to run back in since he were working on a big case or something and Carl thought Dominique may have knew about it, it sounded exciting enough to hear about but Dom brushed it off saying that her father never told her about the cases he worked on, that she should just know that he goes to work everyday trying to make the world better for her.

Carl wished Frank could give a shit about him and his family like that. It was interesting to see him try for half a day but of course it never lasts long. As soon as Carl got home he witnessed Sean and Frank beating the shit out of each other and Fiona wanted Frank to stop but he wouldn't listen. Carl knew how to make him listen. As it began to snow, Carl charged forward yanking his father's backwards into his chest, Carl's arms immediately wrapping around Frank's neck into submission. Carl kept his choke-hold position until he felt his father go limp in his hands, Carl slowly lowering him down onto the ground.

Fiona stared wide-eyed at Frank who did not appear to be moving, "Oh, my God, what did you do?"

"Chokehold. Cops do it." Carl replied with a shrug and a satisfied grin as he stared at Fiona who stood over their father.

"Is he breathing?" Fiona swallowed.

Debbie stepped a bit closer from behind Sean, Fiona, Frank, and Carl, "Daddy?" She questioned weakly.

In a matter of seconds Carl began to fill his heart slowly trail down into his stomach before his father gasped loudly rolling onto his side first as he began to groan and cough.

Sighing with relief, "You're a fuckin' asshole Frank." Fiona snapped watching as the man got to his feet, "God! You were doing so great. Ya almost pulled it off. And then you had to go fuck it all up again."

"Get the fuck outta here! Go!" Fiona continued pointing in the direction she wanted Frank to go.

Frank stared at all of his children first, saving his glare for Sean before stumbling off into the winter flakes leaving damage behind yet again.

Carl didn't watch his father leave for much longer, knowing that he would be back someway or another. He didn't even bother to channel into Fiona yelling at Sean as he turned to Debbie who cradled Franny in her arms, walking over to his sister he looked up just in time to see Korinna eyeing him as if she didn't know who he was. Just like the time in back of Nick's car when they picked her and Debbie up from the bakery.

Shaking her head she turned her head, the light from the street lights showed the gloss of tears in her eyes as she rushed inside the home. Carl turned to Debbie who already had her eyes on his, "Don't worry I'll figure out what's going on. Just- Just don't follow us up to my room, you don't want to make things worse, okay?"

Nodding his head Carl rushed up the steps holding the door open for Debbie and his niece, allowing them inside before himself peering over at Fiona one last time to make sure her and Sean were okay as well.

 _xxx_

Carl paced his room, Liam was fast asleep as he did so. Just right next door the girl he deeply cared about was in there with his sister talking about her feelings to her instead of him. Carl wanted to run after Korinna, he didn't know what that look was for and it was irking him not knowing. It had been almost two and a half hours since everyone all came upstairs and Carl was beginning to think that maybe Debbie forgot about meeting up with him again.

With that thought in his brain, the knob twisted causing Carl to stop in his tracks to see Debbie peeking around the corner. Her eyes falling on Liam's sleeping form before waving Carl over to the door. Carl pulled the door back as he stood in the door-way glancing over at Debbie's room as the reddish haired girl yawned before saying, "Korinna's in a very fragile state right now as you know. I as her best-friend listened to every single detail that went on while I weren't around and I mean literally _**everything**_. Putting Frank in that choke hold triggered something for Korinna - she saw Uriah in that position again. That's why she freaked out Carl, I don't think apologizing for that is going to make up for it and I don't think she would want you to since you can't walk on broken glass around her. Although we feel like we need to, we can't. Or else it's gonna piss her off more."

Carl carefully listened to what his sister was telling him. He felt a sense of disappointment run through his veins, not thinking about what those policemen did to her eldest brother. It was all over the news with recordings and that police officer still had his job. No justice was ever served. Carl didn't want Korinna to ever be afraid of him, if they ever did end up together in the near future and Carl stood by with police enforcement he wanted her to know that he wouldn't be like that cop that did that to her brother. He would be one of the good cops, that Carl was sure of.

"Shit." Carl let out which Debbie nodded to.

Debbie stretched in front of her brother, "Well she's downstairs if you're looking for her. I honestly don't know what's going to happen between the two of you but just know that I want what's best for the both of you. I never met Dominique and I know you were a different person when you met her but- Korinna's loved you for a long time. She deserves more of a chance than Dominique. I think you should strongly consider inviting Rinna to Fiona's wedding, just saying. If you don't - I'm going to kick your small pea sized brain."

"You're not really giving me a choice." Carl snorted dodging Debbie's aim to punch him.

Debbie cheesed, "Your right. I'm not. Korinna's my best friend and I don't know Dom, so obviously I'm gonna say ditch the other one."

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Carl groaned.

Debbie moved over to her door checking in on her daughter, "It's too late for that. Rinna's **been** hurting dumbass! I can see that it's also taking a toll on you too, 'cause you care too. It's not up to you to know who you're gonna hurt more, you can't possibly know that. Just like I didn't know that I was hurting Derek but I stopped chasing him and started focusing on Franny, shes most important now, not Derek. So what's it gonna be?"

Carl hesitantly checked the living room as he made his way down the steps. When he didn't find his dark haired friend sitting on the couch, he blew out a breath through his nostrils before heading into the kitchen where he saw her form sitting on the edge of the counter. She stared ahead as she used an ice cream scooper inside of the carton before placing it into her mouth. Carl didn't know how to address the situation so he made his way around Korinna to sit down at the head of the table.

"You ever wonder if the earth will keep spinning once the Apocalypse starts?" Korinna started, licking the left over ice cream from her lips as she placed the ice cream scooper back into the tub of chocolate ice cream with M&M's.

Carl's eyes shifted wondering where Korinna was going with this, "Um. Are we talking Zombie Apocalypse or just apocalypse-apocalypse?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Well if the earth explodes it definitely stops spinning but far as a zombie apocalypse it would still spin although we're all walking toxins."

Korinna hummed, placing the empty ice cream carton to the side of her. Her fingertips now cool as she ran her fingers over her jeans as she thought over Carl's answer. While she didn't say much Carl turned to face her in the chair just eyeing her, "Ren are we gonna talk about what I did?"

"No. Because I assume Debbie already told you what I felt so there's no point going back a few pages just for me to explain the same thing to you as I did to Debz. I don't blame you for doing that to Frank, the dude's a terrible father we all know that. We both know the game, so I get it. Really I do. Seeing that happen in person kinda just set me off."

Carl sat on the edge of the chair, "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Korinna interrupted turning to look at Carl, "Just stop apologizing. It is what it is, it was what it was, ya know?"

Carl glanced away from Korinna keeping his mouth shut, knowing that was the best he could possibly do in this moment. He wanted to say more on the subject knowing that it was a deep sore that always effected Korinna but he didn't want to keep pushing her.

"Ren I have to ask you something." Carl started, breaking the silence as she turned her attention to him.

Korinna said nothing as Carl stood up making his way over to her. The fifteen year old watched as Carl stood in front of her, his eyes intense as his eyes scanned her face. Slowly but surely Carl got down on one knee, lifting his head to see Korinna starting at him in complete horror. Carl reached forward to grasp Korinna's hand, the girl desperately trying to pull her hand from his grip.

"What the hell, Carl?" Korinna breathed rapidly.

Carl smirked as he stared up at her from underneath his eyelashes, "It's not what you think it is. I wanted to ask, if you would be my date to Fiona's wedding?"

Korinna rolled her eyes as she calmed herself down, resting her free hand on her chest as she did so. She went to kick at Carl who pushed himself back away from her letting out a small laugh, "Don't scare me like that you douche."

"You didn't think-" Carl trailed off as he sat on the floor in front of Korinna, leaning back on his hands as he watched her expressions.

"Well what am I supposed to think? That's the way it works, dumbo." Korinna snapped as Carl smiled back at her in reply.

Carl licked his lips, "The day I marry you...it'll be big. Trust me."

Korinna shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip as she breathed out a laugh staring up a the ceiling, "See you don't get to do shit like that to me. You're making it harder for me to get over you, Gallagher."

"Maybe I don't want you to get over me." Carl challenged.

"Why because you like the attention I've been giving you over how many years now?" Korinna hashed, glaring down at the long-haired fourteen year old.

Carl got to his feet, "No..."

"Then what?! What exactly are you trying to say?!" Korinna yelled impatient; eyeing Carl as he got closer to her.

Carl swallowed as his hands moved to rest against Korinna's waist pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. He felt her tense underneath his touch, making his eyes move upwards as he positioned himself in between her legs staring into her nightfall colored eyes, "Please don't hate me anymore."

Korinna closed her eyes as she dipped her head, her forehead resting against Carl's. Carl inhaled her milk and honey scent for a bit before moving his right hand from her hip to tilt her chin upwards so their lips could meet. It felt just like the first time in the courtroom all over again, it ignited Korinna's bones. Her hands tangled into Carl's hair pulling on a bit but allowing him to have complete control over this kiss. The kiss was fall of passion on Korinna's part, her impulse making her wrap her ankles around Carl's frame pulling him closer to her body. Carl kept his cool as Korinna moved her lips against his fast. He kissed her slowly, keeping his hand on waist and the other on her chin. Korinna felt overwhelmed with they way that Carl teased her with his lips on her's so she pulled back ending it all much too quickly. Carl opened his eyes just to find Korinna biting down on her swollen lips, just watching him as if she were trying to process if this were real or not.

Carl reached out to her neck pulling her forward as he mumbled against her lips, "One more."

The smile on his face still appeared as Korinna had control over this kiss again. It felt as if Korinna were stealing all of the air out of his lungs, lighting his brain on fire, leaving the rest of the warmth to drip through his insides. Carl didn't find himself comparing this kiss to Dom's but it very different, so different. He pushed her to the back of his mind focusing on the kiss against his own lips, admiring how Korinna worked her magic. It was wild fire against an earthquake all wrapped in one. Carl knew it would be a short kiss but man did it linger. Opening his eyes he found Korinna with her eyes closed this time.

"Am I going to be your side bitch now?" Korinna mumbled, her face going stone cold opposed to the pleasing smile she just wore.

Carl frowned as he stepped back from Korinna, "Not at all. I'm breaking up with Dom and you're coming with me to Fiona's wedding." He replied in full determination.

"That sure doesn't sound like you're giving me an option." Korinna spoke as Carl walked backwards to the steps.

Carl winked, "I'm not. Goodnight, baby."

Korinna watched as Carl jogged up the stairs leaving her to think over what just happened. She ran her fingertips over her lips as she stared down her lap, not knowing if this would lead to good things or a fistful of tears.

Once Carl got to his bedroom with a smile on his lips, he pulled himself up onto the top bunk pulling his phone from underneath his pillow he checked the time to see that it was 3:08 A.M. Sighing Carl unlocked his phone and went into his text, sending a message to Dom.

 **TO: Wifey**

dom txt m3 whn u get dis we g0tta t4lK A$AP

 _xxx_

By the time Carl had woken the first thing he heard was Franny's screams. He rolled over onto his side balling the pillow into his ears as he looked over to Liam whose bed was empty. Hearing the sound of thumping and glass breaking made Carl sit up on the top bunk, jumping down onto the floor and rushed out to see Dominique shoving Korinna into the wall. Carl watched in shock as Korinna let go of Dominique's forearms, bringing them underneath her arms jerking them harshly against her bones so she could get out of the cage Dominique had her in. Dominique loosened her grip giving Korinna the upper-hand as she shoved the girl back which made Dominique angrier.

Carl glaned at Debbie who stared at the scene wide eyed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, Rinna left the room to shower and I hear something breaking, something being our bathroom sink! She had your bat trying to swing it at Korinna and the next thing I know the two started fighting!" Debbie yelled over the commotion.

Carl turned back to the sight in front of him hearing Dominique scream as she tried to charge at Korinna, who stepped to the side and placed her foot out to trip the girl. Once Dominique was on the floor Korinna got her knees moving one knee to place against Dominique's chest as she tried to catch Dominique's swinging hands. Carl eyed the sight both of the girls were damp from the the busted sink Carl assumed, he could see right through Korinna's white t-shirt getting a good look at the black bra that stuck to her. Her dark hair drapping over as she struggled to hold Dominique down. As for Dom her large sandy curly hair was also damp, the curls turning wavy and dark.

"Would you stop drooling and do something, idiot?!" Debbie shoved Carl out of his trance.

Before he could step forward he heard the door of Fiona and Sean's bedroom pull open, "What the fuck is goin' on here?!"

Fiona pulled on Korinna's shoulders pulling her off Dominique as she sent a kick to Korinna's tummy, making the girl gasp and lean over. Carl moved to step forward to grab Dom but Sean beat him to it, tugging the girl upwards and wrapping his arms across Dominique's to stop her from charging at Korinna.

"That bitch kicked me in the stomach, let me beat her face in Fiona!" Korinna wheezed, making Carl worry that her asthma might act up.

Dominique laughed, "Yeah you touch me and I'll press charges, druggie!"

Korinna began to stand up straight as she caught her breath, "Bitch you came at me with a bat! What do you expect me to do, not defend myself?! You got the wrong one!"

"No! I'm sure I got the right one, thinking it's okay to steal my man!" Dominique yelled.

Korinna laughed, "If Carl was yours then he wouldn't want me so bad, now would he?"

That set Dominique off as she struggled to against Sean's arms while Korinna kissed her lips a the girl. Fiona shook her head at the situation glaring at Carl who tried to hide his smile behind his lips, "So this is Dominique huh? Look at this mess you created!"

"I didn't tell Dom to come into the house and fight Ren, I would never tell someone to do that." Carl disagreed with his big sister.

Sean stared down at Dominique who desperately tried to get at Korinna, "How'd you get in here anyways?"

"You guys apparently don't believe in locking doors." Dominique stated the obvious as she rolled her eyes at the man, "And if you don't get your hands off me, I'll have my father arrest you for psychical assault!"

Fiona met Sean's eyes nodding her head as Sean let her go not wanted to mess up his parole. Korinna squared up just in case Dominique tried to run up on her again but Carl latched onto Dominique's hand spinning her around to face him, "What are you doing here? I told you to **text** me when you read my message."

"Do you honestly think I'm dumb Carl? I think you must have me confused with yourself." Dominique rolled her neck.

"Watch your mouth." Korinna warned, her eyes in slits as Dominique rolled her eyes at the girl.

Dominique turned back to Carl who waited for her to say her peace, "You weren't the first boyfriend I ever had in my life, I mean look at me."

"Look it's the local trash on the side of the street." Korinna yelled, earning a laugh from Sean, Debbie tried to contain her laughter by burying her face in the cloth she had wrapped around Franny who she bounced in her arms keeping the baby silent. Fiona on the other hand wrapped her arms around Korinna's neck pulling the girl in her chest to keep her quiet.

Dominique choose to ignore Korinna taking the high road, "But you were the first boy I ever dated that treated me like I mattered. I know what you were trying to say, I mean we haven't stayed up with each other texting in the early hours in the morning because I don't play with my beauty sleep and you know that. I know you were trying to break up with me and I just can't believe you would choose a three over a ten."

"I'm not just looking for looks in a girl. I think you have me confused. Dom you're better than that, you have a lot going for yourself, really you do. I think you're a beautiful girl and I had fun with you, you made time go slow and made them count whenever I was with you no matter how bad your father tried to make me feel around you. But...I don't know this chick that's standing in front of me, I don't like the fact that you thought it was okay to come into my house and right someone I deeply care about. You're better than that and you know that shit, Dom. I'm sorry but we need to break up. I can't continue this relationship with someone I don't have the strongest feelings for, we can still be friends if you want but right now you're not the one for me. I hope you understand that." Carl said his peace watching as Dominique's rage turn to complete sadness.

Dominique took a deep breath, "I knew this day would come. I just knew from the way that you looked at her. I just thought that maybe my love for you would be enough but I thought wrong. I mean we lost our virginity to each other! We wouldn't have continued to keep having intimate moments like that if there wasn't a connection between us...I hope you know what you're doing by picking that drug- Korinna. The second she starts fucking up your relationship, don't even think about running back to me." She snapped getting one last look at Carl before stepping around Fiona who moved herself and Korinna out the way.

Carl stared down at his feet knowing that he had hurt Dominique and that was something he didn't want to do. It did bother him a little bit to know that she figured out that he didn't care for her the same way as he did in the beginning and she did blame Korinna for that, he understood that. If Korinna didn't come back from Greece Carl didn't know where he and Dominique would be. Carl just knew that things never happened the way that they really sure but you have to deal with it somehow.

"Well that one was a firecracker, it's a good thing you let that one go, Carl. I don't think you'd be able to handle that side of her for too long." Sean clicked his tongue, giving Carl's shoulder a squeeze then turning to make sure that the girl did indeed leave the house, "I'm gonna make sure she left the house. Don't want her to turn up in your attic or something along those lines."

Fiona laughed removing her arms from Korinna's neck, "So are you two a thing now?"

Debbie patiently awaited the answer as Korinna scratched her nose and Carl watched her finding it cute.

Carl smirked, "In my mind I'd like to make Ren mine but...I don't think she'd want to jump into something right away after everything that happened right, baby girl?"

"Uh...right." Korinna mumbled trying to hide that her eyes went wide at the pet name Carl just gave her. First it was baby now baby girl? She felt like she might just melt underneath his gaze.

Fiona grinned, "Well whatever you two are...I approve."

Carl smiled at Fiona who turned on her heels to exit the hallway.

"Carl and Korinna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Debbie began to sing as she spun on her feet to enter her bedroom teasing the two.

Carl scoffed as Korinna stuck her middle fingers up at her best-friend not realizing that Carl had made his way over to her. Giving Carl the side-eye Korinna watched as Carl checked her over before fully standing in front of her, "You good?"

"Not even a scratch. You would think that someone with a police officer as a father would know how to fight better."

Carl shrugged, "I bet Dom will have her father harassing me for awhile."

"That's gonna suck." Korinna commented.

"It's so worth it though." Carl answered, pressing a kiss to Korinna's cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I don't want to stretch it out anymore so we'll just say this is part one of the finale if that's cool? There's still much more to write but part two probably won't as long as this one. What are your thoughts on this chapter? We read Anwar's letter to get more insight on him and we found out that Nadia was also connected to Anwar and his family a bit. Do you think Nadia might actually have feelings for Vito or? Thoughts on Korinna's development in this chapter? What about that Carlinna kiss?**

 **Let me know. Thanks!**

 **1 MORE TO GO!**

 **-ALES**


	14. TéLOS: Korinna

**13.**

 ** _FINALE || PART TWO_**

 _X_

 _"It seems to me now that the plain state of being human is dramatic enough for anyone; you don't need to be a heroin addict or a performance poet to experience extremity. You just have to love someone._

 ** _-NICK HORNBY,_** _How to be Good_

* * *

The biggest adventure of your life will be that one major experience that changes your life. Does that sound a little vague? Well think about it, everyone's lives are placed on a line along with an hour glass to match. From the moment we are born, we die but in between that time of existing you must live. As you grow, every moment that occurs becomes an adventure to those peering in as if they were viewing your life as a novel or some big motion picture or it's all based on your own mentality, it all depends how you look at it. Life's not supposed to be easy, the people in your life can't always be the ones to make a smooth path for you, in fact they might even damage it but in the end when you take your last breath and your heart takes it last beat, you'll either thank yourself for the occasions that you made count; knowing that you've enjoyed your ride on that line _or_ you'll wonder why there was not enough time in the world to get this life thing figured out.

Korinna could see small patches of rays striking through Debbie's blinds while also reflecting off her burgundy curtains. She had woken around six that morning to find less weight applied to her chest, knowing that it had to do with herself being on good terms with both of The Gallagher's. It helped that things were becoming normal or at least _their form of normal_ again as friends. The fifteen year old could feel the side of Franny's small fist pressing into her back as Korinna lay on her side staring out at nothing, and she knew that Debbie was of course on the other side of Franny. Korinna didn't move much in her sleep, she knew that she snored a bit and that Debbie happened to be the one all over the bed while she slept. Yes, Debbie Gallagher was a wild sleeper. However over the course of the night Korinna began to notice a change in Debbie as well. Debbie didn't use Liam's old crib to place Franny in, the newborn was always held close to Debbie even though she was going through a bit of PTSD. Debbie had told Korinna that she had dropped Franny because she had fell asleep while doing homework _and_ trying to breast-feed at the same time.

She didn't pity Debbie. Korinna told Debbie that having Frances will be a lesson, that this didn't make her a bad mom. Korinna told Debbie that she needed to let people in, she knew that better than anybody. Debbie had to let people help her because being so young and having another little life to take care of isn't easy and she didn't know how Debbie thought that it would be. Korinna knew that Debbie was changing just like herself, she knew that Debbie allowed herself to fall _in lust_ with Derek just to prove that she could be something that she wasn't. Korinna knew that Debbie had done a lot of questionable shit growing up beside her but Korinna couldn't judge her. She couldn't because life is funny (although it may not seem like it) but life will fuck you up in all sorts of ways although, it's always going to teach you something in the end. Whatever it may be, however long you live, life will dismiss you with wisdom.

Korinna had learned a lot in a year. She had learned that secrets hurt even if they served a purpose, she learned that people aren't always going to see things the way that you want them to unless you can show them your perspective, you will lose yourself and resort to other things to make things easier and it can help for a period of time but it'll still hurt, you will lose people you care about and you'll never get over it... _ever,_ love will control and break you and sometimes you can't do anything about it, and lastly shit sucks but that's just the way it is. It's been that way and sometimes it's okay and sometimes it not but you can deal. Somehow.

Why did it have to take early hours or late hours of the night for your thoughts to spit some true wisdom at you? Why is that? Why is it when you dream it can easily shift to a nightmare but when you wake sometimes you forget the dream before the nightmare? Is life like that? _Can_ it be like that? Well if you have amnesia. Korinna blew the smoke from her nostrils as her thoughts came at her like she were on the center of a free-way. She didn't know if anything she thought made sense to anyone else who opened up her brain but it did to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Carl's much deeper voice flowed with the winter air.

Korinna lifted her chin to look up at Carl who sniffed as he jumped down onto the step beside her. Korinna placed the blunt back between her lips as she watched Carl, "Just letting the weed talk to me."

"Well if you needed someone to talk to, you could have came and got me. You know that." Carl replied plucking the blunt from her lips to put it to his own.

Korinna sighed, "Nah. Sometimes you just need to keep certain thoughts to yourself."

"You okay?" Carl wondered blowing O's into the foggy sky.

Korinna stretched her arms out in front of her while taking a deep inhale, "Yeah. My noggin's all good up there, just thinking about how this year pretty much flew by. It's just funny to think about everything that happened from then and now."

"I don't want to think about it. I won't forget but I don't want to look back on it just yet." Carl said finishing the rest of the blunt, tossing it to the ground while staring ahead.

Korinna hummed as she took in Carl's words. Korinna knew she wasn't the only one that went through a lot these pass few months, everyone did. Carl preferred to push those thoughts to the back of his head while Korinna didn't mind thinking about it unless she had to.

The wind blew making the two teens shiver beside each other. Carl peaked over at Korinna to see that she was only sporting black knee-highs and one of Debbie's crew-neck sweaters. Her dark dyed hair was pulled up in the front into a tiny ponytail kinda like those Yorkie dogs. Carl really took the time to look at the girl beside him, she had a small smile on her lips as she rolled her arms close to her torso hunching over to keep herself warm. Her eyes still had bags underneath them but Carl still thought she looked captivating in her natural state.

Korinna shifted her head to meet Carl's eyes and it seemed as if she were staring right at a painting of a rain forest in a museum. Things were definitely different between the two, you could feel in the air if you were standing before the two teenagers. From Carl breaking up with Dominique yesterday morning to now, everything all seemed to fall correctly on the line; the two didn't know if when they decided to be in a relationship if everything would work out and that's something that Carl really feared but they couldn't keep on pretending.

Carl leaned back against the steps, his eyes still on Korinna's as he moved to rest his arm against the step behind them, his fingertips brushing her left side. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little." Korinna whispered, turning her head to search for the sun as if it were going to make an appearance this morning.

The clock was striking 9:45 am (After laying awake until 7 am, Korinna had fallen back to sleep until Franny demanded to have her diaper changed at 8 and Debbie seemed to sleep right through Franny's cries, shockingly. The girl deserved some sleep.) and the sun was nowhere to be found.

"Are you even wearing anything underneath...that sweater?" Carl asked, his eyes trailing to Korinna's socks then to her bare thighs.

Korinna quirked up her natural brows, "Why are you worried about it?"

"'Cause you can get sick staying out here in twenty degree weather." Carl stated the obvious as his eyes moved back to meet Korinna's eyes in all seriousness.

Korinna thought this conversation was going to turn dirty but was surprised to find that Carl was genuinely worried about her. I mean it's not that Carl was careless about her well-being before but this was different, _so different_.

"Maybe that will stop Nicky and Vito for sending me off?" Korinna tested with a small laugh, making Carl sit up straight and move closer to her so their hips were touching.

Carl licked his lips, "Are you scared?"

"I don't get scared."

"Everyone get's scared, Ren."

Korinna turned to face Carl, his eyes wavering as he awaited her next words, "I honestly don't know what to expect at this rehab or sobriety house or whatever you want to call it. What if I meet people there that's going to get me wrapped in more heavy shit that I don't want to be apart of? Over the past week or two I've been trying really hard not to pop anything or even drink hard liquor. I maybe cheating with marijuana but that doesn't really count, as least I don't think it does."

"The fact that you haven't touched anything is something you should be proud of. That's an accomplishment. If someone there tries to offer you stuff, you just gotta leave the situation. Try not to let your impulses get the best of you, you've done so well here you have to keep going." Carl encouraged.

Korinna nodded her head with a small smile as she turned her head again to stare out into the street. Carl spotted Ian making his way down the street towards the house but could feel Korinna shivering a bit beside him, he didn't know if it had something to do with the cold or her nerves. Carl moved to grip Korinna's left hip, "Come on let's go back inside. It's freezing."

"I actually uh- I have to get back to Nicky and Vito." Korinna sighed before turning to Carl who held a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

Carl helped Korinna stand as she continued, "Nicky was lecturing me about wandering the streets without them knowing and I came back here anyways. I also left my phone back at their place so there's no way of them reaching me so I think it's best if I go back home, it's been two days."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Carl offered.

Korinna hid her fingertips underneath the sleeve of the sweater, "No. It's okay."

Carl pulled on Korinna's hand as he nodded his head back to the door, "At least let's get you some warmer clothes before we send you off."

Korinna squeezed Carl's hand smiling a bit as she allowed him to pull her back inside of his home.

* * *

Carl sent Korinna on her way with a tight hug and her promising that she'll text him as soon as she get's home. It honestly felt as if they were heading to a new high in their friendship-relationship whatever you wanted to call it. That's something a couple would do and it honestly made Korinna feel as if she were walking on clouds. Korinna wasted no time as she set out on her journey to the Gimello's household. She immediately felt herself feeling much cooler now that she were walking the streets on her own opposed to sitting on the steps of The Gallagher's, now that said a lot.

Nicky didn't bother to question Korinna when she entered the home, He simply let out a laugh of pure disbelief behind the rim of his mug. Vito on the other hand mean mugged Korinna a bit over his shoulder while she shoved the door closed behind her.

"You're very hard headed." Vito greeted Korinna as she stood in the entry way.

Korinna made her eyes wide in annoyance as she began to strip out of her winter outerwear, "I know you didn't think I would stay here just because you told me to."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't." Nicky spoke, placing the mug on the coffee table making Korinna stare at him strangely at his statement, "Since you don't care to listen to our rules. The sobriety home will also teach you all about rules and discipline."

Korinna rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about? I haven't popped any pills since the whole hospital incident, no matter how bad my impulse screamed at me to do so."

"That's very good." Nicky replied, "Doesn't mean we're going to just forget about it."

"Is this really needed?"

"Yeah. Doc recommended you trying it out for the first month, we'll see what the head therapist at the place says after thirty days to determine what to do with you next." Vito said.

"Whatever man. Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go. Take a shower, cause we're leaving in thirty." Nicky answered, his eyes trailing over the clock above the television.

"Wha-?" Korinna started, feeling her heart race.

"Relax. We're just taking a tour today, Friday will be your first day." Vito mentioned as he turned his attention back to Grey's Anatomy which was playing on the flat-screen.

Korinna held her hands out, "When was anybody going to tell me that we were doing a tour?"

"Well if you stayed in the house like I told you to then maybe we would have told you." Nicky smirked, meeting Korinna's cracking dark iris.

Korinna rolled her eyes, "Really? How petty."

"You've got twenty-eight minutes." Vito sang, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Korinna crossed her arms, "What if I said I didn't want to do this dumb ass tour?"

"I thought you said you wanted to get better?" Vito chirped.

"I am better! Do I look high to you?"

"Your eyes do look a little red, kid." Nicky commented while he stroked his beard.

"Well I'm not addicted to fucking weed!" Korinna snapped.

"AYE! Watch your mouth, sweetheart. This is exactly why you should have been here, for sure you wouldn't be smoking none of that here." Vito argued, his eyes in slits.

Korinna rolled her eyes again.

Nicky pointed at Korinna, "Stop with the rollin' of the eyes and get your ass upstairs to get ready. The place is half an hour away and I don't want to hit morning traffic. Stop stalling fat head and get up there!"

"Fila mou to kólo." ( _kiss my ass_ ) Korinna muttered as she spun on her heels, jogging up the steps in defeat.

Nicky let out a snort as Vito shook his head turning his attention back to the screen.

 _xxx_

Korinna didn't know how to dress for this tour and didn't think much about it. Nicky and Vito were nice enough to get the rest of her belongings from her house across the street (They told her the home's been on the market for a while now) and placed most of it in Nonna's room and in the basement. Korinna sat in the backseat of Nicky's ride dressed in a black bomber jacket, a light gray hoodie underneath, a black beanie, leggings, and some white uptowns. She watched the sight of the south-side disappear from her eyes, it felt like she were leaving it all behind again. Korinna found herself always looking back at things in a rear view desperately wanting to know if it would ever be in her grasp again.

This was a huge step for her. She was going to get help so she didn't become like her mother or like Dacey, but it felt as if she were shutting the life she knew behind. To Korinna it felt as if she were shutting off the street lights on what she knew and opening herself to a new household she knew nothing about. That feeling was absolutely terrifying. Nicky and Vito both glanced back at Korinna from time to time in their mirrors at Korinna, wondering what was on her mind and if what they were proceeding to do was the right way to go about this.

In a matter of no time Nicky pulled alongside a curb. Korinna lifted her head from the car door to get a view of the place. There was a large hill leading up to the house along with a pathway of stairs leading up to it, on the right side sat a large driveway that would have made it easier for the three to travel up to the home but of course Nicky had to be difficult. Vito pulled the back door open waiting for Korinna to step out. Once she did she stared up at the large Victorian home. It was HUGE. The home was painted a light yellow with white trimmings and had lots of windows making it appear more open from the outside. Korinna figured there might be a lot of people in this place and she didn't know if she could handle meeting new faces.

"Let's go. We're a little late." Vito spoke, holding his arm out for Korinna to slip under.

Nicky already set off, jogging up the steps with Vito and Korinna following behind him. As they walked up the two flights of stairs they finally made it to the top of the home, where a small white fence surrounded the home and more parking space was made available in front of the house if you wished. Korinna turned to the left eyeing the large green area that lead to the back of the home. Nicky lead the way across the brick driveway towards the fence while Korinna and Vito stood back a bit.

"Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart." Vito gently said, looking down at Korinna who chewed on her lips.

Korinna swallowed, "You can't promise that."

Vito sighed as Korinna moved herself from underneath his arm to follow Nicky pass the fence noticing the extra detail put into this Victorian home. Two large trees were on either side of the fence as soon as Korinna walked through, the brick pathway continued upwards to the white painted steps that led to the small outdoor porch. On the porch sat multiple rocking chairs that almost blended in with the pillars that held the roof that covered the porch together. There were also a large amount of plants on the porch as well bringing the light colored porch to life. Nicky didn't waste time banging on the door of the home that Korinna dreamed of and put together. It was clear that he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The three waited at least a minute before the door was pulled open revealing a tall male. He was also dressed in a gray hoodie with the hood tossed up over his dark hair and plaid pajama pants on. He had tan skin, dark long eyebrows that looked as if they were naturally groomed well, pink plump lips, button nose, deep-set light green eyes, and a short but sharp jawline.

"Why hello! How can I help you?" The guy's silvery voice greeted the three, meeting each and everyone's eyes. His eyes stopping on Korinna's, easily knowing that she was one of them.

Nicky raised an eyebrow at the kids politeness, "Uh yeah. We're looking for Mrs. Davis and Mr. Williams?"

The guy nodded as he pulled on the draw strings of his hoodie as he held his finger out to the three in front of him, "Excuse me for the loudness that's about to come out of my mouth. VIOLA AND JAMES!" He screamed making Nicky glare at him for his early loudness while Vito smirked and Korinna smiled at his silly actions. The guy had to be in his twenties but he seemed goofy enough.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask your names, what are they?" The tall guy turned his head back to the three with a lazy smile.

"Tell them Gimello." Vito added.

The tan skinned guy nodded again as he leaned his head back into the house, "VIOLA AND JAMES THERE'S A GIMELLO HERE FOR YOU!"

Nicky rubbed his temple in annoyance as he stepped to the side giving the guy a good view of Korinna, "So you're gonna be chilling with us, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so." Korinna replied.

The guy stuck his hand out, "Call me Enzo. Anything you need, I'm your guy. Cam might also say the same thing to you but I'm better looking and a way better friend than he is, what more can you ask for?" He joked as Korinna placed her smaller hand in his much larger one.

Enzo gave Korinna's hand a gentle squeeze as he kept a smile on his face, "And you are?" He asked, with the deep of his head.

"Oh. I'm Korinna." Korinna offered a small smile which Enzo took.

"Korinna Gimello, Nice ring to it. That's...Italian right?" Enzo chatted.

Korinna didn't bother to correct Enzo to let him know that that wasn't actually her surname because it did have a nice ring to it. Plus it also made sense to refer to herself as such. "Yeah."

"Cool. Cool. I'm Brazilian." Enzo cheesed, proud of his heritage.

Enzo held his finger out again, "They usually don't take this long to greet their guests. I'll call them again-hang on a second. JAM-"

"Enzo if you scream one more time-" A man started, coming up behind Enzo.

Enzo smiled over at the man, "I'm just trying to get somebody's attention."

Mr. Williams shook his head with a smile, "You always need attention."

"Look at me. A guy like me deserves to have the spotlight." Enzo smirked.

Mr. Williams chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, my man. Thanks for greeting our guests, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"My pleasure, James." Enzo slapped hands with the older man before turning back to Korinna, "It was certainly nice meeting you Korinna Gimello! Don't you worry, this won't be the last you see of I...me." Enzo thought to himself before cheesing back at Korinna then turning back to the two men beside her, giving them both a two finger wave previously walking off as if he were on a runway or something.

Mr. Williams shook his head once more with a smile before turning fully to grasp his hands together, "Don't mind him. That's just Enzo."

"Ah, seems like a nice guy. I would know, Nicky and Korinna here tell me how amazing I am everyday." Vito grinned resting his arms on both of their shoulders.

Korinna rolls her eyes while Nicky playfully glares at his younger brother, "Now that's a motherfuckin' lie."

"You have to excuse my brother Nicky's language. He has a bit of a sailor mouth." Vito tisked at Nicky who grunted.

Mr. Williams laughed, "It's nothing I haven't heard before Mr. Gimello."

"Please call me Vito." Vito corrected, holding his hand out for Mr. Williams to shake.

Mr. Williams gave Vito a strong friendly shake while Nicky's was much more business like. Mr. Williams then turned his attention to Korinna who seemed to be a bit quiet, "I'm guessing you're Korinna Rokos."

Korinna gasped sarcastically, "How'd you know?"

The two shook hands while Korinna got a good look at the head man in charge. He had tawny skin with a splash of freckles against his nose, eyes the color of the ocean underneath the blazing sun, a thick goatee, low-cut dark hair, and another friendly smile plastered on his lips.

"Something just tells me that you look like a Korinna." Mr. Williams joked earning a smile from Korinna's eyes as he let go of her hand.

Mr. Williams clasped his hands together again, "Let's get you all inside. It's pretty cold out there, huh?"

"Finally." Nicky grunted making his way inside as Mr. Williams stepped aside to hold the door open for his guests.

Mr. Williams shut the door behind the group as they all took in the appearance of the home. To the left and right of the front entrance sat a place where winter outerwear hung on hooks and shoes inside a built-in small box bin. Right across from the door sat a large set of stairs that had Spanish tile at the base of them as you walked up, everything felt pretty cozy with the earthy tones inside opposed to the lightness of the house on the outside. To the left sat a closed-in room that appeared to be the office, Korinna could see a woman sitting in there talking to another person with long pastel lilac hair.

"That's Mrs. Davis or Viola if you will, you can also call me James once you get comfortable. She's busy with one of the other housemates but she'll be with us shortly." Mr. Williams smiled as he moved to stand in front of the three.

Nicky stared up at the chandelier above them that happened to be covered in an open bird cage, "How much did you pay for that?"

Mr. Williams glanced up at the twelve lights above them that reflected off the crystals inside the brass cage, "Very little. Enzo actually found everything from a tag sale a few streets up and made this work of art in the center of our entry way. Enzo does very well at finding the littlest of things and putting them together. It's a good thing too because we desperately needed a light fixture to brighten up this room more."

"I love it. It's very rustic." Korinna commented making Mr. Williams smile.

"Oh. Do we have another art-head in our home?" Mr. Williams questioned with a friendly glint in his eyes.

Korinna shrugged, "I like making scrap-books and dollhouses."

Mr. Williams continued smile, "You'll fit in just well here. I'm sure of it."

Korinna smiled back at the man before dipping her head feeling a bit shy.

Mr. Williams clapped his hands together again, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yeah." Nicky muttered.

As the four began to head to the left of the home, a voice called out, "Hey James! Dove's going at it again with Janice and Viola's busy with Monte, so a little help would be nice."

Korinna glanced over at the soft voice that interrupted them. The older woman wasn't much taller than Korinna herself, her skin the color of honey and sun, her eyes were naturally low-set and a shade of dark brown covered in eyeliner, messy medium length brows, a set of freckles on her nose also, and dark braids pulled back into a low bun allowing others to see the sides of her head were shaved. She wore a set of navy blue flare jeans as if it were the sixties and a black long-sleeve crop top that hung from her shoulders.

The girl turned to stare back at Korinna taking her appearance in before smirking, "You're the new one that Enzo was talking about huh?"

Korinna didn't open her mouth to say more as the girl stepped forward as she drunk in Korinna's appearance just as she did of hers. Korinna now picked up that the woman had a beauty mark on her chin. "Hey I'm May Paz. I prefer to be called Paz, so call me Paz."

"Okay." Korinna answered.

Paz continued smirking as she leaned her head back to Jesse waving her hand, "Hello? James?"

"Right!" Mr. Williams yelped charging forward before walking back, "I don't have anyone to give them a tour."

Paz sighed, "I'll give the newbie's fathers the tour and you tell Cam to give her the tour. It's not like he's doing anything important anyways."

Mr. Williams squeezed Paz's shoulder, "Thank you, May. Really."

Paz shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I'm in a helpful mood today."

Mr. Williams turned back to the three, "I'm sorry I have to leave you with two of the other housemates but it's very important that I handle the issue that's going on right now. I or Viola will come find the both of you soon also, we'd love to have you for dinner."

Quickly Mr. Williams rushed to the open dinning room to the right of the entrance then through that room before disappearing. Paz yawned as she turned back to the two.

"I'm sorry did she just say we're the kid's fathers?" Nicky pointed out as he looked at Vito who grinned.

"What you two aren't married?" Paz asked shuffling her feet as she moved to stand in front of the two men around her age.

Vito laughed, "We're brothers."

"So incest?" Paz responded pressing the palms of her hands into her hips.

Vito watched as Nicky's face scrunched up in disgust, Vito knew that Paz was only doing this to get a rise out of them and Nicky was sure taking the bait. Korinna also found this a bit humorous since Nicky was always irritated in some shape or form.

"There's Cam! Welcome body, looks like we're giving the newbie and her family a tour." Paz punched Cam's arm.

The said boy rolled his head back giving Korinna a good view of his adam's apple as he stared at Paz blankly, "You did this on purpose. You knew I was trying to sleep, since Enzo brought his very hot girlfriend over to get dirty in the same room we both sleep in."

Paz snorted, "Sorry bud but it's your turn to show the newbie around." She pointed at Korinna over her shoulder who stared before waving.

Paz led Nicky and Vito to the left of the room which appeared to be the sitting room, Vito gave Korinna the thumbs up before following Nicky and Paz out of the room. Cam made his way over to Korinna letting her get a good look at him. He was dressed in sweatpants and a white short-sleeve shirt, he wasn't much taller than Korinna but he had a few inches over her. He had fair skin with freckles covering every inch of his face, thick dark eyebrows, wavy-thick dark hair, and a red bandanna tied around his forehead.

"Viola told us there'd be a new girl coming. I was rooting for another guy in the house but it's whatever." He started.

"What do you want? An apology?" Korinna asked with slits in her eyes.

He chuckled as he leaned close, "Nah. Your face is the apology. You're pretty."

"The hell? So if I were ugly you'd be pissed?" Korinna challenged.

Cam raised his eyebrows as he held his hands out while shaking his head, "Oh no. I didn't mean it that way at all!"

"Then what the hell are you saying right now, dude?" Korinna tested.

Cam stumbled over his words, "It's just that uh- this house mostly consists of girls and there's very few guys around. It's like you're all taking over this house."

" Are you gay?"

"What?! NO! I-" Cam stuttered as he closed his lips and took a deep breath, "Let's start over."

"Yeah 'cause you need a serious do-over. You were beginning to sound like a super douche." Korinna exclaimed, in all honesty.

Cam sighed, "I gotta think about what I say before it comes out of my mouth. I'm Cameron or Cam, whatever's easier for you. How are you? What's your name?"

"Good to know. I don't know how I am, Korinna." She answered.

Cam smiled, "Yeah that was probably a dumb question. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Yes but I'm not telling you any of them."

"That's fine we'll figure out something to call you. We've all sorta made names for ourselves here. So apparently you'll be with us for a month, which is enough time for you to get acquainted with us all since you'll be living under the same roof as us. What brings you here?" Cam chirped crossing his arms.

Korinna frowned, "That's not any of your business. Can you show me around this place or what?"

Cam blew out a breath as Korinna took the opportunity to go the same way Paz took the Gimello's but turned to the left inside that room to see a set of french doors that led out to an indoor porch of some sort. Cameron jogged after Korinna finding her already heading through the doors.

Korinna stood in the center of the room which was very large and spread out. To the left of the room sat straw sofas and some sort of instruments. The porch was filled with large windows giving the perfect view of the front of the house and had doors that led outside. Korinna made her way to the left of the porch eyeing the guitar that sat against the small side-table that was placed in front of the window.

"Paz has a band. She plays for us all the time when she's not out practicing with them, she's pretty damn good. What about you, do you play?" Cam causally communicated, from behind the fifteen year old

Korinna ran her fingers over the strings of the guitar shaking her head, "No. My dad did. He actually used to play a lot when I was younger. He played the guitar, drums, and saxophone."

Cam remained silent as he observed Korinna slowly pull her hand back from the guitar turning back to face him briefly before walking by. Cam shifted on his heels with his arms crossed as Korinna made her way pass the door that led back inside, a large mandala rug was placed in the center of the room along with other mats surrounding it.

"Janice loves yoga. It's getting colder now so she can't do it outside, Viola thought it be best to put it here. You wouldn't think it but Janice is so into crystal therapy and all that stuff, her parents were hippies so I guess it does kinda make sense." Cam mentioned another girl, Korinna had yet to meet.

Korinna nodded then moved to go up the two steps that led back inside but stopped, "And what about you?"

"Me?" Cam pointed to himself.

"Yeah. Enzo puts things together from random items creating vintage art, Paz is in a band, and Janice is into meditation and all that comes with it...so what about you?" Korinna listed.

Cam stepped forward, "Not much to tell you about me. I'm Cameron, I'm seventeen, born and raised in LA, I have a younger sister, my biggest interest is dancing- I'm literally a walking version of the movie step-up, my favorite color is navy blue, and I'm here because I'm addicted to morphine."

Korinna's face remained relaxed especially at the bomb Cam just dropped on her.

"Interesting." Korinna retorted as she fully turned to push the door open.

Cam waited a few seconds trying to digest Korinna's reaction, which he's never received before. Snapping out of it Cam let out a, "Huh," Then continued his way after that dark haired teen.

"So you're not going to give me a little hint about your story?" Cam wondered after showing Korinna the sit-in room, the bedrooms upstairs, the kitchen and dining room, the basement which was divided as a work-out room and movie theater. The two were just heading back upstairs where they met two girls stop their conversation as Cam and Korinna made an entrance.

The taller girl with pastel lilac hair was the first to speak first, "Look what we have here Dove, another little sinner."

"Can you not do this today, Monte?" Cam defended, standing next Korinna.

Monte pursed her lips as shrugged her shoulder innocently, "Do what? I'm trying to get to know the new girl here! What do they call you?"

"Korinna."

"Ko-ren-na," Monte pronounced glancing over at Dove who smiled back at her, "What does that even mean?"

Korinna breathed out a laugh, "Google it and get back to me. I won't explain myself to anybody."

Monte raised her extremely long messy thick eyebrows, "There's no need for the hostility. I'm just trying to figure out what's your deal? What makes you like us?"

Korinna remained silent but kept her chin upwards as she continued staring at Monte, showing her that she would not back down from her earlier statement. She didn't know who this Monte chick was but Korinna already knew that she wouldn't like her vibe.

"Easy Monte. We wouldn't want to go and scare Ko-Ren-na off or anything, she has to come back to us or else we can't have fun with her." Dove suggested, now also standing by Monte.

Korinna made sure to get a good look at the two girls knowing that this is what they liked to do. Monte was already in the office with the head therapist Mrs. Davis when they entered so there was no doubt in her mind that Monte and Dove were going to be issue. However, don't think that Korinna can't handle them. Monte kept her brown doe eyes trained or Korinna's while Dove's mixture of green and yellow eyes eyed her up in down.

The stare-off was broken up by Nicky rushing into the entry way with his phone in his hand along with Vito following shortly after.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?"

The four turned to face the two men, Nicky turning his eyes into slits at the sight in front of him although he kept a tight grasp on his phone.

"Yeah everything's peachy." Korinna muttered, glaring at the two girls beside her.

Vito hummed although he didn't believe it, "It looks like we're going to be staying for dinner. We have an emergency situation on our hands and we need to get going, _now_."

Korinna didn't ask any questions as she stepped towards the two brother's, her heart began hammering thinking that it had something to do with with Nonna. Nicky threw the door back stalking out into the cold while Vito patiently waited for Korinna to come to him.

"Hey, Korinna. Maybe we can exchange numbers?" Cam called out, probably at the worse time.

Korinna shared a glance with Vito who nodded before exiting the house. Korinna turned back around, grabbing the held out phone to her quickly placing her number in.

The dark haired said her goodbyes to Cameron with her eyes, then jogging out of the house.

"Hopefully it's not a fake number." Dove cooed, running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

Cam disagreed throwing a aggravated glance her way,"Korinna isn't like that."

"How would you know? You don't even know her." Monte scowled.

Cam placed his phone back into his sweatpants pocket, "Whatever. Just don't start any shit with her okay?"

"Why? Do you want to make her your new victim?" Monte bit, getting into Cameron's space.

Cameron licked his lips, "No. Just being friendly, like you should be when a person in need enters this place."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Monte grilled, sending one last glare at Cameron before running up the steps.

Dove shook her head as she watched her best-friend disappear turning back to Cameron, "We all know how you are Cam. Look where your friendless got you with Monte. Don't treat Korinna how you treated Monte, I'm not afraid to expose you for the little manipulative bastard that you are."

Cameron watched as Dove walked by him, heading down the steps to the basement. Sighing Cameron turned toward the stairs to find Janice sitting at the bottom of the steps with a woman slowly coming down the rest of the steps.

"Hey Janice, hey Nevaeh." Cam greeted with a smile.

Nevaeh crossed her arms seeing right through the seventeen year old, "That was my daughter," She calmly said enjoying that Cam's eyes went wide at the new given information, "And if anything happens to her here in this house, you can already consider yourself dead."

Cameron gulped as he put his head down and took his leave.

Nevaeh's eyes watched the teen as he left before crouching down next to Janice who quietly played her Nintendo, "I know you'll protect my baby too, right Janice?"

Janice's bright blue eyes stared up at the woman, resting her hand on top of Nevaeh's which was placed upon her shoulder. She gave the woman a smile and a stiff nod promising that she would.

* * *

Korinna would never forget the look on Nicky's face. There were too many emotions to count written in his eyes at the news. Korinna completely felt for the man she viewed as another sibling. By the time the three got to the hospital Nicky's baby boy was pronounced dead. Nicky's baby boy was born with Omphalocele and his death rate was extremely fatal. Nicky didn't have the chance to meet his little boy, and although things were well with his baby mama he tried to make it worth knowing that he was 80% sure that this was his baby.

Korinna never had the chance to meet Nicky's fling and was unsure what to say to her as she lay in the hospital room, with her family surrounding her and Nicky sitting at the edge of her bed. Her wails were piercing, it was to the point where her body shook the entire bed and her father went to see if the doctors could get something to calm her down. Korinna didn't catch her name but she knew that the woman wanted her out of the room. So Korinna and Vito took their leave waiting for Nicky for almost an hour until he came out of the room with no words to share. Silently the two followed after Nicky but he told the two to go home, that he would see them later. Vito knew that his brother was going to get into something but Nicky was a grown man and when he needed him he would come back home. Nicky wasn't very vocal about his emotions, he rarely ever showed it so it was odd for Korinna to see him this way.

"I feel horrible." Korinna spoke, her voice breaking the quiet.

Vito ran his fingers over his face, "Me too. Nicky won't admit but he liked the fact that there was going to be a mini him walking around."

"Did he and-"

"Diana." Vito added.

"Did they pick any names?"

"Dino after our papino." Vito gave a tight lipped smile.

Korinna took a deep breath, "Life is full shit sometimes."

Vito nodded, slouching down into the couch.

The two began to let their minds shift on what it would be like with another little Nicky around, making their pain they felt for Nicky and Diana increase. Before the two could fall into deeper depression over their lost, a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Vito pushed himself from the couch heading to pull the door open revealing Carl in a tux.

Vito frowned, "Can I help you?"

Carl shifted against the cold winter breeze, "Uh yeah. Is Korinna here?"

"Yeah." Vito said, not budging one bit.

Carl licked his lips, his eyes wondering around a bit before standing up taller, "It's Fiona's wedding day and Ren said she would go."

"Oh she's actually going through with another wedding?" Vito questioned.

Carl didn't bother to reply, knowing that Vito knew the answer to that another wise he wouldn't be in this uncomfortable tux.

"Sweetheart...you're going to Fiona's wedding?" Vito called out, glancing over at his shoulder.

Korinna sat up on the couch quickly glancing at the clock to see that it was going on 2 in the afternoon. Running her fingers back, she pulled off her beanie as she got to her feet. "I-I don't have to I can just stay here with you and wait for Nicky."

Vito shook his head, "Nah. You deserve to have fun."

"You can come too. I'm sure Fiona wouldn't mind." Korinna suggested.

Vito smiled, "Maybe I'll stop by for the after festivities, send my congrats. Go on, sweetheart go upstairs and get dressed you got people waiting on ya."

Korinna peeked over Vito's frame to give Carl a wave, "Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes." Carl smirked as Korinna skipped up the steps.

"You want come in?" Vito offered.

Carl glanced back at the car waiting on the curb where Kev sat in the driver's seat with V right beside him, Lip appeared to be smoking down a cigarette, and Debbie and Frances sat in the backseat. Carl knew that Vito was much different than Nicky, the calmer brother so he figured the Italian man wouldn't hurt him. Carl didn't know if Vito even had any sort of beef with him but he was going to find out if he decided to go inside the Gimello household.

 _xxx_

Carl couldn't keep his eyes off Korinna. He expected her to be dressed in pleated pants and a blouse but was stunned to see her in a simple black dress, her short hair pulled back into a ponytail with two strands framing the edges of her face, she sported very to little makeup- (as usual) filled in brows and chapstick to her lips along with a pair of the classic converse. By the time the group made it to the church everyone went in hectic mode. Svetlana called out to V who rushed out to the other side of the church to probably see Fiona.

"Aren't you going to see Fiona?" Korinna questioned Debbie who bounced Franny lightly in her arms.

Debbie gave Korinna an unimpressed glance hoping that would be a good enough answer. Korinna shared the same look at her friend, "I thought we talked about this."

"We did and I listened." Debbie sassed, "I don't want to go back there with good thoughts in the head just yet and then accidentally throw more salt at my sister making her wedding day shit. I mean me being here is good enough, right?"

Korinna shrugged her shoulders as she ran the back of her knuckle over Frances' soft cheek. The baby cooed in reply making Korinna smile down at her. Debbie watched as Lip walked away from Caleb, Ian, and Carl heading somewhere to probably be alone. Debbie knew that her older brother was hungover, he looked and smelled a little bit like alcohol the moment she woke him up this morning. Debbie didn't want to see her brother turn out to be like Frank at all.

"Caleb this is Korinna, Debbie's best friend and Carl's girlfriend." Ian introduced his new boyfriend to Korinna, the group now making their way over to the three girls.

Carl nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "Uh Ren's not my-"

"Yet." Ian corrected, throwing a wink at Korinna who tilted her head and gave Ian a playful shake of her fist.

Caleb smirked at the tit for tat between the two, leaning forward to shake Korinna's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Korinna gave a polite smile, shaking the guy's hand back.

The group stood around in small chatter before Debbie spoke up, "Carl and Rinna can you do me a favor and watch Frances for me? I want to check on Lip."

"Yeah, sure." Carl immediately answered, holding his arms out for his niece.

Ian shifted his gaze from Caleb's loving eyes to stare at his baby sister, "I was just about to ask where he went off to. I'll come with you, check out the bathrooms."

Debbie carefully handed over her daughter to Carl who supported her body with care as Debbie turned to follow after Ian throughout the church. Carl eyed Korinna who watched him with his neice.

"Hey Caleb! I have a question to ask, no it doesn't have to do with sex." Kev called out to the brown-skinned man.

"Yes it does." Sean chuckled.

Caleb excused himself from the two teens as he made his way over to the two men.

Carl turned his attention to Korinna he kept eyeing him with Franny in his arms, "Did I forget to mention that you look great?"

"Eh. Thanks dude, you look handsome." Korinna replied moving to sit down at the table.

Carl followed sitting across from Korinna as he moved to sit Franny in his lap after checking to make sure she were okay he smirked up at Korinna, "Handsome enough for kiss?"

Rolling her eyes Korinna kissed her fingertips then fanned her hands at the boy who laughed in return. Korinna rested her cheek in the palm of her hand as she looked around the church.

"I'm sorry about Dino." Carl started, making Korinna face him.

"Me too."

Carl broke his attention from Korinna as Frances latched onto the ends of his hair. Carl winced as he tried to pry her hands from his hair, "Hey you maybe cute but you can't touch my hair, little girl."

Smiling at the bonding moment between Carl and Franny Korinna said, "You'll be a good dad one day, Carl."

"You think so?" Carl quizzed, fixing his hair after Franny settled down.

Korinna dipped her head.

"You'll be a good mom some day."

Korinna laughed as she sat back in the chair, "You're just saying that. There's no way in hell I'm having kids."

Furrowing his brows Carl bounced Franny on his knee, "Don't say that. There needs to be more Ren's roaming this earth."

"I'm not having kids because I know I would fu-mess them up like my parents did my brothers and I. I don't want to put my child or children through that. Do you?" Korinna confessed, her eyes wrote that she seriously meant every word that fell from her lips.

"Wouldn't it be better to think that you could have these kids and give them everything your parents couldn't give you? To make up for their mistakes? I know that's what I would do for mine and I know for sure you would do that for yours." Carl told.

Korinna shook her head, "You have too much faith in me, Carl Frances Gallagher."

Carl used his free hand to interlock his hand with Korinna's. She stared at how their hands fit perfectly together beginning to wonder where they would be in the future. "Cause you're important to me, Korinna Olivia Rokos.

Korinna flashed Carl a smile, which is something he hadn't seen in awhile thus making him reveal a bright smile in return.

"Hey guys! Fiona's coming out soon, we need to get in our places." Caleb called out to the two young love birds.

Carl was the first to stand shifting Frances' weight in one arm while his held his hand out for Korinna to grasp. Korinna bit down on her bottom lip to hide her smile as she placed her hand in Carl's his skin warming hers although it was a little bit sweaty, Korinna didn't mind. The fourteen year old tugged on Korinna's hand pulling her a bit to her feet.

Debbie walked over to Carl taking Frances from his arms as she pulled Korinna to stand beside her. The priest had introduced himself to the group taking his spot in the center of the room while everyone circled around the man making an open pathway for Fiona to walk down. V made an entrance with Svetlana following shortly after with commercialized smiles and flowers in their hands.

Carl watched Sean wondering if he were feeling ansty knowing that he was going to hopefully spend the rest of his life with his sister. Would Carl feel nervous when his day came? He might even cry watching his wife walk down the aisle. Carl hoped it would extravagant in his own way. Holding his arms in front of him he turned his attention back to his brother's across from him that kept their eyes turned towards the archway Fiona would walk through. Soon enough Carl watched as his big sister slowly made her way down the aisle in a traditional white wedding dress. She looked lovely and happy, something Carl always wanted for her.

As Fiona got closer the wide grin on her face (where the little dimples around her lips were made present) could be seen. She stopped a few spaces away from Sean who looked at his bride in awe, Carl turned his head to meet Korinna's intense dark eyes.

"So who's giving the bride away?" The Priest broke the silence with a bible locked in his hands.

Lip raised his hand first along with Ian afterwards.

Fiona's grin would not leave her face as she gazed at her brothers before the smile was wiped right off her face.

"I-I am. Father... here I am, father of the bride." Frank interrupted as he made his way into the church, shrugging his winter coat as he did so.

"Frank." Fiona tiredly reacted.

Frank continued, "Where do you want me, padre?"

"No, absolutely not." Fiona groaned as Lip and Ian made their way over to their father.

Lip grabbed onto one arm, "Frank, come on. Get out of here. Come on." While Ian latched onto the other arm, the two beginning to shove the man towards the doors.

"Hey, I'm your father. I have a right. No. Stop. I have a-a duty... to walk my daughter down the aisle and to give her away." Frank shoved the hands of his son's off him as he stumbled towards his daughter.

Fiona scrunched up her nose, "Jesus, are you high?"

Frank hesitated as he looked Fiona up and down, "Whoa. Yes, I am, actually, but that's beside the point."

Frank ran his fingers through his hair, showing the bruises on his face as Kev moved to stand in front of the older man, "Come on. Come on, Frank. Let's go."

"Nobody wants you here, Frank, just go." Sean muttered.

Frank moved around Kevin to face his eldest offspring, "I'm your father. I may not have always been a great one, but I'm still your father and I'm gonna walk you down that _fucking_ aisle."

Fiona didn't open her lips looking conflicted at her father's actions.

"Do we have a problem here?" The Priest demanded.

Sean claimed, "Uh, no, we don't. Go, Frank. You're not wanted here."

Frank spun on his heels to face the man, "Why, Sean? Why am I not wanted here? Am I a disappointment? _Have I disappointed you, Sean?_ "

The two men were now face to face while Fiona rubbed the center of her forehead, "No, it's because you're a massive fuck-up who makes everyone around you miserable every chance you get."

"Well, no one's perfect, Sean. Isn't that right?" Frank bit, as if he knew something Sean didn't.

Fiona stood up straight, "I don't want you here."

"Get the fuck out Frank!" Lip exploded.

Korinna noticed Carl visibly moved Liam back into his frame, just in case a fight broke out.

"Take a hint." Ian added.

Frank faced the two again, "Oh, my _loving_ family. So judgmental, all without faults. He who is without sin, let him cast the first stone. That's basically the gist of it, isn't it?" Turning back to The Priest.

"John 8:7."

Fiona declared, "Please. Please, Frank. This is my wedding day. Please don't fuck it up."

"We had fun planning for the wedding, didn't we? I love you, Fiona. My little girl," Frank tried to prove his purpose for being here watching as Fiona's eyes began to rise with tears, "I always accepted you for who you are, with all of your faults. Accepted all of you for who you are, even when you couldn't find a place in your heart to accept _me for who I am_. _We're human._ We make mistakes. Have faults. Lip's drinking his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Ian's a bipolar queer. Deb's 15 with a baby on her hip, and Carl thinks he's a brother... with a foxy fucking girlfriend. I'm not sure how you pulled that one off."

Carl held his finger out, "Not my girl-"

Korinna hooked her arms with Carl's making him lift his eyes to meet hers yet again with the same intensity as before. He wasn't sure what that meant but the look seemed as if she wanted him to kiss her right then and there but he didn't.

Frank hanged a left to continue his speech, "And Fiona, my beautiful Fiona. You've let so many men drive up the freeway between your legs you're going to have to put an exit sign on your vagina. And now you're marrying _Sean. Sean._ Oh, yeah, I _know you, Seanny boy._ Takes a dope fiend to know a dope fiend, and you are world-class. I went by your business last night late when nobody was there, and I found some things. Maybe we should go back there, you and your bride-to-be, and show her the little box you hide under the invoices, the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. The b... you know, with the needles and the spoon, the rubber tubing and the little, uh... baggies with this brown powder? How many hits did it take you this morning? How many did you think it was gonna take you to get through all this wedding shit?"

Fiona's eyes went wide with more tears as she tried to process everything her father was saying and the evidence that he wiggled in front of Sean's face. Korinna's eyes went quickly to Sean's little boy imagining herself in his situation when she found herself what her mom was really into.

"Is it true?" Fiona croaked.

Frank stood beside Fiona while pointing at Sean, "Oh, he's a junkie through and through, your husband-to-be. I'm surprised we're not better friends, Sean. We have so much in common."

Sean worriedly glimpsed at his son Will while Fiona whimpered. The room was completely silence at the exchange until Will shoved his way passed his father.

"Will. Will!" Sean stalked off after his son.

"You are a fucking asshole, Frank." Kevin annouced.

Frank circled around to the buzz haired man, "That I am. Never denied it," His eyes went back to Fiona's watery ones, "But at least I'm an honest asshole."

Fiona covered her mouth as she sobbed. All of a sudden Lip pulled on Frank's shoulder, throwing his fist right into his face. Before Lip could get another hit in Kev, Ian, and Caleb followed after trying to break up the fight. Kev managed to get Lip off Frank while Ian and Caleb kept Frank off to the side. Fiona quickly running away from the scene with V and Svetlana also coming to her aid.

 _xxx_

Korinna stepped out of the restroom saying her goodbyes to Deb, Franny, and Liam.

"She's not coming with us." Deb said to Carl as she passed by him.

The two slowly met face to face.

"You sure you don't want to help us toss Frank into the lake? It's gonna be pretty awesome." Carl tried to persuade.

Korinna linked her arms around Carl's neck taking the fourteen year old by surprise, "As fun as that sounds I want to get back to home and check to see if Nicky came back home yet."

"Okay." Carl understood, he couldn't be mad at that. Plus he figured Korinna could use a break from his fucked up family.

"Wait up for me okay?" Korinna extending, shifting on her feet.

Carl raised an eyebrow, "For...?"

"I want to build a tent, cuddle inside of it while watching horror movies and drink hot chocolate with you and I'm not taking no for an answer." Korinna boldly released her plans for the two tonight.

Carl smirked his eyes shifting to her lips before meeting her eyes again, "Alright. Cool. I'm down."

"Good." Korinna tugged Carl's face forward, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose before unlinking her arms around his neck.

Carl smiled, "Cute."

"You're cuter." Korinna challenged.

Carl shrugged, "We can be cute together."

"Good answer, Gallagher." Korinna concluded with a wink at the boy.

The two stepped away from each other, Carl's hand still holding onto Korinna's, their held out arms covering the space in between them. "I gotta go but I don't really want to."

"Go. I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Korinna agreed linking their pinkies before they both leaned forward to kiss their own skin on the back of their hands.

Carl let go of Korinna's hand to pull the edges of his green beanie further down his head, "Ight. I'm gonna go now before they leave me, this is something I don't want to miss out on. Maybe I'll see if Kev's got any DMX to go with the vibe with what we're about to do."

Korinna snorted as she blinked, "You do that."

Carl licked his lips then blew a kiss at Korinna then spun on heels going towards the front doors of the church.

* * *

A knocking at the door revealed the face of Nadia standing at The Gimello's front steps.

Vito opened the door half-way getting a good look at Nadia's curls since that was the first thing he saw, he knew it was her. He also knew that he wasn't allowing a liar to entire his house either.

"What do you want?" Vito investigated as he munched on some Lucky Charms.

Nadia reached her hand out to wipe away the milk that fell down Vito's chin, "I have to talk to you."

"If it's about us you might as well keep walking." Vito barked, moving his face out of her reach.

Nadia snapped out it knowing that her feelings for Vito had to be put on hold, there were bigger issues right now. "No. It's about Korinna, and if we don't get to her right now-"

Vito stopped the spoon that he was about to put into his mouth. He stepped back inside of the house placing the bowl onto the side table next to the coat hook. Vito walked over to the bottom step, his fingertips lifting the edge of the stair to pull out an oozie.

* * *

Making her way outside Korinna spotted Fiona sitting on a bench outside the back of the church in nothing but her wedding dress while smoking down a cigarette. Korinna made her way over to the older woman standing before her, "You're gonna catch a cold out here."

Fiona laughed humorlessly behind her cancer stick, "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with Carl or Debbie?"

"No. I was going to head back home- well to the Gimello's for a bit."

Fiona nodded turning her attention back to the streets.

"Guys suck." Korinna began kicking at the pieces of snow that lay around like the owned the streets.

Fiona blew her smoke through her lips, "Fuckin' tell me about it."

"What're gonna do now?" Korinna examined.

Fiona shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe have a fuckin' pity party for myself."

"Sounds fun. Hey, maybe I can get Vito to make you some Tiramisu cake."

Fiona smiled, "You're a good person ya know? I see why my brother is in love with you and why Debbie has you as a best friend. You're good for them."

Korinna returned the smile although she didn't 100% agree with that statement but she smiled nonetheless. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

Fiona stomped the small of the cigarette on the bench as she got to her feet, "I just have to run inside and get my jacket, then I'll walk you home, okay?"

The brunette gave a tight lipped smile to Korinna as she walked by her heading back inside of the church. Korinna moved her arms off Fiona's disappearing form as she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. She continued facing the the brick wall of the church to block out the wind with her backside since the wind was heading south.

Unexpectedly a hand gripped onto Korinna's shoulder making the girl turn to face no other than her mother standing before her. "Nevaeh? What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?!"

Nevaeh sniffed against the cold, "Hush. I came to talk to you about something important, I know that you don't want anything to do with me but there's just something you should know."

"What lies can you possibly feed me now?" Korinna's dark almond eyes appearing droopier, as if she weren't interested in whatever her mother had to say to her.

Nevaeh sighed, "It's about us."

Korinna's eyes left her mother's frame as they got wide crossing her arms at the same time, "Oh this should be good."

Nevaeh stared down at the ground taking a deep breath before she met her daughter's eyes, "I know that you OD'ed a few weeks ago."

"You really are stalking me!" Korinna yelled into the cold taking a step back from her mother, "Do I have to get a restraining order from you or something?"

Nevaeh followed after Korinna who kept moving back from the woman, "No. You have to listen to me, I care about your well-being. Although we're not on the best terms at the moment, you're still my daughter and I love you with all my heart."

Rapidly Korinna shook her head at her mother, not wanting to hear her say those words that she hasn't heard since she were six years old. "Just stay the hell away from me, okay?"

Korinna took her leave taking a few steps away, wanting nothing more than to get away from Nevaeh Rokos. Something just didn't feel right about this.

"Korinna! Korinna, wait!" Nevaeh called out to her.

Korinna stopped in her tracks swinging around to face the woman. Korinna didn't know what made her do this but maybe it was the smidge of hope she still had in her chest for Nevaeh. Nevaeh actualized towards Korinna until the sound of squealing tires rolled down the street. It felt as if everything was put into slow motion.

"We want to send a little message to Dacey Rokos. If you see him, let him know we're looking for him!" A voice screamed out into the winter air before a round of bullets were fired, one flying through Nevaeh's chest, another lodging into her hip, one more to her throat, and the last right through the center of her head.

Korinna watched in horror as her Nevaeh's body fell to the ground much too quickly. She set off into a run turning the woman's body over in her hands as she cradled her to her chest, blood staining her clothes. "Mom! Ma, stay with me, please!" She cried her hands shaking as the warm copper stench filled her nose.

Nevaeh's light honey eyes stared right at Korinna as blood poured out of her mouth. Korinna rocked the woman in her arms, "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean i-it, I'm so sorry!"

Korinna felt her vision blur as she kept a tight grip on her mother's body, her own screams becoming silent however, the pain was anything but.

* * *

 **A/N: THE END! THIS IS OFFICALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN ON THIS SITE SO I DESERVE SOME ROSES THROWN AT ME ;) I know you're all probably wondering how many people do I have kill in this story lol but I knew this was going to happen the moment I finished watching the season finale of season 6 awhile back, I thought this was make a decent ending for Korinna's story line no? There's probably a lot you guys want to say so feel free to do that. Shout out to everyone that took the time to review, favorite, and follow that's enough motivation to keep on keeping on but it was rough. I also wanted to have this completed before August 1st and I did just that so another gold star for me!**

 **As for season 7 for Korinna I have some ideas for her already which can obviously change as season 7 premieres in October. As the housemates here are the cast members that they are all played by: Enzo - Jessey Stevens / Mr. James Williams (He was going to have his normal name as the person he's played by in my head but I have too many characters that share the same name so) - Jesse Williams / May Paz - Zoe Kravitz / Cam - Cameron Boyce / Monte - Lourdes Leon / Dove - Dove Cameron/ Janice - Joey King/ Nevaeh - Thandie Newton / Mrs. Viola Davs - Viola Davis.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this tragic TRAGIC finale.**

 **If not...well hopefully I can make it up to with season 7? While we're waiting check out Mad Hatter which I want to update very soon.**

 **Thanks again for the constant love.**

 **p.s. - this is half edited so I will be editing the rest later along with the previous chapter because I noticed a few errors as well.**

 **-ALES**


End file.
